Ajude me A Te Amar
by Tammy Souza
Summary: Sakura se condena por ter dispensado Syaoran, deixando-o com uma mágoa profunda dela. Mas ele fora covarde tanto quanto ela. O orgulho fala mais alto quando os interesses próprios se deparam com o mais tocante amor? .:Com Magia:. Para Miss of Darkness.
1. O Começo: Sombra na Alma Parte 1

Nesta primeira postagem contém a** Introdução** e abaixo o** Capítulo 1 **(Parte1)

**S&S**

**Fanfiction dedicado para minha amiga e revisora Miss of Drakness.  
**

Olá! É excessão, não estou escrevendo somente por diversão, desta vez é por obrigação, sim, mas uma obrigação muito boa, ótima na verdade. Dediquei esta especial história para uma pessoa muito querida na minha vida, acho que se não fosse por ela hoje eu não estaria aqui para contar isso a vocês. Ela foi minha fortaleza, minha coragem, se ela não me incentivasse, não acreditasse no meu pontecial, não proporcionaria para vocês leitores as minhas idéias que valorizo tanto. Desde que resolvi aparecer no Orkut na comunidade de CCS eu me deparei com essa 'coisa rara' que é a Lê, sério, nunca vi menina tão centrada e sábia como ela! Valeu, mona, por me emprestar um pouco da sua sabedoria!

Dei tudo de mim nesta Fiction, espero que ela aceite isto como: MUITO OBRIGADA! Por ser minha revisora, minha amiga, minha irmã de coração, de alma. Uma amizade que irá perdurar para todo o sempre, se depender de mim.

**A seguir os ilustres leitores lerão uma introdução bem básica do enrendo proveniente juntamente com a música-tema da história: Começo, Meio e Fim; a fic, já aviso de antemão, terá exatamente 3 (longos) Capítulos. Vamos lá?**

**

* * *

**

**INTRODUÇÃO**

(...)

As ruas estavam desertas. Assim como no seu íntimo. Sua cidade refletia o vazio de sua alma no momento que ele fora embora... Isso. Sumiu. Culpa? Sim. Era toda sua. Tudo por sua maldita insistência de que seu futuro não tinha perspectivas se saísse daquele lugar ao qual pertencia desde que nascera. Tola! Teimosa! Merecia passar por isso, e a vida não fora nada generosa quando pagou o preço... O preço alto de não amar sinceramente aquele que a amou... Enquanto teve a _oportunidade._

(...)

Fechou os olhos fortemente, desfazendo o terno abraço e pegando uma certa distância para observá-lo melhor. Olhou intensamente para o lindo rapaz a sua frente. Qualquer uma cairia a seus pés em questão de segundos. Era invejada por todas as garotas da cidade, quiçá da China. Tinha tanta sorte. Syaoran possuía, além da beleza, um enorme e bondoso coração, fora outras qualidades e defeitos que o tornavam humano, claro. Perfeito, esta palavra o definia. Sorriu quase imperceptivelmente enquanto o olhava. Compreensivo... Isso ele era, muito. Tinha provas mais que suficientes para afirmar isso. Mas será que era o bastante a ponto de compreendê-la que naquele momento ela não podia... _Não podia. _Abaixou os olhos tristes enquanto o líquido quente caia livremente sob sua delicada face. Levantou os olhos o encarando. Aproximou-se mais dele, ficando encostados. Ergueu os braços e colocou suas mãos, uma de cada lado, no rosto másculo, belo. Ele fechou os olhos sofregamente. Observou-o aguardar ansioso colocando as mãos carinhosas nas suas. O que dissera em seguida seria seu eterno arrependimento. O início de um futuro angustiante.

(...)

**Começo, Meio e Fim - Roupa Nova**

_A vida tem sons_

_Que pra gente ouvir_

_Precisa entender_

_Que um amor de verdade_

_É feito canção,_

_Qualquer coisa assim,_

_Que tem seu começo,_

_Seu meio e seu fim..._

_A vida tem sons_

_Que pra gente ouvir_

_Precisa aprender_

_A começar de novo._

_É como tocar_

_O mesmo violão_

_E nele compor_

_Uma nova canção:_

_Que fale de amor_

_Que faça chorar_

_Que toque mais forte_

_Esse meu coração..._

_Ah! Coração!_

_Se apronta pra recomeçar._

_Ah! Coração!_

_Esquece esse medo_

_De amar, de novo._

_A vida tem sons_

_Que pra gente ouvir_

_Precisa entender_

_Que um amor de verdade_

_É feito canção,_

_Qualquer coisa assim,_

_Que tem seu começo,_

_Seu meio e seu fim._

_A vida tem sons_

_Que pra gente ouvir_

_Precisa aprender_

_A começar de novo._

_É como tocar_

_O mesmo violão_

_E nele compor_

_Uma nova canção:_

_Que fale de amor_

_Que faça chorar_

_Que toque mais forte_

_Esse meu coração..._

_Ah! Coração!_

_Se apronta pra recomeçar._

_Ah! Coração!_

_Esquece esse medo_

_De amar de novo..._

_Ah... Coração!_

_Se apronta pra recomeçar._

_Ah... Coração!_

_Esquece esse medo_

_De amar de novo..._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Não possuo nenhum direito autoral desse anime, consequentemente desses maravilhosos e cativantes personagens. Somente escrevo para homenageá-los e aos fãs. Sou apenas uma fã maluca e inconsequente. _Ok.?

* * *

_

_"**Na vida há quatro coisas que não voltam: A palavra anunciada, a água corrida, a seta atirada e... a oportunidade perdida."**_

_**Será?**_

_S  
_

**O Começo  
**

S

**ღ**

**ღ** **Ajude-me A Te Amar ****ღ**

_**(Com Magia) **_

_de Tammy Souza para Miss of Darkness._

**ღ

* * *

**

**Trilha-sonora – Primeiro capítulo (Parte 1)**

Nickelback – Far Away

Jota Quest - Vem Andar Comigo

**(Escutem-nas! Vídeos disponíveis no meu Profile! Aproveitem.)**

**(IMPORTANTE, leia!)**

**Recomendações p/ a leitura deste capítulo:**

**# (Jogo da velha)** – Indica o **Tempo **em que o personagem está vivenciando.

**Aspa – **'Fala do personagem.'

**Aspas e Itálico – **_"Pensamento do personagem."_

**Itálico **– _Palavras (ou falas) de duplo sentido e de maior destaque da autora (ou do personagem)._

Desejo que tenha uma ótima Leitura!

* * *

**ღ**

**Capítulo 1** (Parte 1)_** – **_

**O Começo:** Sombra na Alma

_S_

_S_

_._

_Tomoeda, Japão._

**#Presente**

Miserável!

Completamente.

Quão triste era esta afirmação. Mas a realidade mostrava-se assim há muito tempo... Sentia-se em um beco sem saída. Nem a luz no fim do túnel ela via mais. Esperança? O que significava essa palavra, mesmo? Ah sim, aquela última que morre... Não é isso que todos dizem? O vocabulário dela de agora em diante não existia mais qualquer tipo de palavra com este sinônimo. Só revelava amargura, sofrimento, arrependimento e desamor. Queria simplesmente voltar, usar a carta Tempo e apagar tudo o que fizera, falara... Atitudes impensadas, sentimentos confusos. Um turbilhão de pensamentos rondava sua cabeça; lembranças dos últimos seis anos lhe passavam como uma novela dramática, mas o diferencial era que no final não existiam cenas felizes.

As ruas estavam desertas. Assim como no seu íntimo. Sua cidade refletia o vazio de sua alma no momento que ele fora embora... Isso. Sumiu. Culpa? Sim. Era toda sua. Tudo por sua maldita insistência de que seu futuro não tinha perspectivas se saísse daquele lugar ao qual pertencia desde que nascera. Tola! Teimosa! Merecia passar por isso, e a vida não fora nada generosa quando pagou o preço... O preço alto de não amar sinceramente aquele que a amou... enquanto ela teve a_ oportunidade_.

Vamos por partes.

Tudo começou a dar errado quando Syaoran dissera que precisava ir à China. Sua mãe ligara dizendo que seu regresso deveria ser imediato, mas isso seria provisório, por pouco tempo; duas semanas era o necessário para resolver o impasse. Ela ficou triste, o que é normal quando a pessoa que gosta se parte, mesmo sabendo que a mesma iria voltar. Quinze dias intermináveis.

Voltara estranho... A cena ainda estava bem viva em sua mente. Os olhos amendoados pousavam-lhe temerosos, com um certo receio, o olhar penetrante tinha a seriedade de quando era aquele menino introvertido, quieto. Seu mundo perfeito e cor-de-rosa desabou quando ele lhe disse aquelas memoráveis palavras:

**#Passado**

'Sakura... E-eu vou ter que viajar novamente. '– a cabeça sempre voltada para baixo. Falava pausadamente com um leve tremor na voz.

'Como assim, Syaoran? Acabou de voltar e... ' – paralisou quando este ergueu a cabeça, o olhar completamente... vazio. Estranhou. Ele sempre teve o olhar repleto de sentimentos fortes, via isso quando o chocolate encontrava com o seu oceano esverdeado.

'Minha família quer que eu volte por definitivo. Tenho obrigações com meu clã e... querem minha presença lá para tomar posse da liderança que antes pertencera a meu pai. Têm que me prepararem para a entrega da posse... Já lhe falei sobre isso.' – o timbre grosso de sua voz afinava consideravelmente, o semblante carregado, mãos tremendo... _Definitivamente _aquilo não combinava com ele.

'Sei...' – levou seu olhar para seus pés. Não sabia qual frase iria dizer, muito menos a atitude que tomaria. Segundos depois do que parecera uma eternidade para ambos, disse com o timbre oscilando: 'Syaoran, sinto que vamos ter que nos separar, também sente?' _O que é isso?_ Estava entregando os pontos, assim, facilmente? Arrependera-se amargamente quando seu namorado comprimiu os olhos indiciando lágrimas futuras.

'Isso depende de você Sakura. Não tenho como permanecer mais em Tomoeda! Retornarei para Hong Kong por motivo de força maior! Tente entender! Não seja imatura!' – a voz alterou gradativamente.

'Não estou sendo imatura!' – disse firmemente. 'Ponha-se no meu lugar. Como você acha que irei ficar quando você partir sabe-se lá por quanto tempo! Hein?' – sua voz macia estava carregada com uma seriedade que não lhe combinava nada, no entanto a situação exigia tal atitude.

'Se é assim, coloca-se você no meu lugar também!' – soltou nervoso, a voz alterada. 'Como você acha que estou? Tentei de tudo! Desafiei toda a minha família! Por você! Por você!' – enfatizou apontando-a. 'Aliás,...' – riu de lado – 'tudo que eu faço é por você! _Por você!_ Estou cansado!' – gritou exasperado. Sakura assustou-se, mas ele pareceu pouco se importar. 'Você não acha, Sakura, que agora, _finalmente_ tenho que pensar em mim!' – apontou-se de modo furioso. 'Em mim... Que droga!' – praguejou alto. Andou um pouco, logo parando e a encarando. 'Protelei demais isto e...' – suspirou, tenso. 'É minha responsabilidade! Vou completar dezoito anos daqui a um mês! Há muito tempo prometi que assumiria o lugar que era de meu falecido pai...' – disse passando a mão na cabeleira castanha, como buscando a razão. 'Prometi a eles e a mim mesmo! Sempre cumpri minhas promessas, e não vai ser desta vez, por você novamente, que irei passar por cima da minha palavra, da minha família, da minha obrigação!' – terminou convicto, olhando-a lacrimejar.

Sakura literalmente se estremeceu pelo considerável e violento tom de voz que ele usara. Não estava acostumada com pessoas gritando na sua cara verdades tão submergidas. Graças a esta maldita viagem para China tudo que eles escondiam por debaixo dos panos, veio à tona. Abaixou a cabeça, refletindo. Sim, ele estava certo. E o pior que ela não entrava nesse esquema todo de posse e liderança e coisa e tal... É isso.

'Venha comigo! Arrumo tudo o que for necessário. E o clã terá que aceitá-la! Se você quiser–'

'Não! Chega Syaoran!' – interrompeu-o. Viu-o arregalar os olhos. Falara um_ não_ tão afirmativo, certamente isso deve ter doído nele. 'Eu compreendo sua posição. Mas pelo amor de Deus você chega assim, de repente,... já quer me levar para longe da minha família... amigos! Eu sei...!' – ele ia interrompê-la. 'Que não tem _tempo_, mas não posso ir. Não! Não posso!' – gesticulou com a cabeça o _não_ que seria futuramente seu maior erro; ou pelo menos _um _dos maiores.

Ele virou o rosto para o lado se segurando para não chorar em sua frente. Sempre orgulhoso. Seu forte guerreiro tentava inutilmente evitar as lágrimas comprimidas. Aquela expressão de sofrimento doeu tanto que sentira uma estranha falta de ar. O peito arfava inquietantemente. Que emoção! O que disse e fez em seguida, amenizou a tensão da discussão.

'Desculpe-me! Estou com medo.'– abraçou-o carinhosamente, sentiu o calor do corpo dele lhe acalmando. Percebeu que era recíproco.

'Venha comigo, minha Flor. Não saberei viver sem você ao meu lado.'– sussurrou em seu ouvido. Apertou o laço dos braços na cintura amada. 'Por favor! Por mim!' – pediu fervorosamente.

Que pedido tentador! Quanto amor ele lhe proporcionava somente naquele momento – impulsivas palavras. O forte lobo abdicava de seu enorme orgulho para lhe suplicar amor... _Amor._

Fechou os olhos fortemente, desfazendo o terno abraço e pegando uma certa distância para observá-lo melhor. Olhou intensamente para o lindo rapaz a sua frente. Qualquer uma cairia a seus pés em questão de segundos. Era invejada por todas as garotas da cidade, quiçá da China. Tinha tanta sorte. Syaoran possuía, além da beleza, um enorme e bondoso coração, fora outras qualidades e defeitos que o tornavam humano, claro. Perfeito, esta palavra o definia, apesar de tudo. Sorriu quase imperceptivelmente enquanto o olhava. Compreensivo... Isso ele era, muito. Tinha provas mais que suficientes para afirmar isso. Mas será que era o bastante a ponto de compreendê-la que naquele momento ela não podia... _Não podia._ Abaixou os olhos tristes enquanto o líquido quente caia livremente sob sua delicada face. Levantou os olhos o encarando decididamente. Aproximou-se mais dele, ficando encostados. Ergueu os braços e colocou suas mãos, uma de cada lado, no rosto másculo, belo. Ele fechou os olhos sofregamente. Observou-o aguardar ansioso colocando as mãos carinhosas nas suas. O que dissera em seguida seria seu eterno arrependimento. O início de um futuro angustiante.

'Sinto muito. Não posso ir com você Syaoran. Por mais que eu queira!' _Que egoísta fora._ 'Tenho minha família, amigos... Meus estudos... Tudo que conquistei, foi aqui.' – desvencilhou do rosto, colocando-os numa distância que seria o começo de uma insuportavelmente maior ainda.

Lágrimas...

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

O arrepio percorreu seu corpo fazendo-o tremer um pouco.

Observou a primeira delas cair dos belos olhos dourados. Nunca, desde que o conhecera, presenciou isto acontecer. Em seguida outra. Ela própria não conseguiu se perdoar diante daquela horrorosa visão. Ele respirou fundo, limpando rapidamente as duas partes molhadas da face. Olhou-a com tanta dureza que sentiu seu chão desabar, caindo vertiginosamente em uma imensidão infinita.

'Não vou insistir! Se for isso que quer!' – a voz rouca era como se uma lâmina estivesse lentamente transpassando seu peito. Mas com certeza _ele _sentira sensação pior. 'Tem certeza? Se afirmar, Sakura, nunca mais coloco os pés nesta maldita cidade!' – sussurrou ameaçadoramente e frisou: '_Nunca mais!'_

Sentia-se num dilema confuso. Nunca mais o ver. Será que seria _tão_ doloroso assim? Seria. Mas... Gostava de Syaoran, entretanto não tinha a plena certeza que seus esforços valeriam à pena, não tinha nenhuma garantia! Como ele mesmo lhe dissera, protelara demais isso, o Clã Li nunca permitiria que seu valoroso Herdeiro continuasse morando numa cidadezinha no interior do Japão! Até que eles deixaram-no muito tempo. Lugar simples demais para quem honrosamente nasceu predestinado a comandar um Império. No entanto Syaoran se expressara errado, não só ele protelara, ela também adiara muito. Um erro, um custo alto a se pagar. Os dois.

'Vamos Sakura! O que me diz? É difícil se decidir quando está sob pressão, não?' – sorriu sarcástico. 'Agora você deve estar sentindo o que eu passei nesses anos todos, sendo pressionado! Mas como sempre te queria bem, simplesmente deixei que a "Mestra das Cartas" fosse feliz em paz! Uhnn... Pelo menos eu acho que você foi feliz!' – disse de forma ressentida.

'Não duvide disso nem por um segundo!' – exclamou imediatamente fazendo um nervoso gesto. 'Sinceramente espero, no fundo do meu coração... – fechou os olhos, emocionada, logo depois os abriu fitando intensamente a figura masculina. 'Que eu tenha o feito feliz também!' – o inevitável choro recomeçou.

'Fez sim, Sakura!' – sorriu, mas não foi um sorriso carinhoso, e sim um sorriso totalmente cínico. Ele complementou lhe dizendo: 'Penso que você fez tanto que neste instante tudo que você_ supostamente_ sentia por mim evaporou instantaneamente!' – sorriu de lado, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sakura pensou que ele não se atreveria a tanto; enganou-se. 'Mas tudo bem! Será melhor nos separarmos! A minha família me espera! Tenho responsabilidades muito importantes. E você, Sakura...' – sorriu com malícia olhando desdenhosamente para a jovem assustada. 'que fique por aqui! Pois definitivamente, aqui é o seu maldito lugar mesmo! – gritou sem cerimônias na cara dela.

O amor. Onde este sentimento se encontrava quando o poder, o dinheiro, o prestígio de aparências se manifestava ruidosamente? Cegamente era deixado em segundo plano, talvez

O choro dela diminuiu depois destas palavras. Estranhamente diminuiu. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, coisa que parecia literalmente impossível diante daquele fatídico momento.

'Tic-tac! Tic-tac! Na realidade, o tempo não pára. E olha como eu sou bonzinho! Lhe darei mais uma chance: você tem certeza que não quer vir comigo? Qual é a tua reposta,... Anjo?' – ele ainda a machucava. Não percebia que ela estava aparentemente sofrendo? Que droga! Amaldiçoada arrogância! Detestava isso nele!

Sentia-se tão indecisa, completamente indefesa naquela ocasião. Quando menina se viu quase obrigada a corresponder ao sentimento dele. Com ele ao seu lado se sentia tão segura, confiante, protegida, mas... Claro que não era uma desculpa por tê-lo sempre por perto, é que... Sua alma não sabia o que decidir! Precisava de tempo! Mas isso o faria sofrer tanto... Ele não merecia seu amor incerto.

'Tenho!'

BANG!

O intenso baque da confirmação ressoou no ouvido apertando cruelmente seu âmago. O coração deu um pulo em falso que por pouco não deixou seu corpo.

'Não tenho como te acompanhar nem agora e nem depois!' – Sakura conclui com pudor.

Lembrava convictamente das últimas palavras que Li Syaoran dissera. O tom rouco, frio... A expressão dramática. Decepção estampada em seu semblante. O olhar intenso... Sua última visão do valente guerreiro. A cena na sua mente agora se passava em _câmera lenta_.

'Como quiser... Acabou tudo! Você...' – antes de completar o observou respirar profundamente. 'não merece o meu amor! Passe bem!' – a voz saiu raivosa,... os olhos castanhos-âmbares fechando-se _dolorosamente_,... o rosto querido virando lentamente... Completamente... Ele relutou antes de virar totalmente de costas, porém de maneira decidida foi caminhando para longe... Mais longe... distante.

Ficou parada.

Inerte.

Congelada...

observando seu herói andar apressadamente – tomar o alcance do qual não se poderia mais vê-lo – nunca mais. Para sempre. Com ele, iam embora lembranças diversas, inesquecíveis, experiências vividas veementemente... Dos seus lábios um soluço repreendido, forte, saiu alto.

'AHHHHHH...!' – extravasou tendo as duas mãos no coração. Em seguida a boca é a que era tampada. 'Perdoe-me!' – disse com a voz abafada.

Depois da partida dele o brilho de seu olhar nunca mais se demonstrou. O sorriso doce, sincero, espontâneo que naturalmente possuía, sequer passou perto dos seus lábios. Tentou! Muito! Tentou esquecê-lo e em vão! Como simplesmente esquecê-lo se cada pedacinho do seu ser o lembrava? Ela queria esta resposta, no entanto somente vinha perguntas e mais perguntas sem resolução definitiva. Se ela o deixou ir por que diabos sofria tanto? Por quê? Masoquismo não fazia parte de sua religião, sem dúvida. Constatou por fim que tinha cometido o ato fatal de dispensá-lo entregando-o de bandeja para o clã. O clã que a odiava.

Soube meses depois através da Internet que o herdeiro e agora oficial Líder do clã Li estava à procura de uma noiva. O arcaico clã tratava-o como um objeto de leilão, quem pagasse mais, levava-o! Revoltou-se. Logo vieram propostas, milhares! Claro, as oferecidas estavam loucas para fisgar o herdeiro chinês. Soube também que os Li já tinham se decidido. Outra influente família havia sido escolhida juntando assim duas poderosas linhagens chinesas. Tradição tola! Tudo errado! Tudo fora de órbita. Sua prima querida sempre dissera que ela iria encontrar a sua merecida felicidade. Merecia? Não merecia. Só se seu coração fosse arrancado de dentro dela, aí quem sabe!

Passaram-se dois anos. Anos cruéis.

Touya, apesar de nunca aprovar seu namoro com Li, assistiu inconsolável, sua irmã morrer aos poucos. Seu pai a aconselhara dizendo que ela tinha de se dar uma chance de ser feliz ao lado do amado guerreiro. Estava prestes a largar tudo e todos quando viera a terrível notícia: Syaoran tinha noivado, _oficialmente; c_ompletara vinte anos. Era tarde demais. Especulações afirmaram a plena e _suposta_ felicidade dos noivos. A indiscreta festa que os Li e os Wing deram era equiparável ao festejo de um reino – o que não deixava de ser verdade. Se, decidiram isso, não seria ela que atrapalharia o sucesso do intento deles.

Chorara de arrependimento como nunca. Seu mundo desabou novamente, agora caia direto num poço escuro, frio e profundo. Pelo jeito, pretendia ficar lá por um bom e incalculável tempo. Tudo isso era um pesadelo sem fim, a realidade nua e crua.

Evitava a todo custo saber de qualquer tipo de notícia que envolvia a família Li.

Passado quase três meses deste marcante fato, se formara em História. Orgulho do pai, do irmão, da prima, enfim, dos queridos amigos. Namoro sequer passava pela sua mente, até porque tinha obscurecido seu coração para qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso. Punia-se.

Fora numa festa, o noivado de Touya com a espevitada Nakuru, ainda lhe restava uma vaga esperança: a chance remota de ser feliz ou ao menos deixar a vida levá-la, quem sabe Deus a perdoaria. Viu sua ex-professora e amiga Misuki; Tomoyo: melhor prima/amiga e eterna companheira para o que der e vier; Eriol: o mago que a ajudou na sua empreitada com a magia que surgiu tão repentinamente em sua vida, amigo e namorado da melhor amiga, observava-os fazerem planos de matrimônio; o pai feliz e solitário, porém ele sempre amaria sua mãe. Mãe que nunca esteve presente terrenamente, mas sempre espiritualmente a guiando, protegendo-a, até de si mesma. Os amigos alegres... Amigos de verdade, não era só um sujeito simples. Seu irmão e cunhada esbanjava felicidade por entre os poros. E ela mesma, viu-se solitária, não se encaixava ali, porém...

Dentre essas pessoas tinha uma, que, no passado, amou. Amou fraternalmente. Percebia ele lhe lançar indiretas quase todo o tempo, mas ignorava-o. Yukito fora vendo ao passar dos anos a pequena e inexperiente garotinha transformar-se numa bela e madura mulher. Com certeza ela o atraia, tanto fisicamente como essencialmente. Tinha muito em comum com o melhor amigo do irmão. Resolveu atender ao pedido de Touya. Aliás, a família e amigos incentivavam-na. Então deu o braço a torcer, aceitou o pedido de namoro. Todos festejaram para a vergonha de ambos. A festa seguiu mais alegre, aparentemente. Será que estava usando-o para esquecer Syaoran? Que ironia, ele próprio a consolou depois da desilusão que sofreu, agora namoraria Yukito para tentar consolar-se do fora que deu nele. Se não fosse trágico, seria por demais cômico.

O relacionamento seguia muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Ele era gentil, romântico e atencioso, mas nunca seria um terço do que Syaoran era. Óbvio, Yukito não era _ele_.

Quanta falta sentia do _seu_ pequeno lobo! Dos seus beijos longos, apaixonados, intensos... O toque carinhoso e quente de suas mãos a ludibriava totalmente. Arrepiava-se inteira somente de imaginá-lo a tocando! Até seu gostoso cheiro almiscarado chegava a sentir; estava enlouquecendo de saudades. E o olhar penetrante então? Meu Deus! Belos olhos amendoados, determinados, doces, os mais lindos de todo o universo – apostaria isso e com certeza levaria o prêmio.

E a tal noiva de encomenda? Sentia as mesmas sensações que ela diante do feiticeiro?

Os momentos em que sentia a falta da pele dele na sua curiosamente se questionava se a tal noivinha sentia semelhantes efeitos, dos quais ela certamente já experimentara. Coisa de mulher, de fato. A dúvida-mor era se a moça que seria oficialmente de Syaoran sentia a mesma coisa que ela quando olhava-o, tocava-o, beijava-o... Não sabia, mas se ela não sentisse a mesma coisa, nem perto chegaria então. A comparação aí estava fora de cogitação. O banho se tornara bem mais interessante quando pensava sobre isso. Suas mãos ganhavam vida própria e tocava seu corpo molhado, tentando 'imaginar' teu amado o acariciando; a lembrança vinha e se deliciava toda. Amaram-se antes dele partir. Parece que adivinharam o que estava por vir... O seu consolo nestas horas de solidão era pensar que pelo menos ele a fizera mulher, sua. Sofrer se tornara para ela uma angústia tão costumeira que nem ligava mais se a machucava ou não.

**#Presente **

Andando nas alamedas de Tomoeda, Sakura lembrava tudo que vivera após a partida de Syaoran. Caminhava sentindo a cabeça latejar por causa da força dos acontecimentos passados. Baixou as pálpebras, escondendo nelas as tristes esferas verdes na tentativa de ver se conseguia resgatar uma lembrança boa dos dois. Li fazia tanta falta. Com isso se viu em um passado em que sonhar pra ela era tão fácil. Um lapso de sua memória a fez sorrir. As cenas passavam nitidamente bem a frente de seus olhos. Umas das lembranças mais doces de toda a sua vida:

**#Passado**

Aquele dia tudo parecia estar mais colorido, mais alegre, mais bonito e não era só aparentemente, tudo estava maravilhoso, se fosse possível que melhorasse, com certeza estragaria. O motivo? O único e querido motivo: Syaoran! Li voltaria para seus braços em dois dias e isso significava que mataria as saudades de 3 meses separados. Fora uma eternidade e um castigo passar um pouco mais de 90 dias sem vê-lo, sem tocá-lo, sem beijá-lo e comprovar com os seus próprios olhos o lindo sorriso que a derretia inteira. Seu namorado recebera um convite dizendo para ele que seria um privilégio se Li estudasse numa conceituada escola dos EUA, era só ele comprar as passagens e pronto, estaria ingressando para uma das melhores escolas de administração da América e do mundo. O intercâmbio teria a carga diária de 93 dias. Ele não ia aceitar e ia responder à carta alegando que não poderia aceitar o convite por motivos pessoais, mas Sakura o aconselhou a não perder esta oportunidade, talvez única que ele teria na vida. E decidiu ir por pura insistência da namorada, que o fez jurar que telefonaria, mandaria e-mails todos os dias; essa era a exigência da feiticeira e assim ele estaria liberado para viajar. Syaoran achou graça da liberdade que Sakura estava lhe dando, como se ela fosse dona dele! Ela respondeu que ela era! E foi deixando uma parte dele na pequena cidade de Tomoeda, com a sua dona, dona do seu coração.

'O café da manhã está servido, monstrenga!' – uma voz masculina anunciou debochada. Ouviu os passos e sorriu de lado. Logo apareceu sua bela e graciosa irmã.

'Sinto muito, amado irmãozinho, você não vai estragar este maravilhoso e perfeito dia que certamente vou ter!' – a menina falou literalmente pulando de alegria. 'Sua monstrenga hoje está com um ótimo humor, então... desinfeta!' – dispensou-o de modo desleixado.

'Que pena! Se hoje para você será um dia maravilhoso,...' – viu-a sentada na mesa acenando e bebericando o suco natural que o moreno havia feito. 'para mim será uma porcaria! Me dá esse suco!' – tomou desleixadamente o copo da mão da irmã.

'Hei! Seu grosseiro! Este suco é meu!' – gritou nervosa esquecendo-se do seu perfeito dia

'Foi você quem fez? Não! Então ele é meu!' – Touya bebeu o suco praticamente em três goles. Tomou a jarra que a irmã ia pegar nas mãos e rapidamente a virou inteira na pia da cozinha despejando todo o suco fora.

'Arghh! Não acredito Touya Kinomoto! Que fez isso!' – esbravejou.

'Se quiser suco, faça o seu!' – o moreno gargalhou e bateu a mão no topo da cabeça da garota furiosa que chegava a soltar fumaça pelos poros.

'Você acredita numa coisa dessas, Tomoyo? Ele consegue de uma maneira ou de outra estragar o meu dia! É um baka! Isso que ele é!' – Sakura reclamava para a melhor amiga as traquinagens do irmão.

'Aí, Sakura, ele faz estas coisas pra te chatear como sempre! Velhos hábitos nunca mudam.' – a morena disse enquanto almoçavam no intervalo das aulas. 'O Touya deve saber que Syaoran chega de viagem depois de amanhã. É isso.' – riu da careta que a prima fez.

'Não tem como ele saber, só contei para meu pai e para você, Tomoyo. Meu pai deve ter contado a ele. Ultimamente meu pai não está se controlando e conta tudo para ele!'

'Seu irmão sabe ser persuasivo quando quer, Sakura.' – sorriu.

'Eu bem sei!... Aiiiii!' – soltou de repente um grito entusiasmado. 'Finalmente acabou este curso e Syaoran poderá voltar para meus braços!' – os olhos verdes cintilavam de tanta felicidade.

'Que romântico!' – apareceram nos olhos violetas duas estrelas brilhantes. 'Eu poderei filmá-los com minha câmera nova! Syaoran me prometeu que a traria dos EUA exclusivamente pra mim!' – a morena batia palmas de tanta emoção.

'É, você tem razão, Tomoyo: velhos hábitos nunca vão mudar.' – sorriu com uma gota na cabeça. Deu uma mordida generosa em seu lanche.

Sakura tinha recebido a mensagem do retorno de Syaoran através do seu e-mail. Nos últimos três meses o contato era diário como o prometido, pelo menos as mensagens, mas sempre quando podia ele telefonava contando sobre o curso, e como era a vida ocidental. Porém se Sakura não o perguntasse mais coisas, ele só falaria um "Estou bem, não se preocupe." e só. Sorriu abertamente com o jeito do namorado. Finalmente depois de meses de separação, os dois se reencontrariam.

Li, Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no segundo colegial, estudavam na antiga escola de Touya. O verão estava chegando com força total em Tomoeda, fazendo os dois clubes na cidade lotarem no fim de semana.

'Oi, Kinomoto. Recebeu mais recados do Li? Quando ele volta dos EUA?' – uma garota de cabelos curtos aproximou-se das duas e perguntou com um sorriso simpático.

'Sim, Yume, recebi sim. A volta dele está prevista para daqui dois dias.' – respondeu sem graça, olhou mais a frente, um grupo de meninas, reconheceu-as como sendo integrantes do fã clube do namorado. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'É mesmo? Que bom! Estamos morrendo de saudades do Li! Darei a ótima notícia para as meninas! Tchau - tchau! E obrigada!' – saiu correndo em direção ao grupo feminino. Foi recebida com expectativa e logo após gritinhos eufóricos e agudos podiam ser escutados.

Tomoyo prensou as mãos nos ouvidos, incomodada com a gritaria, riu do semblante bravo da ruiva. Ia dizer alguma coisa, porém não teve tempo, foi interrompida por outra garota.

'Kinomoto, é verdade que o Li chega na sexta?'

Sakura rodou os olhos, era a SÉTIMA vez que responderia àquela pergunta! O chinês era um sucesso entre o público feminino.

'Sim.' – foi monossilábica, cansada de falar.

A menina agradeceu e saiu saltitando até o prédio da escola.

'Syaoran me paga!' – ameaçou com os punhos cerrados.

'Quem manda ter um namorado gostoso!' – Tomoyo disse divertidamente.

'Cala a boca!' – pegou uma bala e jogou na morena que se desviou a tempo do doce.

'Só estou repetindo o que todas dizem.' – riu do ciúmes da prima. Não era só Sakura que sofria, Syaoran também não suportava os assédios dos garotos em cima da feiticeira, mas não passava disso. Fala sério, quem se meteria com a namorada de um cara que é faixa preta? Nenhum! Só se quisessem cometer suicídio! E antes da viagem Tomoyo assegurou à Li que ficaria de olho e não deixaria nenhum carinha que fosse se aproximar da sua Sakura. Nesta confusão toda quem perdia era ela; os assédios das meninas eram bem mais freqüentes, e a feiticeira às vezes mandavam-nas procurar Syaoran na esquina! E não é que algumas iam? Gargalhou olhando a ruiva praticamente beber a latinha de refrigerante inteira de uma única vez.

A colegial respirou fundo antes de falar: 'Não vou negar isso! Só confirma o quanto tenho bom gosto!' – sorriu maliciosa. Tomoyo sorriu e acenou positivamente.

Sexta-feira havia chegado para a felicidade geral da nação! Bem, menos para Touya, que foi obrigado pelo pai a levar a irmã de carro para o aeroporto internacional de Tókio buscar Li. Tomoyo não foi porque tinha um importante ensaio do coral bem naquele dia.

'Que pena papai não poder vir!' – Sakura comentou enquanto admirava a paisagem

'Eu quem digo, monstrenga!' – Touya disse carrancudo. 'O moleque é muito folgado! Vou fazer ele pagar a gasolina, que não está nada barata!'

'Não ouse dizer isso a ele, Kinomoto Touya!' – repreendeu-o. 'Papai ficará sabendo depois desse absurdo! Não me mata de vergonha! Deixa que eu pago, você fica com a minha mesada deste mês, pronto! Satisfeito?'

'Não! Não faça isso! Deixa-o pagar, Sakura! Sabia que você namora com o herdeiro de um Império? Não fará diferença alguma...'

'Já disse, Touya, Syaoran não arcará com despesa nenhuma e ponto final! Dirija, estamos atrasados!' – virou o rosto voltando a admirar a viagem com um sereno sorriso.

O moreno bufou e calou-se. O restante da viagem foi silenciosa.

Os vôos chegavam o tempo todo. Um por um, a garota fazia questão de conferir se era dos Estados Unidos, a atendente estava ficando um pouco impaciente com a insistência da ruiva.

'Por que não aguarda este vôo, sentada, senhorita? A maioria dos vôos que têm escalas, atrasa.' – a bonita moça de uniforme disse com uma gentileza mascarada.

A colegial respirou fundo e cruzou os braços.

'Ouviu a moça, Sakura. Vamos nos sentar.' – o irmão disse puxando-a pela mão até as poucas cadeiras vazias do movimentado aeroporto.

Os dois irmãos aguardavam o desembarque, na frente deles um telão ia anunciando as chegadas e as saídas de todos os vôos. Sakura já estava frustrada com a demora do pequeno lobo. O irmão ao lado, suspirava de ansiedade, também gostaria de ver o moleque logo, pois só assim a irmã sossegaria e os belos olhos voltariam a brilhar como duas preciosas esmeraldas que eram. O telão marcou na sessão de desembarque, um vôo dos EUA. Sakura pulou da cadeira. Finalmente! Correu se esquivando das pessoas até chegar à área de espera onde um vidro separava a pista. Podia-se ver um avião chegando à pista de pouso. Colou a testa no vidro sorrindo e quase chorando de tanta emoção. Touya continuava sentado com os braços cruzados, tentando demonstrar indiferença.

_This time, This place_

_**(Esta vez, este lugar)**_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_**(Maltratado, Erros)**_

_Too long, Too late_

_**(Tempo demais, tão tarde)**_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_**(Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?)**_

_Just one chance_

_**(Apenas uma chance)**_

_Just one breath_

_**(Apenas uma respiração)**_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_**(Caso reste apenas um)**_

_Cause you know_

_**(Porque você sabe)**_

_you know, you know_

_**(Você sabe, você sabe)**_

'Estou sentindo! É a presença dele! Está perto...' – com os olhos fechados sussurrava pra si mesma, quando abriu-os a imagem de um alto rapaz de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos cor de mel surgiu a sua frente portando uma mochila nas costas e duas enormes malas nas mãos. Li sorriu assim que avistou a namorada, fazendo a ruiva desatar a correr na direção dele.

Syaoran caminhou um pouco, nesse meio tempo largando a mochila e as malas no chão. Os olhos castanhos não desviavam sequer por segundo da adorável figura feminina que vinha para ele. Abriu os braços para receber Sakura com todo o seu amor. A feiticeira se jogou, abraçando-o fortemente. Foi obrigado a rodopiá-la em volta de si evitando assim não cair pra trás devido à força do impacto. Sakura ria enquanto Li a rodopiava enlaçando sua cintura possessivamente.

'Que saudades, meu amor!' – disse baixinho no ouvido do namorado.

O rapaz sorriu antes de dizer: 'Essa fala é minha.' – disse suavemente, a feiticeira sorriu de pura felicidade com os olhos marejados. Apoiou confortavelmente sua cabeça no ombro masculino.

_That I love you_

**_(Que eu te amo)_**

_That I have loved you all along_

_**(Eu te amei o tempo todo)**_

_And I miss you_

_**(E eu sinto sua falta)**_

_Been far away for far too long_

_**(Estive longe por muito tempo)**_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_**(Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo)**_

_and you'll never go_

_**(E você nunca irá)**_

_Stop breathing if_

_**(Pararei de respirar se)**_

_I don't see you anymore_

_**(Eu não a ver mais)**_

Separaram-se, mas não se desgrudaram. Olharam-se profundamente.

'Você cortou o cabelo.' – disse passando as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes.

'Sim.' – Li confirmou sorrindo levemente. 'Você... gostou?' – indagou curioso, pegou as mãos delicadas entre as suas e beijou-as carinhosamente.

'Gostei! Os ares dos Estados Unidos lhe fizeram muito bem! Eu não disse? A razão desta vez estava comigo, senhor "a razão está sempre do meu lado"!' – falou debochada.

O feiticeiro sorriu contente com a observação. Sakura olhou fascinada diante do simples gesto que a enfeitiçava. Que saudades desse sorriso. Que lindo sorriso.

'O que foi?'

'Nada.' – corou, baixou os olhos fitando seus pés.

'Lhe conheço Sakura, não desvie seu olhar do meu.' – Syaoran pediu tocando-a no queixo e trazendo os olhos verdes de volta pra si. 'Eu sei o que está querendo...' – a voz grossa saiu rouca de desejo.

'Sabe?' – o tom saiu tremido, os olhos estavam hipnotizados, o rapaz confirmou aproximando o rosto do seu lentamente. Apertou o laço na cintura fina. As respirações se mesclando, os narizes se tocando, olhos se fechando, e finalmente sentiram os lábios se enroscando um no outro. Sakura enlaçou os seus braços no forte pescoço do pequeno lobo colando seu corpo no de Syaoran, sentiu-o quente, ardente como sempre quando se beijavam. O corpo da adolescente se estremeceu sentindo os lábios macios tocarem os seus de modo apaixonado. Sentiu a boca no namorado pedir licença para tornar o beijo mais exigente, o pedido foi concedido com eficiência. As línguas pareciam não se suportarem e brigavam uma com a outra de modo intenso. Os rostos mexiam-se alucinadamente procurando sem sucesso uma melhor posição. Sakura fez carinho na nuca do rapaz enquanto descia uma de suas mãos acariciando o braço musculoso. Os pulmões pediam desesperadamente por ar, mas os dois pelo jeito tinham um fôlego e tanto. Syaoran a puxou mais para perto do seu corpo buscando enlouquecido por mais contato.

Touya assistia a cena romântica, aborrecido pelo modo como os dois se beijavam. Que irmão gostaria de ver uma coisa dessas? Ainda mais quando o sujeito era um lobo e beijava a irmã parecendo um bicho esfomeado tentando matar a fome de meses! Cerrou os punhos. Respirou fundo para controlar os nervos, apesar dos pesares os dois permaneceram muito longe um do outro e mereciam estar tendo este reencontro. É, mas o prazo já acabou, tinha que se intrometer, fazer o quê se o seu lado ciumento e fraternal falava mais alto? Já estavam chamando atenção demais, pensou percebendo as pessoas olharem curiosamente para o casal assanhado. Caminhou no saguão e quando chegou perto o suficiente para ser ouvido, pigarreou alto.

O casal percebendo companhia, encerrou o beijo e viu o moreno lhes presentearem com um sorriso forçado.

'Kinomoto?' – Syaoran falou quase sem fôlego devido ao beijo. Quase morreu de susto ao ver o cunhado bem ali.

'Olha a hora!' – bateu seu dedo no relógio que tinha no punho direito. 'Sinto muito, mas não tenho tempo a perder!'

Sakura corou e olhou para o namorado assustado, sorriu constrangida. Syaoran percebendo que era observado virou o rosto na direção da amada e sorriu sem graça também. Sua boca chegou muito próxima do ouvido dela e sussurrou: 'Estive nos céus agora pouco, porém acho prudente voltarmos para o mundo real antes que seu irmão me decapite como olhos dele revelam pra mim neste exato momento.' – beijou a testa de seu anjo e se separou dela, interpondo-os em uma distância segura. Sakura esboçou um sorriso divertido e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo. Divertido porque o irmão pegou-os numa posição, digamos assim, bem comprometedora e nada inocente e agora o moreno observava o namorado com um olhar mortal. Apaixonado é devido ao jeito que o feiticeiro lhe falou, ela também ia aos céus quando o beijava e não queria sair daquele paraíso onde cada fração de segundo era perfeito.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_**(De joelhos, eu pedirei)**_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_**(Última chance para uma última dança)**_

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_**(Porque com você, eu confrontaria)**_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_**(Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão)**_

_I'd give it all_

_**(Eu daria tudo)**_

_I'd give for us_

_**(Eu daria por nós)**_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_**(Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei)**_

_'Cause you know,_

_**(Porque você sabe)**_

_you know, you know_

_**(você sabe, você sabe)**_

O primogênito da família Kinomoto e o caçula dos Li se encaravam desafiadoramente. Notando o clima, Sakura chamou a atenção do herdeiro.

'Vamos Syaoran, quero que me conte tudo! Não aceitarei resumos, quero detalhes, detalhes!' – disse alegremente, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e alcançou os lábios de Li, beijou-os rapidamente, e sorrindo docemente pegou as duas mãos do namorado puxando-o para frente.

'As minhas malas estão...'

'Touya se encarregará de pegá-las para você!' – interrompeu-o olhando para o irmão que ainda fitava Syaoran com cara de poucos amigos. 'Certo, maninho?'

'Você só poder estar...'

'Vamos Touya! Não vê que Syaoran está exausto! Passou horas viajando! Ele quer chegar imediatamente em Tomoeda!' – disse contundente. 'Não é, amorzinho?' – indagou manhosa acariciando o rosto de Li, vendo-o visivelmente esgotado.

'Sim, meu anjo,... estou muito cansado!' – disse suspirando, e olhou de lado para o moreno que cerrava os dentes de ódio. Sorriu com escárnio.

'Nós te aguardamos na saída!' – gritou Sakura de mãos dadas com o namorado, que estava numa considerada distância do irmão.

Sem ter alternativa, o irmão da feiticeira foi até o lugar onde duas malas enormes e uma mochila se encontravam jogadas no chão do saguão do aeroporto. Pegou-as com um certo esforço. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas, e puxou as malas para cima. 'Agora virei carregador de malas de moleques.' – rodou os olhos. 'O que ele carrega aqui, pedras? Moleque maldito!' – soltou raivoso cerrando os dentes e se foi carregando com dificuldade as pesadas bagagens.

'Tomoyo, não consegui encontrar a sua filmadora, sinto muito.' – Syaoran disse, triste.

'Sério, Li?' – a voz saiu magoada. Tomoyo não escondeu o semblante decepcionado; há tempos que idealizava sua sonhada câmera/filmadora importada de última geração, até pensara em ir aos Estados Unidos somente para buscá-la. Mas quando soube que Syaoran iria pra lá não pensou duas vezes, o fez jurar que ia trazê-la à ela. 'Que pena. Tem certeza que você foi na loja que te falei?' – insistiu esperançosa.

'Fui! Informaram-me que o produto estava em falta e o vendedor que me atendeu não soube dizer quando que esta filmadora irá chegar aqui no Japão. Desculpe-me.' – o rapaz explicou reparando na fisionomia deprimida da amiga.

'Tudo bem! Você não tem culpa, Li!' – balançou as mãos. Suspirou, desanimada.

'Pare com isso Syaoran! Diga a verdade logo!' – Sakura rodou os olhos, mas havia um sorriso no belo rosto. 'Tomoyo está prestes a chorar!' – não agüentou, riu da cara de choro da prima. Syaoran não se segurou e começou a rir junto com a namorada. Que tortura!

'Vocês dois podem me esclarecer o que está acontecendo aqui?' – Tomoyo exigiu de forma intransigente.

'Mas é claro que eu trouxe sua filmadora,...' – nem terminou de falar, a morena soltou um grito e se jogou sobre ele. 'não ia descansar enquanto eu não a encontrasse! Você me fez jurar de joelhos e com promessas, eu não brinco.' – disse Li abraçando a melhor amiga.

'Você é tão mau!' – apertou o abraço. A cantora se separou do amigo e lhe disse: 'Confesso que acreditei nesta mentira deslavada, me pegou pela primeira vez na vida! Meus parabéns!' – elogiou beijando-o no rosto. Syaoran gargalhou concordando, a esperta Daidouji Tomoyo fora enganada. Ele teria que receber um troféu por essa proeza!

Sakura observou os dois e sorriu abertamente. A idolatria de Tomoyo com as filmadoras era comovente. O namorado lhe disse que tinha encontrado o pedido da morena e que brincaria um pouco com a amiga; apostou com ele que a prima choraria caso dissesse que não comprou a câmera e ele negou falando que era exagero da namorada.

Estavam na casa de Sakura, e Tomoyo fez questão de levar pizza e refrigerante para festejar o retorno de Li.

'Vai pagando aí!' – estendeu a mão cutucando-o.

'O quê?' – fez-se de desentendido.

'Não enrola, Syaoran! Aposta é dívida! Eu ganhei!'

'Isso foi trapaça, Sakura! Conhece a Tomoyo muito mais tempo do que eu!' – disse fazendo bico. 'Além do mais, ela não chorou!'

'Mas quase é indício de choro, espertinho! Quando apostamos você não especificou nada! Por isso levo a vitória!' – disse nervosa com a falta de palavra do namorado.

Tomoyo não estava acreditando que fizeram uma aposta se ela choraria ou não. Esses dois eram únicos mesmo.

'Muito bem observado! Vou te pagar, tanto pela Tomoyo ter _quase_ chorado, quanto pela sua inteligência!' – sorriu de lado.

Sakura estendeu a mão com um sorriso convencido nos lábios. '50 yens! Vai passando!' – mexeu a mão apressando-o. Li respirou fundo e pegou sua carteira no bolso na calça jeans que vestia e tirou duas notas colocando-as nas mãos da namorada, contrariado.

'Estou pasmada! Juro!' – a morena declarou olhando o casal gargalhando na cara dela.

Syaoran levantou-se e andou até uma bonita sacola de papel, e pegou com cuidado um embrulho dourado, encaminhou-se de volta ao sofá onde as duas garotas estavam sentadas e entregou-o para a morena.

'Muito obrigada! Quanto lhe devo?' – Tomoyo disse com o embrulho nas mãos.

'Deste jeito você me ofende! Receba isto como um presente!' – o tom foi contundente, sem chance para contestar. O herdeiro Li sentou-se e abraçou a feiticeira pelo ombro, trazendo-a junto a ele. A ruiva sorriu vendo Tomoyo abrir o presente que nem uma criança curiosa.

'Isto foi muito caro, Syaoran! Tem certeza?' – indagou analisando o material, com certeza o preço daquela câmera foi exorbitante.

'Não achei!' – sorriu, depois observou a namorada que o olhava de forma estranha. 'Aconteceu algo, Sakura?'

A adolescente pensou o que seria míseros 5 mil yens para um herdeiro de uma fortuna incalculável. Deu razão ao que Touya disse mais cedo, mas não se importava com isso. Syaoran nunca entrou neste assunto, talvez não querendo incomodá-la com tal assunto delicado. No colégio as pessoas falavam pelas costas que ela estava com o futuro Líder do prestigiado clã Li por puro interesse no dinheiro dele. Doía escutar isso, no entanto nunca dialogou com o namorado achando essa fofoca maldosa demais. Forçou um sorriso respondendo: 'Nada... só estava pensando em como você é generoso!' – não era a verdade, e sim uma meia verdade, realmente achava isso. Li sorriu levemente tendo um brilho no olhar, beijou os lábios doces rapidamente.

Depois de impedir Tomoyo de estrear a câmera nova e filmá-los, os feiticeiros resolveram que fariam os dois o jantar, então a morena decidiu deixar os pombinhos a sós se curtindo. Foi embora dizendo que sua mãe a esperava para jantar.

'O senhor Kinomoto e seu irmão não vão jantar?' – Syaoran estranhou vendo apenas dois pratos na mesa. O casal se encontrava na cozinha terminando de preparar a janta.

'Não. Meu pai está em Kyoto e só volta amanhã de tarde, Touya está ocupado e vai ficar na faculdade até mais tarde.' – disse pegando os hashis no armário.

'E o bola de pêlos? Não o vi até agora, ele está em seu quarto zerando mais um game pra variar?'

Sakura sorriu com a implicância de Li com o seu Guardião glutão: 'Kero está na Inglaterra. Eriol veio visitar Tomoeda há um mês atrás e me pediu se podia levá-lo.'

'Uhnn... então somos só nos dois! Interessante!' – exclamou pegando os hashis da mão de Sakura e colocando-os junto aos pratos.

'Sim, como há muito tempo não acontecia.' – sorriu maliciosamente. Finalmente o chinês era todo dela. Li virou-se para ela enlaçando-a com seus braços fortes e beijou-a com intensidade. Adorava quando ele fazia aquilo, os beijos dele eram tão apaixonados, ardentes, enlouquecia-a de prazer.

'Ótima notícia, minha Flor!' – separou-se dela sorrindo sedutoramente, amolecendo a japonesa de vez

O casal conversava animadamente sobre a viagem de Li, enquanto degustavam a comida caseira. Sakura não parou de sorrir nem por um segundo e pensava se seria daquele jeito quando os dois se casassem. Perfeito demais se fosse assim. Casamento? Nossa, ela tinha se superado com este pensamento. Mas o coração da menina havia um receio: O dia em que todo aquele sonho lindo acabasse. Será possível? Não! Syaoran a amava mais que tudo na vida, nunca a abandonaria! Não mesmo.

Os adolescentes foram para sala assistir televisão, porém o chinês não deixava a namorada apreciar o filme de jeito nenhum. Toda a hora ele fazia alguma graça chamando sua atenção, ela ria e se entregava aos beijos e carinhos irresistíveis de Li. Em um momento a jovem escapou das garras do rapaz indo parar perto da janela do cômodo.

'Pára, Syaoran! Você não me deixou assistir o filme nem por um minuto!' – sorriu o vendo levantar e se aproximar dela lentamente.

'O meu Anjo gosta mais de um filme do que de mim.' – disse manhoso. 'É isso mesmo?' – indagou charmoso. Chegou perto o suficiente para pegá-la pela cintura possessivamente e tomar os lábios da menina de modo guloso. Tirou os lábios da boca da feiticeira e sorriu dizendo, ofegante: 'Não sabe o quanto senti a sua falta...' – roçou seus lábios nos dela.

'Eu também... Morri de saudades!' – Sakura disse comovida. Abraçou o pescoço do chinês e deu um selinho. Sorriu quando sentiu o hálito quente na sua nuca. Arrepiou-se inteira. Mordeu o lábio inferior experimentando a sensação maravilhosa de ser beijada da maneira como Syaoran fazia naquele momento. O jovem distribuía beijos molhados em toda a extensão do seu pescoço; ergueu a cabeça automaticamente deixando-o continuar a carícia. Não suportando o desejo, trouxe o rosto do namorado pra si de maneira urgente e beijou-o vorazmente. 'Você me enlouquece.' – revelou ofegante.

Li sorriu de lado compreendendo perfeitamente o sentimento de Sakura, pois ele também sentia isso quando a amada estava em seus braços. Encarou-a percebendo um brilho nos olhos esmeraldas, um brilho de prazer. Sua nuca se arrepiou sentindo o carinho dos dedos femininos. Ela o provocava, e ele temia não poder conter-se. Inclinou a cabeça beijando a pele sedosa e perfumada dos ombros. Tirou uma de suas mãos da cintura e afastou a alça da blusa que ela vestia querendo senti-la mais e mais. Sabia que estava perdendo o controle, mas sentira uma ausência quase insuportável e queria matá-la trazendo Sakura para perto de si até eles não poderem mais se separar. Nunca mais.

'Eu te amo!' – a japonesa declarou num suspiro. Que sentimento louco era esse? A paixão a consumia e se Li não a soltasse naquele instante temia não conseguir fazê-lo por conta própria.

'Também te amo.' – a voz de Syaoran saiu rouca.

_That I love you_

_**(Que eu te amo)**_

_That I have loved you all along_

_**(Eu te amei o tempo todo)**_

_And I miss you_

_**(E eu sinto sua falta)**_

_Been far away for far too long_

_**(Estive longe por muito tempo)**_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_**(Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo)**_

_and you'll never go_

_**(E você nunca irá)**_

_Stop breathing if_

_**(Pararei de respirar se)**_

_I don't see you anymore_

_**(Eu não a ver mais)**_

Sakura permitiu que o chinês a tocasse com mais intimidade. As mãos grandes e quentes percorriam o corpo cheio de curvas, transformando-o em fogo. Os beijos pareciam não ser o suficiente para as duas almas apaixonadas. A paixão os envolvia. Sakura se perdia naquele mar de êxtase e as pequenas mãos se afundavam no cabelo macio de Syaoran tentando conter a força do desejo. Quando o namorado começou a beijar o seu colo, seu prazer explodiu com um gemido. O peito arfava sem parar.

'Vamos subir...' – disse ofegante. Nem soube como sua voz conseguiu sair. Fitou o belo rosto de Li: os lábios inchados, os fios rebeldes totalmente desalinhados e um brilho no olhar dourado denunciavam o que eles exatamente queriam naquele momento.

'Tem certeza?' – indagou mal acreditando no pedido ousado. Recebeu a resposta através de um beijo ardente da ruiva.

'Isso tira sua dúvida?' – perguntou sorrindo audaciosa.

Onde se escondeu aquela menininha meiga e inocente que conhecera e se apaixonara perdidamente? Bem, meiga ainda ela era, mas de inocente ela não tinha nem vestígio. O coração batia louco de emoção; Syaoran abriu um sorriso equiparável ao da feiticeira.

'Tira.' – foi a única palavra que disse. Subiu sua mão esquerda pelas costas femininas e com a mão direita puxou as pernas da namorada pegando-a no colo. Beijou-a suavemente. Subiram rumo ao segundo andar sem pressa, ambos queriam guardar este aguardado momento no fundo do coração e na memória. A expectativa aumentava a cada passo que Syaoran dava em direção ao quarto da Flor de Cerejeira onde em breve poderá ser chamado de paraíso de 2 habitantes, que ao se fundirem de corpo e alma se transformarão em apenas 1. Antes de entrarem, o chinês desceu a jovem amolecida de deleite dos seus braços, prensando-a entre a parede e o seu corpo. Seus lábios tomaram os dela sensualmente, causando em Sakura sensações nunca antes sentidas. Li a mostrava um mundo desconhecido e ela fazia de questão de o desbravar, detalhadamente. As firmes mãos masculinas tocavam com precisão todas as regiões do corpo insinuante e belo da jovem que se preparava e desejava morrer de prazer nos braços do ser amado. Syaoran posicionou sua perna esquerda no meio das pernas da garota. Sakura sentiu a coxa do namorado entre suas pernas, sorriu por dentro saboreando a sensação de libido que aflorava nela. Sentia com o tato os músculos definidos das costas, do torso, em seguida dos ombros, dos braços, acariciava todas as partes que suas mãos encontravam pelo caminho. Syaoran largou a boca amada alcançando o lóbulo da orelha, onde mordiscou e beijou levemente, ouviu um gemido da namorada. Seria a hora certa? Ofegantes os dois se olharam profundamente sentindo o fogo subir, o corpo inflamar clamando um pelo outro. Sakura conduziu-o com as mãos cruzando o quarto que foi fechado no ato com o impulso dos corpos. O rapaz foi empurrado pela feiticeira em direção à porta batendo-a com violência e riu surpreso, foi enlaçado pela cintura e beijado com fervor pelos lábios sedentos. Ainda beijando, a ruiva tateou a fechadura da porta e trancou-a passando a chave nela. Ansiando em dar o troco, Syaoran pegou os braços que antes enlaçavam sua cintura e empurrou Sakura que caiu com tudo na cama, fazendo-a rir adoravelmente, atiçando os instintos selvagens do chinês. A adolescente chamou-o com o dedo indicador sorrindo provocante, Li não fez objeção ao chamado e deitou-se sussurrando algo incompreensível, porém era compreensível o fato de que a garota o deixara louco incitando-o a atacá-la e beijá-la com desejo. O lobo atacava sua presa. Sakura gemeu, pois Syaoran subia a mão e apertava sua perna chegando à coxa, a saia foi afastada o cometendo a senti-la com mais intimidade. Separando-se para respirarem, o casal se encarava sem sequer piscarem. O feiticeiro ergueu-se, sentando-se nas pernas da namorada, sendo que as dela se encontravam entre as dele. Procurando algo em um dos bolsos de sua calça jeans, o chinês revelou uma caixinha vermelha de veludo. Sorriu de lado percebendo o susto da face de Sakura, os intensos olhos verdes arregalados a culpava. 'Eu comprei isso para você...' – disse baixinho.

Levantando o tronco, se apoiando nos braços, a garota sorriu contente com a surpresa de Li. 'Não acredito...' – sussurrou admirada. O belo rapaz abriu a caixa mostrando uma corrente de ouro contendo pendurado um pequenino lobo segurando um coração, minúsculas pedras de esmeraldas contornavam o pingente delicado. 'Que lindo!' – disse maravilhada.

'Me permite colocá-la em você?' – indagou indicando a corrente.

'Claro que sim. Deve.' – sorriu fascinada.

Syaoran abriu o fecho da corrente e inclinou-se sobre o corpo, alcançando o pescoço colocou a bonita jóia enaltecendo a beleza do amor da sua vida. 'Queria vê-la com isso...' – sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura. Erguendo o tronco os penetrantes olhos castanhos capturaram a figura perfeita bem diante dele, os âmbares flamejavam extasiados com a visão angelical. 'Você é linda demais!' – disse deslumbrado. Sakura o puxou de volta para ela, surpreendendo-o, cabia a ele apenas corresponder ao intenso beijo. No calor da hora, Li tirou sua camiseta a jogando sabe-se lá pra onde. Os dois estavam tão envolvidos que a consciência abandonava-os. A ruiva passava voluptuosamente as mãos nas costas nuas e desenhadas instigando o namorado. Já o rapaz mergulhava suas mãos no cabelo caramelo, sentindo o cheiro inebriante dos fios cobres enquanto beijava toda a extensão do rosto feminino de forma carinhosa e desesperada ao mesmo tempo. A blusa que a menina vestia parecia que pedia desesperadamente ao chinês a arrancá-la do corpo da amada, acatou o pedido deixando-a somente de sutiã rendado. 'Você me faz perder o senso do certo e do errado...' – Li suspirou ao dizer, a garota sorriu enlevada com a revelação apaixonada. Os lábios molhados do chinês beijavam o colo totalmente nu da japonesa e quando alcançou o decote volumoso sentiu-a estremecer e a pele se arrepiar. Sorriu de lado vendo a namorada de olhos fechados e com o lábio inferior sendo mordido tentando conter a delícia de ser explorada por ele; sua mão direita saiu da coxa dela, passeou pelo quadril, pela cintura fina, indo parar no seio ainda coberto, apertou-o com malícia beijando-a deliciosamente no pescoço, ouviu um gemido alto de pura satisfação. Que combinação perfeita! - Sakura pensou com paixão. Ah, se Syaoran pensa que somente ele a daria prazer, estava muito enganado, ela faria sua parte. Transferiu suas mãos das costas para a nuca do rapaz, segurando-a firmemente mordeu de leve a carne exposta do torso forte, em seguida lambeu deixando o rastro úmido e quente chegar até a orelha, o lugar também foi alvo de um mordiscada. O namorado estremeceu olhando-a nos olhos e dando um suspiro. Sakura o encarou maliciosamente levando suas mãos na direção da calça do rapaz, mais precisamente no botão, desabotoou lentamente deslizando o zíper. Ouviu-o gemer, sorriu, marota. Pegando as laterais da calça, ia baixá-la... Como se um trovão caísse do céu, escutaram uma voz conhecida, de homem, literalmente pularam de susto ao ouvirem batidas na porta acabando assim totalmente com o clima de sedução.

'Esquecemos do meu irmão.' – disse incrédula. Touya batia sem parar e chamava o nome da irmã repetidas vezes. Syaoran começou a rir contagiando a menina.

Li saiu de cima da feiticeira abotoando sua calça, de joelhos. Levantando-se da cama foi procurar a camiseta perdida.

'Sinto muito, Syaoran!' – suspirou desanimada observando-o procurar a camiseta. 'Droga! Touya sempre atrapalha minha vida!' – cerrou os punhos e bufou brava.

'Ele nos deixará em paz... Não se preocupe!' – sorriu de lado achando engraçada a maneira que Sakura reagiu por causa do intrometido irmão.

'Quando?' – perguntou esperançosa. Será que o feiticeiro tinha poderes de adivinhação, por que ela não previa isso no seu futuro.

'Um dia!' – disse pegando a camiseta e vestindo-a

'Muito engraçadinho... Belo consolo!' – saiu da cama apanhando sua blusa, colocou-a ainda nervosa e frustrada.

'Não fique assim, meu anjo.' – pegou a cintura trazendo a garota para si. 'Teremos a vida toda pela frente, conseqüentemente teremos oportunidades melhores do que esta.' – disse com um tom suave. Beijou os lábios carinhosamente. Sakura correspondeu ainda sentindo-se extasiada com a paixão.

'Ninguém irá nos separar!' – disse emocionada e em seguida, viu Syaoran assentir.

_So far away (So far away)_

_**(Tão longe) (Tão Longe)**_

_Been far away for far too long_

_**(Estive longe por muito tempo)**_

_So far away (So far away)_

_**(Tão longe) (Tão Longe)**_

_Been far away for far too long_

_**(Estive longe por muito tempo)**_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_**(Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe)**_

Sorrindo docemente, abriu os olhos, retornando ao presente. "Ninguém irá nos separar." Que frase irônica. Desfazendo o sorriso pensou que naquela época isto lhe parecia a coisa certa. Estava decretado. Ledo engano. Ela mesma dissera isso e este ninguém que ela imaginava não existir na verdade fora ela mesma. Segurando e apertando fortemente a corrente que se encontrava em seu pescoço que desde daquela noite nunca tirara, indagava pra si: Onde foi parar tanto amor? Em que lugar estava este amor que parecia não ter fim? Alguma coisa errada acontecera pelo caminho, o trajeto supostamente correto os ludibriara e indicara aos dois o quanto não sabiam nada da vida. A ponte sólida em que pisavam rachara e quebrara derrubando-os sem dó.

_I wanted_

_**(Eu queria)**_

_I wanted you to stay_

_**(Eu queria que você ficasse)**_

_Cause I needed_

_**(Porque eu precisava)**_

_I need to hear you say_

_**(Eu preciso ouvir você dizer)**_

_That I love you_

_**(Que eu te amo)**_

_That I have loved you all along_

_**(Eu te amei o tempo todo)**_

_And I forgive you_

_**(E eu te perdôo)**_

_For being away for far too long_

_**(Por estar longe por tanto tempo)**_

_So keep breathing_

_**(Então continue respirando)**_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_**(Porque eu não irei embora)**_

_Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_**(Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte)**_

_Keep breathing_

_**(Continue respirando)**_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_**(Porque eu não irei embora)**_

_Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_**(Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte)**_

_Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_**(Continue respirando Segure-se e, nunca me solte)**_

_Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_**(Continue respirando Segure-se e, nunca me solte)**_

Syaoran pulara sua janela naquela noite parecendo um_ Dom Juan_. Trouxe à face novamente um sorriso. Todas as garotas o chamavam de príncipe encantado, porque além de ser rico era lindo e muito charmoso exatamente como nas histórias infantis do ocidente. Suspirou. Um suspiro de saudades. Aquela lembrança a fez bem, pelo menos por pouco tempo, resolutiva, decidiu continuar suas amargas recordações.

**#Passado**

Estar com Yukito era bom para ela, fazia-a bem, mas... não era o que ela almejava verdadeiramente. Desde a festa do noivado de Touya e Nakuru passara quase um ano; conseguia viver a vida calmamente. Lecionava de dia e a noite fazia um curso de culinária. Precisava ocupar a maior parte de seu tempo para suprir a necessidade de tê-lo. O namoro com Yukito estava morno, nem avançava, nem terminava de vez. Eis um dia que estava dando aula, sentiu-se entranha, uma falta ar lhe consumira tão de repente que não conseguira disfarçar, chamando a atenção de seus alunos. Todo âmago do seu ser trazia sensação de sufoco como se a sua alma apertasse todo seu corpo de maneira cruel. Estava delirando de dor espiritual... Sentou-se numa cadeira para ver se tudo a sua volta parava de rodar. A última visão que teve foi de rostos preocupados em cima de si enquanto caia lentamente em direção ao chão, ouviu vozes, mas seu subconsciente a levou para longe do mundo real, longe de tudo e de todos e perto dos sonhos. Sua magia estava fraca, via só um flerte de luz, um pequeno flerte, nada mais.

Acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça, devia ter batido quando subitamente desmaiara. Tinha a consciência disso; depois tudo era um borrão na sua mente. Olhou ao redor reconhecendo o lugar como sendo seu quarto. Levantou o tronco, ainda confusa. Estirou as pernas para baixo erguendo o resto do corpo. Suas pernas, fracas, não a agüentaram, caiu novamente na cama sentindo uma leve vertigem. Assustou-se quando a porta foi aberta bruscamente.

'Sakura!' – observou o rosto preocupado do irmão. 'Como está, querida?' – abaixou-se até a altura da cama onde a irmã estava sentada. 'Todos estão assustados!' – disse passando carinhosamente a mão na cabeça da feiticeira.

Não tivera chance de responder. No quarto entraram mais quatro pessoas, ou melhor, três pessoas e um Guardião muito sério. Parecia abatido.

'Filha...' – desta vez foi o pai que lhe dirigira a palavra com o semblante tenso. 'Sabe o que aconteceu?' – questionou sutilmente.

'Você foi trazida da escola, desmaiou, Sakura!' – a prima manifestou-se com um timbre apreensivo.

Estava totalmente confusa...

Sua magia! Essa não! Olhou para as mãos, concentrando a energia, viu-a fraca, mas já estava recuperando-a aos poucos.

'Estou melhor papai.' – sorriu de maneira tranqüilizadora para o pai que devolveu o mesmo.

'Sua presença sumiu completamente por um instante...' – a reencarnação do mago Clow tinha perdido o tom brando característico para um bem menos sereno. 'Isto é sério Sakura... Muito. Você tem idéia disso, não é?' – indagou ajeitando o aro do óculos. Em seguida olhou para o Guardião do Sol que o lançou um olhar temeroso.

Naquele instante pensou que não iria suportar mais nada de ruim que por certo apareceria em sua vida. Temeu o que passava em sua mente. Se fosse isso, estava numa bela enrascada. Percebera que estava faltando alguém ali... Onde estaria Yukito...?

'E Yukito? Onde está?' – questionou ansiosa. Observou todos se entreolharem. Ywe! Sua magia tinha a afetado, conseqüentemente os Guardiões das cartas também estavam debilitados. Conseguia sentir, quase que imperceptivelmente a presença de Ywe na casa e a de Kero também estava muito abalada. Agora pegava as coisas no ar. Ficara desconfiada, mais séria... Amargurada...

'Ele está com Nakuru no meu quarto. Ywe chegou aqui voando com você nos braços.' – dissera Touya caminhando e parando perto do pai. 'Sentiu sua magia ficando gradativamente fraca. Kerberus...' – olhou o Guardião desconsolado, sentado na cabeceira, ainda recuperando as forças. Estreitou os olhos. O Guardião do Sol dependia muito mais do poder da Mestra das Cartas do que Ywe. O Guardião da Lua conseguiu manter-se em pé por causa da sua outra identidade. 'desmaiou possivelmente quando você perdeu quase toda sua energia. Isso acarretou...' – suspirou. 'Eriol você sabe muito melhor que eu. Não sei a melhor maneira de explicar...' – Touya disse olhando para o mago que acenou positivamente.

'Sakura...' – a cantora que estava perto da feiticeira não sabia como consolá-la diante daquele fato lamentável. Passou a mão na maçã do rosto da prima que aprovou o afago. 'Queria tanto te proteger disso tudo!' – disse lacrimejando

'Não se torture Tomoyo. Vou ficar bem, tenha fé!' – dera um sorriso fraco que não convenceu a morena. 'Antes que Eriol venha com sua teoria, embora já saiba de alguns pontos que ele irá me retratar...' – disse com uma seriedade tensa. Isso assustara a todos. 'Quero ver Yukito.' – anunciou levantando-se sendo segurada pela prima que estava mais próximo a ela. 'Já disse que estou bem! Posso ir sozinha!' – empurrou-a levemente. Ah! Também ficara orgulhosa.

'Yukito!' – correra o máximo que pudera até a cabeceira da cama em que o _namorado_ estava deitado. Sua energia enfraquecera muito. Ele gastou suas últimas forças para trazê-la a salvo em casa. Nakuru ao seu lado, fazendo o que estava no alcance dela.

'Estou bem, Sakura.' – sussurrou. A identidade falsa do Guardião da Lua estendeu a mão esquerda para a ruiva que pegou-a carinhosamente entre as suas.

'Agora ele precisa descansar... Depois você conversa com ele à vontade.'– a agitada noiva do irmão disse baixinho.

Antes de se separar do fraco homem, o admirou de maneira fraternal. Nunca o amou de verdade. Nunca o amaria. Não na intensidade que sentia e possivelmente sempre sentiria por Syaoran. O lindo feiticeiro que roubou seu coração sem pedir permissão iria para sempre dominar seu pensamento, alma e corpo. Isso. Sentia desejos cada vez mais passionais por um homem que não _mais_ a pertencia. Que pecadora! Mas quem disse que ela era de ferro? De certo ela tinha poderes excepcionais que nem mesmo ela saberia dizer se era limitado, controlável, somente sabia que seu corpo, coração, alma, era de uma mulher comum que tinha fantasias, ansiava sentir sensações plenas, ardentes e principalmente verdadeiras. Não quisera enganar Yukito obstante a extrema solidão e dor fizeram-na ceder. Seu caráter, sua índole, seus princípios, jamais mudarão por causa de Li – o que temia era tornar-se amarga e conseqüentemente inconseqüente. Os sinais já apareciam em suas atitudes.

A decisão de não usar mais magia foi causa de sua imprudência e egoísmo. Tinha seres que dependiam dela e que simplesmente por puro capricho arriscou deixar de lado este dom que Deus lhe dera; ignorara qualquer tipo de prenuncio anunciado. Erro grave. Eriol explicou o que já sabia: teria que recomeçar a usar seus poderes em prol de si mesma; sua aura necessitava de energia praticável para manter seus guardiões sagazes, vivos e protegidos de qualquer tipo de desgraça possível. Ela também estava à mercê, teria que estar preparada. Mas o mago reencarnado lhe ressaltara que ela tinha duas escolhas definitivas, a fatal: ela poderia abdicar de seu dom e trancar as cartas e os seus Guardiões no livro, para um possível discípulo futuro, talvez, de outra uma realidade. Doeu muito ouvir estas palavras da boca da reencarnação de Clow, mas a outra opção apagara todo o sofrimento anterior: recomeçaria a consumir energia, porque todos os seres possuidores de qualquer resquício de energia mágica teriam que, no mínimo, concentrá-la e manifestá-la (no dia-a-dia) de acordo com o nível que cada indivíduo necessite para assim equilibrar a carga energética. Caso contrário o desequilíbrio de energia que sustentava a feitiçaria poderia trazer danos irreversíveis ao mago. Isso era o básico do código ético do Conselho de _Magia Natural_, segundo o qual Eriol pertencia. Além do mais, suas queridas Cartas Sakura, impiedosamente se transformariam em simples cartas comuns. Recordava-se de Kero a alertando sobre essa possibilidade quando estava dando a magia da sua estrela para as Cartas Clow. Jamais deixaria aquilo acontecer... Daria tudo de si para que as Cartas nunca percam a magia que as faziam seres tão especiais. Únicas.

Uma grande responsabilidade ressurgia em sua vida, só que agora as reais circunstâncias dos fatos exigiam mais dela, muito mais. Sinceramente nunca quis aprofundar estes detalhes do mundo mágico, mas até seria bom ocupar sua vida com isso. Quem sabe o tempo passaria mais rápido, provavelmente cicatrizaria aos poucos a ferida ainda aberta de seu coração.

Sakura almoçava no intervalo das aulas. Sua manhã foi demasiada tediante, não via a hora de chegar o fim das aulas assim ela poderia ir embora e descansar. Ultimamente tudo a irritava, esta não era ela. Pediu um suco de maracujá pra ver se aliviava àquela tensão mórbida. Será que era estresse? Sim, possivelmente o trabalho e o treinamento de magia estavam sobrecarregando-a demais. Só podia ser isso. _Queria_... _Teria_ que ser somente isso. Suspirou. Esses suspiros também estavam bem frequentes. Seu pedido chegou e assim que o garçom colocou o copo na mesa imediatamente pegou o suco e tomou quase 500ml em apenas três goles. O garçom arregalou os olhos pensando que ela precisava se acalmar mesmo. Sendo educado o garçom sorriu simpático perguntando se ela queria mais alguma coisa, percebendo que o prato dela jazia esquecido.

'Mais um suco de maracujá, por favor.'

'Sim. Posso tirar seu prato? A senhorita terminou?'

'Pode.' – viu o atendente pegar seu prato colocando-o na bandeja junto com o copo. 'Obrigada!' – agradeceu.

'Não tem de quê.' – e saiu.

Sakura fechou os olhos, quando abriu-os sentiu um certo alívio, pelo jeito o suco fizera efeito imediato. Levou um susto quando uma voz a tirou de seus pensamentos longínquos. Achou que era o garçom, mas se enganou quando viu um homem sorrir para ela, reconheceu-o.

'Oi, professor Yamada!' – sorriu tentando parecer simpática. Não queria que seu mau-humor fosse percebido.

'Oi, professora Kinomoto! Estava passando por aqui quando me lembrei que este restaurante serve uma ótima comida. Está acompanhada?' – indagou, sedutor.

Sakura franziu a testa logo entendo a pretensão do homem. Aquele professor de geografia a cercava o tempo todo, seja na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar, e sempre a dando uma desculpa esfarrapada. Ele teve o azar de pegá-la num dia não muito propício. Estava cansada!

'Não.' – respondeu, seca. 'E desejo continuar assim, por muito tempo!' – sorriu irônica usando um tom intimidante fazendo questão agora que seu mau-humor fosse notado pelo homem.

Sorrindo totalmente sem graça, o professor pediu desculpas e se retirou num pulo só.

'Panaca.' – murmurou. Seu suco veio e assim ela pôde continuar no seu mundo da imaginação à vontade. Depois de algum tempo olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e constatou que estava na hora de ir, daria mais três aulas, bufou contrariada. Ia levantar-se, mas antes que fizesse este movimento sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou o pescoço a fim de ver a pessoa, arregalou os olhos.

'Tomoyo?' – disse, surpreendida. Há tempos que fugia da prima e neste momento ela encontrava-se ali encarando-a seriamente. Droga, detestava esse olhar.

A morena sorriu de lado e falou: 'Sim, sou eu! Isso é bom ou mau pra você?'

Sakura ficou tensa no ato, se a bebida tinha amenizado seu humor, o efeito acabou bem naquele minuto, foi o tempo que se passou desde que a morena deu as caras.

'Como soube – '

'Te segui!' – interrompeu a ruiva e sentou-se de frente para ela.

Espantou-se mais ainda. Tomoyo sempre fora sincera demais, em ocasiões certas, porque foi um erro naquele momento ela dizer-lhe a verdade. Sakura ficou irada com o atrevimento. 'Você não tem o direito de fazer isto!'

'Ah, posso não ter mesmo, porém você mesma me obrigou a chegar neste ponto, Sakura. Releve este detalhe.' – Tomoyo disse séria, o semblante e o tom estavam muito determinados, sinal de que ela falaria o que queria, e devia.

'Aceito ouvir o que tem a dizer! Mas aconselho a falar rápido, porque tenho horário a ser cumprido!' – a expressão de cólera da professora era evidente.

'Nossa! Agora você estabelece o tempo para conversar com as pessoas? Assim que funciona?' – a morena indagou irônica.

'Não estabeleço nada! Somente trabalho... Perdeu um minuto já!' – Sakura disse usando o mesmo tom da prima.

Seria páreo duro! Mas veio ali disposta a encarar essa suposta autodefesa que ela mesma se determinou a usar. Tomoyo sorriu pronta para 'desarmar' Sakura.

'Por curiosidade, você usa isso com seu pai ou seu irmão? Diz assim oh: "Papai, o senhor tem 5 minutos para dizer o que quer!" É assim? Coloca o trabalho, ou sei-lá-o-quê a frente das pessoas que se preocupam com você? Onde aprendeu a ser tão fria?'

'Quantas perguntas.' – a professora levantou os braços pedindo calma.

'Vamos? Quanto mais demorar, mais você perderá seu valioso tempo.' – sorriu de lado

'O que está querendo me insinuar... E não seja debochada comigo! Nós duas somos velhas demais para utilizar estas ironias...'

'Entendeu muito bem! Porém vou facilitar onde quero exatamente chegar, resumindo: Por que se afastou de todos? O que causou essa sua mudança radical? Aconteceu algo entre você e Syaoran, ou ele não teria a largado e sumido da face da terra fazendo papel de canalha, coisa que certamente ele nunca foi ou irá ser!' - ponderou de forma enérgica.

Sakura a encarou intensamente engolindo sua saliva. Tomoyo tocou em sua ferida, acertou em cheio como sempre. Maldita inteligência essa morena possuía. Juntou as evidências e agora a acusava exigindo respostas. Seria uma competente advogada.

Tomoyo continuou esperando a ruiva se manifestar, pendendo a cabeça para o lado.

Sakura respirou fundo e disse: 'Foi há muito tempo, Tomoyo, não acho conveniente entrarmos neste assunto agora. Syaoran apenas fez a escolha dele e eu a minha, ponto final. O livre-arbítrio é direito de todos.' – sorriu, mas um sorriso fraco demais para quem pensava estar totalmente convencida disso.

'Três anos se passaram desde então... e somente hoje, por pura pressão, convenhamos, você me diz que foi por isso? Faça-me o favor de não mentir pra mim! Saiba que se você mesma ainda não se convenceu disso, não vai me convencer que tudo isso, que este separamento repentino, foi por _escolha_?' – riu incrédula, levou seu tronco para mais perto de Sakura. 'Diga a verdade. Vim aqui para ouvir a verdade, somente ela. E não esta desculpa mal inventada! Vamos! Diga o que aconteceu _realmente_!' – exigiu de forma intransigente.

'Droga, Tomoyo! Se não quer acreditar nisso problema é seu, não ficarei aqui dando uma explicação que não existe! Aliás, não devo obediência nenhuma para com vossa futura senhora Hiiragizawa!' – soltou irônica. Droga! O autocontrole se esvaindo. Estava já demonstrando inveja da situação confortável da amiga em comparação com a dela própria que não encontrava-se nada cômoda, muito pelo contrário. Estava um rebuliço tremendo.

'Hum, agora é debochada, fria, orgulhosa... Nossa, quantas _qualidades _você adquiriu. É surpreendente.' – soltou com um sorriso de lado, cruzou os braços sob a mesa.

'Está enganada! Você é quem está sendo debochada comigo nesse instante... E não me venha me dar lição de moral dizendo que estou me comportando mal, só porque foi minha melhor amiga um dia não quer dizer que possui estes direitos sobre mim.' – disse friamente.

Tomoyo foi pega de surpresa agora. _Foi? _Ela ouviu bem ou seus ouvidos simplesmente estavam querendo lhe pregar uma peça? Uma inacreditável peça. Os olhos violetas arregalados a delatava do choque inesperado.

'Uau! Sua vez de ser surpreendida! Não sou tão orgulhosa, egoísta como você insinua que sou... Mereço um parabéns! Peguei Daidouji Tomoyo de jeito.' – a professora declarou com um meio sorriso.

'Por Deus, Sakura... Desabafe! Não é possível que uma pessoa doce, amável e sincera tenha se transformado da água pro vinho em uma noite...' – Tomoyo murmurou desconsolável.

'É bem mais interessante ser o vinho do que a água... Não é, Tomoyo?' – sorriu sugestiva.

Seus olhos piscavam freneticamente diante do comportamento deliberado da amiga... Ou ex-amiga como a feiticeira mesmo classificou-a. Uma posição que nunca cogitou ter um dia. Sakura realmente parecia uma nova mulher. Uma madura mulher. Uma mulher sem Li Syaoran do lado. Sorriu tristemente. Eriol lhe alertara, porém ela recusava a acreditar... Que pena. Apostara neste casal como quem aposta que o sol nascerá no dia seguinte. Suspirou pesadamente. O que dera de errado?

'Não vou desistir de ouvir o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia em que Li desapareceu daqui sem deixar ao menos um aviso sequer...' – Tomoyo disse de repente. 'Eu conheço meu amigo! Ele é honrado e franco demais para fazer uma indelicadeza dessas, por mais que ele aparente ser anti-social.'

'Infelizmente Syaoran Li não é perfeito como sempre lhe pareceu... O _seu _Romeu, prima, possui defeitos como qualquer outro ser humano.' – Sakura suspirou, viu a morena arregalar os olhos novamente. Levantou as sobrancelhas antes de dizer lentamente. 'Uhnn... se realmente faz questão de ouvir o que aconteceu... lhe direi então... Digamos que ele preferiu o posto de rei da China do que viver um suposto grande amor numa cidadezinha inferior qualquer!' – disse amargurada, com os olhos a ponto de derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de desamor. Maldição! Dera com a língua nos dentes. Tagarela! Fechou os olhos inevitavelmente; a vista estava embaçada.

'Oh...' – observou nitidamente Sakura finalmente libertar as lágrimas, as quais encontravam-se presas na prisão do seu coração. Imediatamente pegou de forma delicada as mãos suadas de frio da ruiva entre as suas. 'Sinto muito, Sakura, por não poder estar do seu lado. Por não ter percebido! Fui desatenta, ausente, eu confesso! Mas...' – hesitou. 'Qualquer ação que tenha feito no passado não poderá apagar em nada o que sinto por você... o que você representa pra mim foi, é e sempre será especial. Somos primas, isto não pode ser alterado nunca... Mesmo você querendo.' – apertou os olhos sentindo-se fraca.

Comoveu-se com as palavras reconfortantes da prima. A voz doce, serena desta morena sempre acalmou seu estado de espírito. Sakura baixou a cabeça deixando cair em seu colo sua trança comprida. Encarou as mãos que estavam entrelaçadas nas suas. Elas estavam quentes... aquele velho calor conhecido que sempre a acalentava. Tomoyo... sempre Tomoyo. Sorriu tremido. Sua face molhada a condenava nesse instante. Não queria mostrar-se frágil mais. Cansou das pessoas olhando-a de forma piedosa. Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol, seu pai, Kero, até Yukito a encarava como se ela fosse uma fraca sentimental. Chega dessa coisa de sempre protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Syaoran também fora assim com ela e particularmente odiava causar este tipo de sentimento nele. Imagina, a bondosa feiticeira não era o tipo de pessoa que despertava confiança... não era digna de tal coisa! A Mestra das Cartas, a boa samaritana mereceu este cargo. A doce menina lutou e conseguiu ser reconhecida. A linda garotinha lutou bravamente por isso tem direito de ser a dona das Cartas. A maneira que a tratavam sucessivamente dependia de uma compaixão e somente disso. Cadê algo além de mera compaixão? O anjo enfadou-se e cortou as próprias asas para fincar os pés na terra, no chão firme. No solo real. Sofrimento de amor... esta fase fazia parte da vida de qualquer um, ela mesma teria que se virar com esta impiedosa penitência. Se depender dela agora nenhuma pessoa se atreveria de livrá-la desse mal. Ela não era diferente de ninguém.

Assim que se sentia... a máscara caiu.

'Tenho que trabalhar! Se isso lhe interessar, agora eu cumpro corretamente meus deveres! Atraso faz parte do meu passado.' – o tom saiu sério, grave. Sorriu e livrou suas mãos das da bela morena. Levantou-se.

'Sakura...' – murmurou.

'Obrigada, Tomoyo. Desculpa se disse que você foi minha amiga... me enganei! Usei o tempo verbal errado... Você_ é_ minha amiga!' – viu o semblante da prima suavizar-se. 'E se considera mesmo nossa amizade especial... Deixa-me em paz. Não se preocupe mais. Estou bem...' – suspirou baixando o olhar, mas levantou-o em seguida. 'Ficarei bem! Até!' – virou-se e saiu com passos determinados o estabelecimento rumo à escola.

Depois daquela conversa nunca mais se encontrou com Tomoyo. Eriol viajara para Inglaterra e ela resolvera acompanhá-lo. Fora bom assim. Apenas esperava que a amiga não se fora magoada com ela. Já o relacionamento com Yukito baseava-se apenas em uma simples troca de palavras, apenas gestos educados da parte dela. Ela via o enorme carinho e desejo que o melhor amigo do irmão sentia por ela. Não podia dar a ele mais que uma infinita amizade. Ele sabia disso, entretanto recusava-se a terminar o namoro, se é que foi um dia, tornando tudo ainda mais complicado. Insistir numa coisa que não é verdadeira é perda de tempo.

Passou uma boa temporada desde que sua magia cessara. Agora sentia uma considerável elevação na sua aura. A cada instante que manifestava seus poderes sentia uma imensa vontade de ver Syaoran e mostrar suas novas façanhas, cartas e fazê-lo voltar atrás quando a chamara de covarde e fraca. Sabia que falara isso quando os dois eram rivais, mas em seu íntimo sempre quis provar para o orgulhoso feiticeiro, que suas acusações eram todas infundadas e invejosas. É! Ele sempre sentiu inveja por ela ser a Mestra das Cartas mesmo demonstrando indiferença; a sua ingenuidade não via isso quando eram apenas crianças inocentes... Não. Esta afirmação deveria estar totalmente no singular. Ela sim, ele nunca fora inocente e sim desconfiado de tudo e de todos. Educado com a intensa rigidez da aristocracia chinesa fora criado para ser o espelho do falecido pai, mas ele não precisaria se esforçar pelo que dona Yelan a revelou (das poucas conversas íntimas que tivera com a matriarca dos Li), ele era naturalmente a cópia perfeita do ex-Líder da família. Contudo sinceramente nunca julgou o herdeiro devido a verdadeira gratidão que tinha... Por sua superação, por todas as provações que lhe vieram para se tornar o que era hoje... Apesar de tudo, um _hoje_ amargo e...

**#Presente**

'Droga!' – praguejou cerrando os punhos. Seus pensamentos ultimamente eram _todos_ exclusivamente voltados para ele. Que tortura sem fim!

Sentou-se no banco de madeira ainda com as reminiscências vagando na mente. O parque estava deserto. Melhor.

Três anos e nove meses já tinham se passado. Sorriu ironicamente. Não tinha nem idéia que ainda viveria o que estaria por vir... Tinha completado vinte e dois anos no mês em que inesperadamente ele voltara... O seu amado... Diferente, _muito diferente_. Suspirou intensamente fechando os olhos e abrindo-os logo em seguida.

**#Passado**

Fazia calor em Tomoeda, mas um calor super agradável e gostoso, com certeza esse dia seria perfeito para treinar. Era domingo e acordara sentindo-se disposta. Respirou fundo e o ar refrescante do bosque invadiu seu narinas e pulmões. O bosque tornara-se seu refúgio secreto, além dela somente seus guardiões sabiam, claro, e Eriol, este ela desistira de burlar, não havia como, mas ele que ouse contar isso para alguém, principalmente para Tomoyo. Adentrou mais em seu refúgio escolhendo um lugar ideal para manifestar seus poderes com segurança. Fechou os olhos e uma luz rósea apareceu, a aura circundou todo seu corpo fazendo-a sentir uma sensação lenitiva submergir em sua mente e em sua alma. Abriu os olhos se concentrando para chamar seus guardiões. Eriol a ensinara com aulas práticas o poder da telepatia; essa capacidade era considerada pela legião de feiticeiros uma necessidade essencial e indispensável. Não queria ficar de fora. Ela finalmente aprendeu a absorver com disciplina e principalmente com sabedoria todo o ensinamento que lhe era passado devido às artes-marciais que começara a praticar há algum tempo.

"_Kero e Ywe quero os dois no bosque agora! Preparem-se, hoje estou com todo o gás!" _– sua voz em sua mente ecoou. Sorriu. Um pressentimento bom a perseguia, porém ao mesmo tempo em que era bom era perigoso, muito confuso. Balançou a cabeça dissipando aquele pensamento dúbio. Tirou sua chave mágica do pescoço e segurando-a ergueu seu braço na altura do peito e disse:

'Chave que guarda o poder da minha Estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre a nós, e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão! Liberte-se!' – o estonteante báculo se formou em suas mãos com orgulho sem igual.

'Sakura... Sakura... Não há necessidade de perder tempo invocando este báculo! Você finalmente possui o poder de convocar as cartas sem o auxílio desse sortilégio!' – uma voz imponente se intrometeu.

Sakura soltou um risinho sapeca.

'Deixe-a fazer o que quiser, Kerberus.' – outra voz menos grossa, porém não menos branda também se fez presente. 'Somos apenas os Guardiões. Não está em nosso alcance articularmos o que nossa Mestra tem ou não tem que praticar.'

'Se você se julga muito humilde, Ywe, o problema é todo seu! Não venha me meter no meio!' – Kerberus soltou revoltado da vida.

O Guardião da Lua como sempre ficou calado e balançando a cabeça, incrédulo, ponderando que essa criatura além de convencido ao extremo, era completamente previsível. Era apenas ele dizer uma verdade para o Guardião de araque que ele ficava todo ouriçado! Sorriu discretamente.

'Este seu jeito frio me envaidece, Ywe! – o tigre disse irônico, viu o ser celeste suspirar e cruzar os braços ignorando seu deboche. Achando-se superior. Como sempre. Poucas coisas mudam mesmo. Direcionou seus olhos de tom dourado à sua Mestra e amiga. Por falar nisso... Mudar.. Sakura sofreu uma mudança muito visível nesses últimos anos, pois o seu descuido no passado parando de usar magia o fez repensar se ela queria essa responsabilidade toda novamente em sua vida. Entretanto confiava incondicionalmente nela e sentia que a Feiticeira daria conta do recado facilmente... Sentou-se, incomodado com algo. Antes espontânea e jovial agora introspectiva e frígida. Nunca imaginou presenciar Sakura assim. Não combinava com ela... Por detrás desta radical alteração de comportamento logicamente vinha um _bom _considerável motivo... Não era difícil deduzir o que era, ou melhor, _quem _era: o moleque.

O único.

'Obrigada, Ywe! Kero acha que manda em mim!' – a ruiva sorriu, mas seus olhos não brilharam como antes quando chegava a iluminar todo o planeta, até o jeito de ela falar havia sido alterado; o tom antes doce passou para um totalmente sério e às vezes tornava-se frio – Kero pensou analisando cada gesto de sua amiga. Suspirou tristemente. Sakura desviou seu olhar de Ywe para ele. 'Depois conversaremos seriamente sobre a sua insinuação desse seu_ "finalmente"_, Kerberus.' – deu uma piscadela com um sorriso maroto.

O Guardião do Sol arregalou os olhos. Ihhh... Sakura o chamando de 'Kerberus': indício de bronca. Ela podia ter mudado, mas seu nome sendo falado por ela assim era difícil. Ainda mais na última frase. Virou a cara imponente se sentindo temeroso, no entanto aparentando não temer a repreensão e suposta ameaça da sua dona.

'Obrigada por atenderem meu pedido repentino!' – anunciou polidamente. Imediatamente as criaturas mágicas lhe dirigiram total atenção. 'O pretexto de tê-los chamado aqui foi meramente causado para que eu possa descarregar um pouco de energia... Sinto-a acumulada e seria bom praticar com vocês dois minha magia hoje.'

Um estranho ânimo de dar inveja a uma criança estava presente em seu corpo aquele dia. Há muito tempo que não sentia uma disposição como essa. Ainda se lembrava... Sim, a última vez fora há muito tempo atrás: momentos em que ela acreditava que conto de fadas não era mera fantasia, ele a fazia, _fazia_ crer que era realidade, porque... ele estava lá, para ela. Agora tudo não passa de ilusão que ela não estava a fim de ficar imaginando, tendo esperanças, sonhando que nem uma boba sentimentalista.(...) Esta fase já havia passado. Os olhos verdes cintilantes finalmente se abriram para o mundo... realmente tal como ele é.

Inclinou a cabeça fazendo os cabelos caírem tampando assim sua face tristonha.

'Muito bem, Sakura. Vamos logo com isso que quero zerar meu 45º jogo! Finalmente vou bater o recorde... do mês!' – o leão alado falou com orgulho sem tamanho.

'Mas definitivamente é um Guardião viciado. Quando Clow lhe criou ele provavelmente deveria estar tendo sérios delírios, coitado.' – Ywe alfinetou.

'Cale a boca! Clow quando criou-lhe devia estar tendo espasmos agudos!' – replicou enfurecido.

'Palmas para você, Kerberus.' – o Guardião da Lua disse sem nenhuma emoção.

'Ah... discutir com a vossa sem-graceza está ficando monótono demais. Chato!' – resmungou.

Ywe olhou-o de esguelha apenas suspirando. Não gastaria sua saliva. Depois encarou a sua mestra; esta estava calada, estranhamente não interrompeu a discussão como sempre cometia. Voltou-se para Kerberus que fez um sinal também constatando a mesma coisa que ele.

'Sakura!... Sakura...' – chamou Kero.

Nada. Estava mais que distraída.

As duas criaturas mágicas balançaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Combinaram algo com o olhar. O Guardião, que mais parecia um Anjo, fez uma magia e logo apareceu uma flecha luminosa em suas mãos. Apontou-a diretamente para o tigre ameaçando disparar, o qual curiosamente não se mostrava temeroso, pelo contrário, um desafio pairava em seu olhar dourado.

Nada também. Ywe desfez sua magia e Kerberus saiu de sua suposta posição de defesa. Visivelmente frustrados, fizeram somente uma coisa que faria a mestra sair do 'mundo da lua' num piscar de olhos:

'Sabe, por incrível que possa parecer estou sentindo falta de alguém...' – a voz imponente comentou.

Ywe rodou os olhos antes de abrir a boca. 'Quem seria, Kerberus?' – indagou apático.

'Só posso estar ficando louco, mas agora bateu uma vontade de ver o... moleque!'

'O quê? De que vocês estão falando?' – a feiticeira questionou de repente.

Os dois Guardiões se entreolharam e logo após sorriram ironicamente para a mulher que os olhava de modo interrogativo.

'Nada, Sakura. Você estava distraída. Só a acordamos.' – Ywe respondeu.

'Com certeza. Uma palavra mágica resolveu isso! O moleque chinês realmente ainda te faz sonhar... ou ter pesadelos! Vai saber...' – o tigre alado disse debochado. Ywe abriu um pouco sua característica carranca esboçando um discreto sorriso.

'O descendente de Clow, Li Syaoran, mesmo estando longe ainda desperta alguma influência em você.' – a mulher desviou o olhar do dele, incomodada com a observação. 'Isto é problema. Estando nestas condições uma distração dessas pode te prejudicar quando estiver em combate. Tem que ficar mais atenta.' – ponderou Ywe. Sakura contorceu o rosto.

'Não me venha ensinar como devo agir! Kerberus é até natural está fazendo brincadeirinhas de mau gosto, mas ter você Ywe, participando delas, é surpreendente.' – Sakura disse seriamente com o rosto aborrecido. 'Já lhes ordenei que não quero ouvir o nome desta pessoa na boca de vocês, qualquer menção, e esta ordem deve mantida... obedecida!' – vociferou. A voz determinada ecoou pelo bosque. 'Não gosto de me repetir, e não pretendo fazer novamente.'

Os Guardiões ficaram temerosos com o jeito duro que a dona falou. Definitivamente a mudança de uns anos pra cá era assustadora às vezes.

'Mas como evitar se é sempre você... quer dizer, se a Mestra que nos lembra dele. Isto se chama contradição, nos deixa confusos.' – Kero insistiu.

'Está mais atrevido que o normal ultimamente, Kerberus. Acredito que um mês sem doces irá resolver isso.' – disse autoritariamente.

'UM MÊS?' – soltou incrédulo. 'É muito... não dá pra reconsiderar? Eu imploro.' – abaixou a cabeça em sinal de clemência.

'Está decidido.' foi somente o que disse. Suspirou. _"Será que estou sendo muito dura? Droga, não estou conseguindo me controlar agora. O que está acontecendo?" _– pensou confusa.

O imponente Guardião do Sol transformou-se em pedra e se quebrou todo em pedacinhos. Ywe, desinteressado, fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços aguardando qualquer ordem de sua Mestra.

Sakura caminhou até seu Guardião 'despedaçado': 'Okay, 15 dias é o suficiente, Kero. Por favor, sem _choramingação_. Quero você em plena forma hoje.' – sorriu compadecente. O tigre se juntou como mágica.

'Sakura, sabia que reconsideraria! Você é um anjo!' – disse aliviado.

"_Será que meu anjo me concede sua doce companhia...?" _

A feiticeira arregalou os olhos subitamente com a recordação que veio tão rápido quanto se foi. Sentiu os olhos arderem ao reconhecer a fala... e principalmente... o dono daquela carinhosa voz. Syaoran. Levou a mão direita ao peito esquerdo onde seu coração batia acelerado de forma dolorida. Parece que algo ocorreria. E não demoraria. Sentia isso há dias; vinha em sonhos, em recordações, estes sinais surgiam intempestivamente sem poder controlá-los.

'O que houve? Está se sentindo mal?' – ouviu Ywe lhe perguntar.

'Nada. Não foi nada.' – dera um sorriso não muito convincente. 'Não lhes falei que hoje estou a mil! Meu corpo está pedindo ação...' – pulou aquecendo-se. 'Vamos lá Kero e Ywe, quero os dois em ação junto comigo! Entendidos?'

'Vamos lá Sakura!' – exclamou animado o tigre.

Os três se posicionaram. Sakura imediatamente fechou os olhos concentrando seu poder, logo sua aura elevou-se de modo intenso cometendo as cartas a se revelarem e em seguida a ficarem todas em volta da dona, circundando-a. Cada uma tinha um poderoso brilho indicando que também estavam prontas para qualquer manifesto.

'Vejo que também sentem a vibração da minha magia.' – ergueu a mão sentindo-as quentes. 'Mas é claro, todas vocês fazem parte de mim.' – sorriu meigamente.

Kerberus e Ywe se entreolharam e sorriram comovidos com o grande carinho que as cartas tinham da Mestra e vice versa. Ela era mais que a dona das cartas Sakura, era uma amiga, a melhor amiga delas. Uma de cada vez, as cartas se reuniram novamente na mão da feiticeira.

'Proteja toda natureza aqui presente. Escudo!' – com o báculo mágico liberou o poder da carta que atingiu toda a área em que estavam. Escudo alcançou todas as árvores em volta deles, todo tipo de plantas e animais que ali se encontravam, formando uma barreira latente e impenetrável. Assim podiam treinar à vontade sem qualquer tipo de perigo eminente, e sem prejudicar os habitantes do bosque, preservando todo aquele espaço. 'Okay, agora sim é pra valer!' – exclamou entusiasmada, invocou a carta Luta e Poder ao mesmo tempo, podendo lutar de igual para igual com a habilidosa figura excêntrica que desafiava-a. Uma de frente para a outra as duas se cumprimentaram respeitosamente antes de partir para o confronto. As aulas que Ywe lhe deu até o momento estavam surtindo efeito, graças a Deus. Os treinos eram puxados, três vezes por semana se dedicava a aprender artes-marciais com o seu exigente Guardião da Lua.

Kerberus a observava analisando todos os movimentos de Sakura. Acompanhava todos os treinos a risca. Cada dia que passava ela melhorava espantosamente; não tinha nada da pequena Kinomoto Sakura de antigamente. Ela estava mais disciplinada, mais rígida consigo mesma, e não se perdoava uma só falha, o resultado estava bem a sua frente. Tornou-se individualista em tudo. Recusava qualquer apoio, principalmente de Tomoyo, esta sofria com a distância que a prima interpôs entre elas. Tinha somente uma coisa a menos nela: aquela descontração que ela possuía, a alegria que naturalmente era dela, se foi junto com o moleque. Maldito! Até estando bem longe dali ele se manifestava de alguma forma.

Oops! Retiro o que eu pensei antes – Kero viu a mestra cair com tudo no chão, conseqüência do poderoso chute que a pegou em cheio. É, ela ainda continuava um pouco desastrada, reformulou seu pensamento.

'Ai, ai, ai...' – gemeu vendo várias estrelas rodando em sua cabeça.

'Não se abaixe tanto Sakura! Se não quer ser mais atingida de tal maneira, aprenda isso!' – Ywe criticou, ríspido.

A mulher levantou-se cambaleante processando a informação, automaticamente sentiu uma fisgada em suas costelas, por pouco não quebrara uma com certeza. Com a mão no lugar dolorido, fitou Ywe com um olhar nada amistoso. 'Errei somente desta vez! Não me repreenda desta maneira!' – seus olhos brilhavam de fúria.

'E de que maneira quer que eu a ensine?' – indagou também nervoso.

'Eu mando aqui, Ywe! Apenas obedeça!' – disse categoricamente. 'Compreenda que eu comecei a lutar kung fu há pouco tempo, ainda não domino completamente esta categoria marcial.'

'Tudo bem, serei mais tolerante contigo. Mas me compreenda também, se a Mestra deseja dominar as artes-marciais tem que se concentrar mais e reclamar menos.' – encarou a ruiva, a qual relutou, mas acabou concordando balançando a cabeça. 'Aconselho a terminar por aqui a luta. Machucou-se muito?'

'Não, estou ótima!' – ficou novamente de frente para Luta, abaixou o tronco despedindo-se da carta que pediu desculpas para sua dona antes de se recolher voltando para sua forma humilde. Poder teve o mesmo destino.

'Sakura!' – o tigre alado aproximou-se da feiticeira. 'Está bem mesmo? O ataque foi poderoso.' – disse preocupado.

'Já falei, Kero, se digo que estou ótima, eu estou!' – sorriu de lado. 'Não se preocupe. Estava com a magia da carta do Poder, ela me protegeu.' – fez carinho na cabeça do tigre que aprovou o afago. 'Daqui algum tempo nem irei necessitar usá-la. Estou bem forte. Sinto que meu corpo se fortaleceu bastante.'

'Isso é bom sinal. Quanto menos energia você usar, menos se sentirá cansada. Num combate isto é essencial.' – o Guardião disse.

'É isso aí, Kero. Agora chega de papo! Vamos continuar! Tente me atingir com sua bola de fogo!' – gargalhou. Adorava isso.

Kerberus concordou prontamente.

Invocando mais uma carta, pequenas asas se formaram em seus pés, possibilitando-a de dar incríveis saltos. Fugia com destreza das inúmeras labaredas que lhe eram direcionadas. Depois de algum tempo resolveu lutar com Ywe, seu báculo transformou-se em uma magnífica espada reluzente. Sakura deu algum trabalho para o guardião, há meses praticava arduamente esgrima, e não foi que descobriu ser uma ótima esgrimista? Já dominava completamente o duelo com espadas, com isso finalizou desequilibrando seu oponente e se aproveitando desse momento jogou a espada do adversário longe. Após isso determinou que era hora de usar as cartas elementares unido aos poderes dos seus Guardiões, testando-os; a primeira a ser escolhida foi Terra ao qual Ywe esquivou-se com facilidade dos pilares que literalmente saiam por baixo da terra. Sendo a segunda, Água teve a incumbência de desmanchar os pilares, derretendo-os e transformando tudo em lama; o lamaçal acabou por sujar Kero, que reclamou para Sakura que ela deveria ser mais cuidadosa, o que resultou numa ameaça de usar a Carta Bolha nele se ele não parasse de criticá-la. Aceitou o trato imediatamente. Com o Fogo a feiticeira travou uma disputa acirrada com Kero, sendo este a ser derrotado por Sakura. Ywe zombou dele dizendo que ele era mais forte que o tigre, já o tigre disse que ele além de ser metido a besta era um frutinha. Pronto, outro bate-boca. Sakura tratou de acabá-lo com eficiência calando com Silêncio os dois.

'Credo! Nunca mais treino com vocês dois juntos! Da próxima vez chamo um por vez para treinar comigo! Faço um rodízio de guardiões! O que acham?' – perguntou aos dois que mudos, apenas gesticularam reclamando. 'Ah, sim... Espera aí!' – com um gesto fez as vozes voltarem.

'É ele quem sempre começa! É injusto me culpar!'

'Kero...' – a mestra disse séria com os braços cruzados e uma cara contrariada. Não precisou dizer mais nada.

'Tudo bem, desculpa, parei!' – virou a cara, aborrecido.

'Ywe,... estou esperando.' – Sakura anunciou com o mesmo semblante.

Foi um sacrifício para o Guardião da Lua dizer tais palavras, mas por dever de obediência, falou: 'Desculpe-me, prometo tentar não discutir.'

'Não preciso passar mais sermão. Estão evoluindo. Ywe, faça um escudo! Quero ver como está minha pontaria!' – ordenou.

Com a flecha sob seu poder, Sakura tentava acertar Ywe e Kero em movimento, estando os dois protegidos com um escudo. Foi feliz em algumas tentativas, mas em outras não. Continuava lançando as flechas incansavelmente. Precisava de qualquer jeito melhorar sua mira.

Todos concentrados em suas tarefas, não perceberam alguém se aproximando rapidamente. Somente se deram conta quando ouviram um som forte, de uma música com batidas frenéticas e agudas, de rock in rool. O som emanava cada vez mais alto, provável que alguma pessoa mais e mais se aproximava de onde eles estavam. Identificaram um barulho sendo este de um carro, pois o motor podia ser ouvido, sinal de que o som vinha do veículo. De repente o som apenas de pássaros e do riacho podiam ser escutados. A paz voltou a predominar no bosque.

'O que foi isso...?' – indagou a feiticeira.

Como não aconteceu mais nada de anormal em seguida, retornaram à ação.

Batendo a porta do luxuoso carro esporte, e acionando o alarme do mesmo, um homem de terno risca de giz, alinhado, gravata verde musgo com detalhes em vermelho, camisa preta, andava pelo bosque. Sapatos de couro importado, pretos, lustrados, seguiam dando passos decididos, porém despreocupados. O sujeito assoviava girando o chaveiro com um dos dedos.

Com uma rapidez de milésimo de segundo, Sakura sentiu alguma coisa por perto. Ficou em alerta. Ywe e Kerberus imediatamente perderam a concentração também sentindo algo no ar, fazendo assim o escudo desaparecer involuntariamente. Dispersa, sem querer, a mulher disparou a flecha que de raspão atingiu Ywe. O Guardião passou a mão no braço esquerdo olhando assustado para a mulher que tinha no rosto os olhos verdes arregalados.

'Foi mal!' – sorriu sem graça.

Com a carta Flecha ainda em seu domínio, repentinamente o sentimento de antes a deixou novamente apreensiva. Tentava desesperadamente entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Respirou profundamente, seu coração queria dizer... Arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta: 'Não pode ser!' – exclamou com o tom de voz em pânico.

'Tem alguém se aproximando... Vamos nos esconder, Kerberus.' – ia alçar voo.

O Guardião concordou, ia mover-se, mas foi impedido por Sakura que se colocou à frente deles.

'Não precisam ir...' – sussurrou.

'O quê?' – Kero questionou-a.

'Por que isso?' – agora era Ywe que queria saber.

'Apenas fiquem... Vão entender.' – disse suavemente, mas firme.

Dando os ombros, os Guardiões não contestaram mais e permaneceram ali, olhando a mulher, desconfiados.

Sakura fechou os olhos, inspirou e expirou controlando os pulsos que teimavam em bater, fortes. Seu corpo sentiu um efeito lenitivo devido a respiração correta. Abriu os olhos. Cerrou o punho direito. 'Está perto... Está chegando...' – ela disse baixinho. Caminhou sorrateiramente. Os olhos faziam uma varredura no local, brilhavam na expectativa tornando-os um verde esmeralda único. 'Quase,... falta pouco...' – sussurrava calculando a chegada da tal pessoa intrometida. 'AGORA!' – com um grito lançou a flecha de forma tão rápida que as duas figuras mágicas ali nem puderem ver.

Com uma agilidade que estava longe de ser encontrada em uma pessoa normal, só se via um vulto pular escapando da arma mortal lançada pela poderosa feiticeira. Ainda com um dos joelhos no chão, com a cabeça abaixada, o misterioso homem começou dizendo: 'Cuidado! Isso pode matar alguém! Garanto que eu não quero ser esta pessoa!' – terminou levantando a cabeça com um sorriso debochado, revelando-se.

Dois pares de olhos arregalaram-se, e um par cerrou os orbes no homem vestido elegantemente, mantendo em sua face um semblante irônico e irritante. Na frente dos três, estava nada mais, nada menos do que, Syaoran Li:

'Por essa vocês não esperavam.' – sorriu de lado.

Naquele bosque os quatro se encaravam, mas de modos diferentes: os guardiões faziam uma expressão de espanto, enquanto Sakura estava séria, porém por dentro um tufão se formava em seu coração; e Li mantinha seu semblante sarcástico característico.

'Está estampado na cara de cada um o quanto minha presença aqui os deixaram surpreendidos. Não ansiava por outra coisa... Felizmente meu intento funcionou!... Surpresa!' – o homem exclamou alegremente, entretanto de longe parecendo espontâneo.

Sakura estreitou os olhos, e com habilidade disparou novamente uma flecha na direção do feiticeiro, o qual desviou a tempo pulando num galho de uma árvore próxima. Disparou mais duas vezes. Syaoran deu um salto mortal perfeito desviando com sucesso de mais uma flecha. A outra foi evitada a tempo com um mais um perfeito golpe cometendo o dardo literalmente a parar na mão do chinês. A japonesa grunhiu contorcendo o belo rosto.

'Nossa! Você está boa! Quase me pegou... De verdade! Não se chateie tanto, isso é muito difícil de acontecer! Pode confiar!' – sorriu irônico. Quebrou a flecha ao meio com as mãos.

Os expectadores que assistiam aquela inusitada cena se entreolharam assustados com os últimos acontecimentos. Paralisados, apenas ficaram vendo o casal lançando um intenso olhar um no outro. Frente a frente, como há muito tempo não se via.

'O que faz aqui?' – Sakura disse com o tom incrivelmente controlado.

'Não é da sua conta!' – Syaoran respondeu malcriado, contudo logo depois desenhou em seus lábios um sorriso colérico. 'Okay, pra você eu conto... Só pra você!' – enfatizou deixando claro que não queria aqueles Guardiões enxeridos ouvindo conversa alheia, esquecendo-se de que ele próprio se intrometeu ali.

A Mestra das Cartas sorriu de lado ante àquele rompante. Agora sim a diversão era pra valer.

'Mas está mais arrogante... Os ares da China pioraram seus defeitos seu moleque metido!' – Kerberus soltou ferozmente.

'Olha o respeito! Moleque o escambal, besta! Senhor Li Syaoran para você agora!' – devolveu o insulto sem perder a pose.

O tigre rugiu. Ia avançar sobre o homem, porém Ywe o impediu materializando uma de suas magias, fazendo-o bater fortemente no impenetrável escudo.

'Gostei de ver, Ywe.' – disse andando um pouco. 'Mesmo. Sempre soube que Guardião com G maiúsculo não perde as estribeiras facilmente. Você é um exemplo claro disso... Muito bem! Continue assim!' – o feiticeiro aconselhou.

Ywe o fitou seriamente. Problemas! Era o que o chinês anunciava estando em Tomoeda. Sakura sabia disso, mas continuava séria após aquele momento de furor durante o primeiro impacto da aparição do ex-namorado. Por enquanto. Aquela suposta autodefesa dela era temporária. Ele sabia que ela estava lutando interiormente consigo mesma. A inesperada vinda do descendente de Clow mexia com a japonesa como se um tufão a pegasse em cheio levando-a junto sem poder fazer nada para evitar tal tragédia. Tinha certeza que uma explosão ecoaria naquele bosque e ele não queria estar por perto. O assunto pertencia somente aos dois, incontestavelmente. Yukito que não iria gostar daquela pouco modesta presença em Tomoeda, e isso seria mais um problema dentre tantos envolvidos. Mas alguém teria que ter bom senso, e se coubesse a ele este papel naquela história toda, desempenhá-lo-ia sem pestanejar.

'Estão liberados do treinamento.' – a mulher anunciou quase num sussurro. Flecha retornou para sua forma de carta.

'Tem certeza?' – Ywe perguntou automaticamente, tinha a consciência de que sua mestra sabia se cuidar sozinha, mas isso era uma mania que ele pegara nos últimos tempos.

Syaoran observava curiosamente aquela interação. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça aguardando a privacidade. Privacidade? Balançou a cabeça em sinal de descrença. Estava pensando muita besteira nas últimas horas. Levou a mão direita à boca, segurando-se, escondendo o sorriso, pois intimamente estava gargalhando. De onde ele tirou isso? Ao menos esperava que fosse divertido. Encarou Sakura. Por Buda! O tempo fora generoso com a feiticeira, estava mais bela se isso fosse possível. Deixara os cabelos crescerem. Ele sempre pediu isto a ela e pelo visto fora atendido. Que princesa!

'Sim.' – a ruiva encarou Syaoran de modo veemente. – 'Tenho absoluta certeza. Podem ir. Ouviu isso, Kero?'

'Ouvi! Não sou surdo... Está mais teimosa que seu irmão, Sakura!'

'Touya!' – desviou o olhar para o tigre. 'Deixa-o de fora disso! Não fale nada... Fui clara?' – seu tom de voz saiu mais ríspido do que queria. Viu o tigre acenar positivamente, contrariado. 'Você sabe exatamente o que fazer Ywe! Vão!' – ordenou.

'Uhuuhuu! Sendo sincero... Nunca imaginei isso!' – Li riu chamando atenção pra si. 'Mudei de ideia! Podem ficar, vai!' – bufou. 'Eu e Sakura não temos nada a esconder de ninguém, muito menos de seres insignificantes e inferiores e vocês se encaixam nesse patamar perfeitamente... Então, fiquem! Prestigiem o espetáculo! Faço questão!' – sorriu sarcástico.

'Que audácia!' – exaltou-se Ywe. 'Vou lhe mostrar se somos inferiores como arrogantemente afirma!' – ameaçou entre os dentes.

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha desaprovando aquela intimidação e abruptamente caminhou de modo furioso parando muito próximo ao Guardião, chegando a quase tocá-lo, ficando cara a cara, disse-lhe: 'Audácia é esta proposta que está me fazendo... Porém se quiser me desafiar, marcaremos uma hora, irei adorar acabar contigo! No momento tenho assuntos mais sérios, estou ocupado demais para uma _briguinha_! Quando puder lhe mando uma carta,... _personalizada!_' – disse sorrindo ironicamente, o tom de voz o mais perigoso e baixo possível. Os olhos castanhos-âmbares saiam faíscas de tão intensa que era a irritação do feiticeiro.

Sakura interviu chamando a atenção de Ywe que se voltou para ela. Ele saiu de perto do homem pela sua própria segurança. Admitia: suou frio. Engoliu seco. Que olhar Li possuía! Kerberus, totalmente desgostoso andou saindo da vista do casal, Ywe o acompanhou lançando um último olhar a Sakura e sumiu deixando um pesado clima no ar.

Um profundo silêncio predominava no bosque. O secreto refúgio havia uma paz longe de ser permanente. Muitos sentimentos ocultos se mesclavam perante dos ex-card captors. As auras dançavam num ritmo alucinante e se intercalavam de modo perfeito como há muito tempo não acontecia, mas apesar da reciprocidade muitas diferenças existiam em cada um. Encaravam-se não acreditando que finalmente se encontravam um ao alcance do outro.

Li a olhava com uma incomum curiosidade. Os penetrantes olhos ganharam vida própria e buscava apaixonadamente o corpo da linda mulher que se tornou Sakura. O corpo bem torneado se mostrava muito gostoso e macio pra ele. Passou as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes, tentando acalmar-se. Continuou seu interessante passeio, começou, tinha que terminar. A roupa que ela vestia destacava bem as curvas da suntuosa silhueta feminina, ele podia identificar com precisão cada pedaço de pele daquela verdadeira modelo. Os lisos cabelos caramelo caiam parcialmente nas costas e colo aveludados, um pouco úmidos devido à agitação dos momentos anteriores. A suave brisa trazia até ele o doce aroma de flor de cerejeira que cabelos e pele dela exalavam. A blusa tinha um decote sensual. Que felicidade. Os fartos seios mexiam junto com a respiração arfante. Estonteante. As coxas estavam escondidas com a calça larga e que ia até os joelhos, deixando a vista parte das pernas grossas que ela possuía. Era impressão dele, ela estava mais alta? Subiu o olhar e contemplou a face de anjo da mulher que deixava-o louco, excitado. Lábios carnudos e rosados, idêntico a morangos. Droga, ele idolatrava morangos! Viu o lábio tenro sendo mordido, provocando-o ainda mais. Olhos de sua cor preferida, um verde-esmeralda arrebatador. O diagnóstico completo havia somente uma conclusão: esta mulher era definitivamente sua perdição. Seu autocontrole tinha que funcionar.

Sakura não estava perdendo tempo. Seus olhos faziam questão de analisar com detalhe e com malícia o maravilhoso homem no qual Syaoran se tornara. Infelizmente o alinhado terno escondia os braços e peito musculosos, impossibilitando-a de ver algo a mais. Porém pelo porte ele praticara muita musculação e treinara arduamente como costumava fazer quando ainda namoravam. Ainda bem que Syaoran não perdera este hábito, fazia bem aos seus olhos agora. Crescera bastante. Sua altura provavelmente ultrapassou a de Touya. O bonito rosto amadurecera muito, continha traços mais definidos. A barba feita deixava o másculo rosto limpo, possivelmente macio, cometia-a ter um desejo insano de tocar e sentir em seus dedos a pele perfeita e saudável que visivelmente ele tinha. Os olhos penetrantes, determinados, naturalmente intensos deixava-o ainda mais atraente. Era desvaneio dela ou os orbes-chocolate brilhavam de desejo por ela? Por Buda! Ela amava chocolate. Cabelos castanhos, a franja brilhante e rebelde teimava em cair na testa, decretando de uma vez todas o charme do seu amado. Mãos grandes, calejadas,... _sexy_. Tentador. Isso que ele era. Mordeu o lábio inferior louca de vontade de sentir de perto o cheiro delicioso que emanava de Li. Queria abraçá-lo, senti-lo perto de si em contanto com sua pele quente como fogo. Ele a incendiara. Ela havia de apagar aquele incêndio que ele começara. Como? Teria que encontrar uma maneira, bem eficaz de preferência.

'Bem... – começou Li, Sakura 'despertou' do torpor que a atingiu e rapidamente deu atenção para as próximas palavras do chinês. 'as coisas não saíram como exatamente eu planejei, mas involuntariamente você me fez um favor...' – sorriu de lado.

'O que está querendo dizer? Não entendi. Explique-me devagar. Minha humilde mente não acompanha a sua, _senhor Li_.' – disse sendo debochada.

Ele riu. 'Desculpe-me, mas achei isso realmente engraçado.' – riu mais um pouco. Sakura franziu a testa sorrindo levemente. '_Senhor Li _também foi inusitado pra mim. Isto foi uma insinuação de que devemos nos tratar pelo segundo nome ou interpretei errado?' – indagou.

'Não, não. Sua interpretação está correta. Parabéns!'

'Obrigado.' – agradeceu e balançou a cabeça ainda rindo levemente. Levantou seu braço e sua mão direita tateou o terno, pegou algo de dentro dele e abriu um maço revelando um cigarro. Guardou o maço e pegou um objeto em seu outro bolso sendo este um isqueiro prateado, levando o cigarro à boca, ascendeu-o. Tratou de guardar o isqueiro, e tragou soprando a fumaça em seguida. 'Não concordo com isso, mas analisando friamente a situação é sensato usarmos nossos segundos nomes nessa conversação. Muito bem pensado!' – tragou mais uma vez inundando novamente o ar com a fumaça nociva.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha para o que acabou de passar nitidamente diante de seus olhos. Syaoran fumava? Isto era a última coisa que pensava que veria na vida, sem dúvida!

'O que foi, Kinomoto?' – estranhou Li, fumando nesse entretempo.

'É... é meio estranho o que estou vendo neste instante, é isso.' – gesticulou, não escondeu sua surpresa. Seu semblante demonstrava descrédito.

'Ah, sim! Eu entendo... Minha mãe e minhas irmãs detestam quando faço isso. Elas falam: Um dia este maldito cigarro vai acabar te matando. Ou essa: Não quero vê-lo em uma cama de hospital morrendo de câncer nos pulmões... Agora vem a melhor, escuta essa: Você está se matando, não quero compactuar com essa loucura!' – riu de lado com o cigarro entre os dedos

Sakura apenas fechou a boca olhando-o fumar. Nunca se acostumaria a ver isso em Syaoran, e lógico que não admitiria também, ele não era disso, definitivamente não era.

'Isso não foi porque eu quis.' – disse como se lesse os pensamentos da ruiva. 'Bom, não foi espontâneo, se quer saber. Foi apenas uma maneira que encontrei de suprir certas necessidades... acho.' – revelou incerto. 'É chamado popularmente de abstinência! – dizendo isso tragou pela última vez antes de jogar o cigarro na terra e apagá-lo com o sapato, amassando-o enquanto soltava a fumaça da boca.

'Abstinência?' – viu-o acenando que sim. 'Uhnn... é uma bela desculpa, senhor Li! – estreitou seu olhar.

'Acredite no que quiser. E chame-me apenas de Li, este senhor não está pegando legal.'

'Tudo bem...' – encarou-o intensamente.

'Aliás, não me olhe como se eu fosse a pior pessoa do mundo! Está me incomodando! Você tem uma parcela de culpa nisto, mocinha!' – culpou-a com um tom repreendedor.

A feiticeira compreendeu e apenas gesticulou indicando um pedido de desculpas. Sorriu diante do humor negro, porém sincero, é incrível, esta franqueza sempre seria marcante nele. Ficara feliz apesar de tudo. Syaoran dissera indiretamente que ela fizera ou fazia falta pra ele. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo um pouco de culpabilidade, de certo modo contribuiu para este vício, entretanto não se martirizaria. A escolha fora unicamente dele.

Será que o vício dela seria para sempre desejá-lo e nunca tê-lo como ansiava? Ela também contribuiu com isso. O arrependimento de ter dispensado-o há anos atrás atormentava-a por dentro e não era muito melhor do que o cigarro.

'Voltando ao assunto principal: minha vinda à Tomoeda não se encontrava em meus planos. A decisão de vir para este lugarzinho maldito não foi unicamente minha!' – deu alguns passos.

'Certo. E aquela sua promessa "de não colocar mais seus pés neste_ lugarzinho maldito_"_, _como classifica Tomoeda, se esqueceu desse juramento?' – indagou Sakura

'Você pressupõe que eu esqueci! Ousadia da sua parte! De maneira nenhuma eu seria negligente!' – usou um tom falso de indignação franzindo a testa.

'Perdão. Mas quero entender aquela parte de que eu o fiz um favor involuntariamente...' – andou logo parando.

'Bem lembrado.' – também caminhou um pouco. 'Os planos de expandir os negócios da minha família estavam suplementados para ser aqui no Japão, porém o empreendimento não daria certo por causa de fortes influências negativas que o seu país causa no meu. No passado houve muitas divergências... Estou usando palavras muito difíceis, ou você está compreendendo tudo?' – Li questionou preocupado, tendo no semblante um sorriso debochado.

Sakura abriu um sorriso igual ao dele. 'Está me chamando de ignorante?'

'Não me leve a mal.' – levantou as mãos. 'Somente penso que devo usar termos mais _simplórios._..' – foi interrompido pela mulher.

'Pelo que eu me lembro, quem era péssimo em japonês no colégio não era eu! Você pode estar se confundido, e não usando as palavras adequadas!'

'Não era péssimo, digamos que eu odiava a matéria, assim não me dedicava. Minha praia sempre foi números, cálculos, muito diferente de você.' – sorriu nostálgico.

Sakura pegou-se lembrando do passado. Queria tanto voltar no tempo.

'Para sua informação sou diplomada em História, entendo de cor e salteado estas desarmonias entre nossos países. Pode continuar.'

Syaoran mostrou-se admirado diante da revelação. Então ela se formara. Pelo jeito puxara o pai no intelecto, porque a beleza era da mãe, ainda mais estando de cabelo comprido. Sakura lhe mostrou muitas fotos de Nadeshiko posando como modelo. Bons tempos. Sorriu levemente, mas logo tratou de pôr seriedade no rosto. Não podia demonstrar interesse algum na vida dela.

'Por conta destas desarmonias, as empresas Li não lucraria o necessário para manter uma sede aqui. Agora, o que você teve haver com isso tudo? Simples. Fui deixado de lado.'– sorriu com a surpresa dos olhos verdes. 'Isto foi determinante! Agradeço-lhe por isso... falo representando o clã! _Ok._?'

Incrível a frieza, Sakura pensou. Deixaria aquela indagação irônica no ar... sem resposta.

'Soubemos disso quando assumi a presidência da Corporação.' – disse Li colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Encarou a feiticeira profundamente. Será que ela mudara muito? O controle, toda aquela suposta calma estava sendo colocada a prova por ele, certamente. O limite dela estava chegando ao fim.

'Então presumo que seu maior sonho se realizou com a toda a pompa possível! Parabéns! Sempre almejou isso...' – sorriu, seu coração batia como louco, por dentro a vontade de chorar começava.

Conhecia aquela feiticeira melhor do que ninguém. Se ela consegue enganar a todos com essa pose de "mulher resolvida" problema de quem acreditava. Ele não participaria desta falsidade medíocre.

'Meu maior sonho... Você não sabe nada de sonhos! Somente sabe destruir o dos outros!' – vociferou. _"Meu maior sonho era ter você pra mim! Comigo, para sempre!" _– Syaoran pensou furioso. Não diria isso em voz alta, não merecia sua consideração. Ou ao menos não poderia demonstrar isso.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos. Não iria chorar! Depois, em seu quarto, ela podia se debulhar em lágrimas... Na frente dele, nunca! Ergueu a cabeça e disse: 'Não jogue isso na minha cara!' – replicou com um grito.

Li levantou seu queixo sentindo-se superior, e ficou calado.

O silêncio voltou ao bosque por alguns segundos. Apenas as respirações agitadas de ambos eram ouvidas.

'Está elegante com este terno! Fica bem em você! Combina com esta sua arrogância!' – Sakura falou sem desviar seus olhos dos dele. O presidente das empresas Li riu, descontraído. Finalmente o jogo estava esquentando!

'É...' – o homem começou colocando a mão no queixo. – 'Como se sente?' – questionou subitamente.

'O quê?' – Sakura pergunta assustada. Syaoran preocupado com ela? Seu semblante confuso faz ele rir sarcasticamente.

'Porque... quando se olha no espelho deve se sentir péssima!' – comenta divertido.

Ainda sem saber exatamente o que ele estava falando, a feiticeira observava-o analisando as possibilidades do que o orgulhoso herdeiro dos Li certamente lhe insinuava. A expressão de total dúvida a qual a face dela demonstrava devia estar deixando-o extasiado! Maldito! – pensou antes de voltar a ouvir a absoluta voz de deboche do feiticeiro.

'Todos os dias diante do espelho o seu reflexo impeduosamente a denuncia. É realmente triste!' – suspirou. 'Como consegue se olhar? Hã?'

'O que está querendo com toda essa ladainha, Li? Pare com essa infantilidade! Vá direto ao ponto! Não estou com tempo pra você!' – Sakura exbravejou. Li Syaoran definitivamente possuía um dom único de deixá-la impaciente, furiosa! O sangue todo subia a cabeça pronta para fazer uma besteira.

"LI!" – a mente dele alertou-o. Isto sem equívoco iria atingi-lo, no entanto isso aconteceria se fosse há anos atrás. Veio preparado para uma eventualidade deste tipo. A 'armadura de titânio' que ele permitiu erguer sobre si mesmo durante longos anos de amargura e solidão infalivelmente o protegeria. Um escudo poderoso feito especialmente para ela; com certeza esta estratégia lhe livraria de todo o sentimento afetuoso que existia no mundo, ela ainda perceptivelmente sentia algo desse tipo por ele. Típico de Sakura mesmo. Não era espantoso.

Ele indagava se este sentimento afável tinha modificado nesse tempo todo desde que havia partido, mas agora não se importava tanto com isso, entretanto, a curiosidade o corroia. Enfim, ele sentia pena! Quanto desperdício de amor! Apenas restava lamentar...

Sakura deparava-se a cerca de 3 metros dele, também estava se perguntando algo: o que ele pretendia com todo o_ show _que encenava diante dela em que se apresentava com toda a destreza do mundo, uma atuação digna de ator com competência extraordinária. Será que ele próprio escreveu o_ script_? Porque, ele nitidamente dominava completamente a cena... e ela. Ela deixava. Deixava. Sendo ela a cinegrafista, ousava querer 'filmar', assistir ao vivo e a cores até onde podiam chegar com aquilo. Apesar de tudo, o interesse dela nele ultrapassava qualquer barreira de limite. O estranho poder que Syaoran exercia sobre ela sempre fora absolutamente poderoso. O olhar dourado a consumia displicentemente, e era impossível ela pensar em fugir dele. Não, não era uma espécie de magia, e sim uma habilidade _natural_ que o homem à sua frente possuía.

Na matemática existe uma famosa regra em que diz que, a ordem dos fatores não altera o produto. Porém esta regra também estava presente em outros setores da vida, e no caso dela o produto tinha um fator fundamental: não podia alterá-lo senão o suposto controle estabelecido ali estava prestes a sumir. E, ela não conseguiria evitar!

"_O que eu faço_?" – esta era pergunta-chave. Sakura morde o lábio. Como se evita algo inevitável que está prestes a acontecer? Procurou em sua corrente sua provável tábua de salvação implorando que o objeto querido lhe desse uma resposta miraculosa. Apertou o pingente de lobo, sofregamente._ "Eu te amo, Syaoran... Sempre te amei."_

_**Basta olhar no fundo dos meus olhos**_

_**Pra ver que já não sou como era antes**_

_**Tudo que eu preciso é de uma chance**_

_**De alguns instantes**_

_**Sinceramente ainda acredito**_

_**Em um destino forte e implacável**_

_**Em tudo que nós temos pra viver**_

_**E muito mais do que sonhamos**_

_**Será que é difícil entender**_

_**Porque eu ainda insisto em nós**_

_**Será que é difícil entender**_

_**Vem andar comigo...**_

**REFRÃO:**

_**Vem, vem meu amor**_

_**As flores estão no caminho**_

_**Vem meu amor**_

_**Vem andar comigo**_

_**Vem meu amor**_

_**As flores estão no caminho**_

_**Vem meu amor**_

_**Será que é dificil entender**_

_**Porque eu ainda insisto em nós**_

_**Sera que é dificil entender**_

_**Vem andar comigo**_

_**Vem, vem meu amor**_

_**As flores estão no caminho**_

_**Vem meu amor**_

_**Vem andar comigo**_

_**Vem meu amor**_

_**As flores estão no caminho**_

_**Vem meu amor**_

_**Vem andar comigo**_

_**Vem andar**_

_**uhuu...**_

_**As flores estão no caminho**_

_**Vem meu amor**_

_**Vem andar comigo**_

_**uhuu...**_

_**nananaranana...**_

**ღღ**

_(Continua na Parte 2)_

* * *

**N/A**: Olá! Decidi antecipar em um dia esta postagem porque realmente não via a hora de colocar este capítulo on line. Também quero explicar o porque de colocar somente uma parte do capítulo 1: resolvi dividi-lo por causa do imenso número de páginas, esta parte é praticamente a metade do capítulo completo. É, ia ser muito cansativo lê-lo completo, mas a parte 2 está completamente pronta, mas ainda não revisada! Posto o capítulo 1 parte 2 assim que revisá-lo, promessa de uma maluca inconsequente. É claro que não podia de deixar de agradecer a Maki (a litlle doll) pela revisão da cena em que S&S se separam e em algumas narrações! Ela foi um anjo em aceitar me ajudar! Obrigada amiga! Te amo! E sei que não tem muito tempo!

Dedico esta estória inteiramente a uma pessoinha muito especial que Deus me deu a chance de conhecer! Ela foi fundamental para que tudo isso esteja acontecendo! Considero-a como uma irmã e ela sabe que pode contar comigo em todos os momentos da sua vida! Sei que a vida nos prega surpresas o tempo todo, outras boas, e outras más, porém sempre temos que colocar nosso pensamento e principalmente nosso coração em Deus e ver o lado positivo das coisas! Lê, tudo passa e tudo sempre passará! hehe

Quanto ao conteúdo desta parte, a cena em que o Touya pensa que o Kero depende mais da Mestra dele e Ywe consegue manter-se bem pelo motivo de ter uma outra identidade, eu sei que é ao contrário e não concordava com isso no anime, achei que podia alterar um pouco esse detalhe. Ok? A próxima parte será a continuação deste reeencontro bombástico. Sim, uma bomba irá explodir no bosque Tomoeda! (rindo maliciosamente.) Muita _ação_ vai rolar!

Espero que os leitores tenham gostado desta primeira parte, me esforcei ao máximo para agradá-los e vocês sabem, qualquer coisa me falem! Adoro quando sei de cada opinião! O **review** está disponível para que possam expressar-se da maneira como acham que devem! Afinal, é para isso que ele serve! Comentem essa primeira parte e se quiserem me dêem sugestões, sou super liberal! hehe isso é essencial para uma humilde escritora amadora. *olhar inocente*

Obrigada!

Beijocas em todos.

_Tammy.

* * *

_

**Espaço de Interação aos leitores**.

_**Uma idéia surgiu ontem assim quando me deparei com duas opiniões que me deixaram ainda mais confusa com relação ao casal Sakura&Syaoran. Não sei (ainda) o que fazer com eles e qual dos dois devo ter mais pena! hehe Por isso vou abrir tipo uma enquete para que todos possam dar e compartilhar sua opinião. Responderei e óbvio, quem obtiver mais votos, ganhará. Na verdade você e seu personagem escolhido que sairá ganhando! O páreo será duro, hein! : p Será? Participem! Preciso saber, caso contrário, será difícil! As fics estão precisando ser mais interativas! Os leitores têm o direito de escolher qual rumo os personagens (consequentemente a fic) devem seguir! Concordam? **_

**Vamos lá! **

**Enquete: De que lado você fica? (hehe)**

**Opção a)**_** Sakura**_

**Opção b)**_** Syaoran**_

_**ou**_

**Opção c) **_**Fico com os dois! Eles merecem o perdão um do outro! O amor é maior que tudo!**_

Façam suas apostas!


	2. O Começo: Sombra na Alma Parte 2

_**"Na vida há quatro coisas que não voltam: A palavra anunciada, a água corrida, a seta atirada e... a oportunidade perdida." **_

_**Será?**_

**ღ**

**ღ** **Ajude-me A Te Amar** **ღ**

**(Com Magia)**

_De Tammy Souza para Miss Of Darkness._

**ღ

* * *

**

**Trilha-sonora – Primeiro capítulo (Parte 2):**

How Deep Is Your Love _by Bee Gees._

(Audio e vídeo disponível no meu perfil.)_  
_

**Legenda:**_  
_

**# (Jogo da velha)** – Indica o **Tempo **em que o personagem está **vivenciando**.

**Aspa – **'Fala do personagem.'

**Aspas e Itálico – **_"Pensamento do personagem."_

**Itálico **– _Palavras (ou falas) de duplo sentido e de maior destaque da autora (ou da personagem)._

_CSS  
_

**Aviso Importante: Ao longo desta parte os personagens sofrem mudanças bruscas de humor, e o teor desta leitura é mais madura e tem leves insinuações de sexo, mas nada muito além disto.  
**

Boa leitura!

* * *

**ღ**

**Capítulo 1 **(Parte 2)** –**

**O Começo: **Sombra na Alma

**ღ**

**#Presente**

Levantou-se do banco de madeira do Parque do Rei Pingüim, deixando para trás parte das lembranças do primeiro reencontro com Li. Sakura andava calmamente nas ruas de sua cidade natal, porém seu íntimo bombeava de sensações diversas. A continuação do inesperado embate dos dois enchia-a de tristeza, mas também de alegria, respectivamente, porque Syaoran Li significa tudo em sua vida, extremos opostos de orgulho a compaixão, de impaciência a compreensão, de ódio ao mais pleno e puro amor. Despertava seu senso de limite, contestando-a e revelando que o amor verdadeiro é ilimitado, em seu sentido mais nobre e generoso.

As Cartas Clow os juntaram, mas também os separaram, entretanto se isso tem esse _poder_, o mesmo uni-los-ia novamente.

Sorriu serenamente.

Este foi apenas o fim do começo.

**#Passado (2 anos e 3 meses atrás)**

O que se passava na mente do amado? Ele ainda a olhava com um brilho sagaz e provocante nos olhos, parecia que sua alma estava sendo sistematicamente diagnosticada, sendo ferozmente desvendada. Sentiu aquele velho arrepio de deleite. Ela não conseguia desviar o seu olhar do dele e ao mesmo tempo temia, queria que ele parasse de olhá-la deste modo perturbador. Muito contraditório, não?

'Seu olhar a flagra!' – Syaoran finalmente disse fazendo a ruiva pular de susto com o agudo tom de voz. 'Você pode até ter tentado e obtido com certo sucesso nesses anos todos em que ficamos separados, mascarar como somente uma ótima atriz o faz: o que seu coração ardentemente deseja.' – sorriu de lado. Li dizia cada palavra de modo pausado. Desejava que ela compreendesse claramente o seu ponto de vista e por conseqüência sofresse o que _ele _sofreu. Os olhos cor de âmbar adquiriam um tom escuro enquanto proferia à Sakura; viu a qual ficar tensa. Mas ela que trate de não desgastar toda a tensão e armazená-la, porque tinha mais. 'Sua alma se reflete em seus belos olhos, inevitavelmente.' – ele sorriu brevemente _sincero_ pela primeira vez desde que se reencontraram, visualizou Sakura

Sentiu seu coração falhar por um instante. Lindo sorriso. Pena que foi tão rápido.

E que discurso interessante. Suspirou tremido, esperando-o continuar.

'A conclusão disso tudo me faz ficar imaginando como é se enganar! Negar-se! Como consegue fingir para si própria que superou ter me dado um pé na bunda há quase 4 anos atrás!... Ah! _Sem_ ressentimentos, viu!' – anunciou Li de forma imediata e em seguida riu da cara de espanto que ela lhe fez. Ainda rindo de maneira irônica e logo após sorrindo de modo pretensioso foi aproximando-se da mulher que um dia _fora_ confessadamente apaixonado. E se deliciou percebendo-a ficar rígida diante de si, a cada milímetro que ele eliminava de onde ela permanecia, sem mexer um músculo sequer, somente salientava seus intensos olhos verdes, chocada demais para dizer algo. Sem nenhum respingo de piedade, Syaoran continuava caminhando em direção à bela feiticeira estampando na face um semblante totalmente petulante. Decidiu parar, até porque, se não o fizesse e se aproximasse mais, possivelmente ela desfaleceria ali mesmo e não ouviria mais umas boas verdades. Com este pensamento, o coração bateu enlouquecido; o descompasso no peito o fazia respirar com dificuldade, porém conseguia disfarçar sua fisionomia excepcionalmente que chegava a assustá-lo.

Agora se encontrava a menos de meio metro dele, Sakura analisou. Como podia ser tão belo e atrevido ao mesmo tempo. Vê-lo tão de perto não estava fazendo bem para ela. Queria poder abraçá-lo e confessar sem orgulho que ela errou sim, errou covardemente e se arrependeu no fundo do coração, mas... não conseguia. Uma profunda mágoa a impedia e o jeito fútil de Syaoran só fortalecia um sentimento de repugnância que havia criado dele durante esse inesperado impacto. Um ódio fulminante desenvolvia dentro dela. Mas não queria sentir tanta raiva dele. Como? Tinha que fazê-lo parar com o pretensioso show de horror. Não queria mais confusão... Não mais.

'Syaoran, por favor, pare com–'

'Shiiii...' – o homem aproximou-se mais e ergueu o braço direito, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios de Sakura, silenciando-a. A mulher estremeceu com o toque... Diabos, e agora? O hipotético controle estava acabando. 'Tratando-me com tanta _intimidade_? O que aconteceu com a sua_ formalidade_ de agora pouco?' – Syaoran disse sorrindo de lado, indagou contornando com o dedo os lábios perfeitos da atraente feiticeira. Abaixou o braço percebendo a vulnerabilidade da ruiva. Então é isso?...

_Ok. _

Ele tinha captado a mensagem.

'Não consigo...' – Sakura conseguiu respirar finalmente. O ar passava com dificuldade pelos pulmões estando ele tão perto de si. 'Por simplesmente... não esquecer que um dia fomos tão próximos, que fomos namorados.' – fechou os olhos assim que pronunciou a frase.

Li sorriu de lado, por dentro a satisfação por ouvir dela aquelas palavras, em particular... Uhnn... Então realmente... Interessante. Só mais um pouco. Suas dúvidas se esvaindo a cada instante. Paciência. E principalmente cuidado. Cuidado? Sorriu incrédulo, corria o risco de pôr tudo a perder se continuasse com essas insinuações perigosas. Que tal desembuchar logo o que queria? Ainda não. Calma era uma virtude que ele pretendia, necessitaria manter, principalmente ali.

Naquele esperado e **calculado** instante.

'Pensei que você havia _decretado_ que nós dois iríamos nos tratar de modo bem formal... Porque deu a entender isso... Manter-nos distantes... Hum?' – ponderou Syaoran. Observou-a sorrir, fracamente, mas sorriu, diante de suas palavras, um convite claro de que ele podia continuar. 'Pois bem, _Sakura_, seu pedido é sempre uma ordem para mim!' – inclinou-se galanteador, tendo em seu rosto um semblante divertido e nada romântico.

'Não faça isto! Não percebe o quanto está sendo precipitado em me julgar assim deste modo estúpido?' – Sakura perguntou olhando-o sem receio, ainda com forças. Até quando?

'Pedindo clemência... Mas já, princesa? Tão depressa!' – disse Li sorrindo sarcástico.

'Chame do que você quiser, eu não me importo! ' – as lágrimas seguradas vieram à tona.

'Nossa, que autoconfiança!... Gostei! Firme!... Mas,... Sakura, não precisa mais se segurar.' – inclinou a cabeça e aproximou lentamente sua boca no ouvido da mulher. Bem lentamente. 'Vo - cê - me - a - ma!' – Syaoran disse sílaba por sílaba, afirmando com convicção. 'Me ama!... Me quer!' – sussurrou sedutor para ela. Sakura empalideceu mais se possível. Engoliu seco, já o coração, de súbito disparou no peito e temia que seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados fossem audíveis e ele se aproveitasse disto humilhando-a mais ainda. Tirou sua boca da orelha dela, olhou-a e disse com um tom sensual: 'Você me ama! Deseja-me!... Quer que eu repita mais?' – indagou cínico levantando seu braço direito novamente, segurando de modo delicado o queixo feminino, passou a acariciá-lo com o polegar. Sakura relutou diante do falso carinho e ficou a ver os olhos de Syaoran quase encostados nos seus; o feiticeiro também a encarava intensamente. De modo meio desesperado, a feiticeira virou o rosto já molhado de lágrimas repudiando o toque quente, mas considerado por ela, frio. Não esperando resposta mesmo, ele disse: 'Ou você entendeu e acredita em mim?' – gesticulou indicando-se. Deu ré afastando-se e analisando a linda, porém abatida mulher: 'Está visível!' – disse com um tom descrente. 'Por Buda! Quem diria, hein? Sakura Kinomoto, considerada por todos a _gloriosa e honrada _Mestra das Cartas, é apaixonada por um cara que vai se casar! Nossa, se casar!... E o mais surpreendente vem agora: não será com ela!' – gargalhou. 'Que bomba! Boom!' – sorriu de lado fitando-a intensamente.

Sakura sentiu-se o pior dos seres humanos naquele momento. Um réles indivíduo no mundo com o coração despedaçado. Elevou seu braço tocando sua bochecha a fim de limpar qualquer vestígio de fraqueza possível. Respirou fundo para controlar a vontade de chorar mais. Não daria este gostinho mais a ele. Ela não era uma simples bonequinha de bibelô dele que quando o homem tinha vontade pegava para brincar alimentando o seu bel prazer. Não! Basta! Quem ele pensava que era? O rei da China? Lá ele pode fazer o que quiser, mas a vossa majestade estava em solo japonês, devia se comportar como tal, ou seja, como um simples estrangeiro sem importância. Desenhou em sua expressão um sorriso intimidador.

'Sem palavras, suponho. ' – o som irônico **masculino** retornou com força total.

Calada! Syaoran sorriu de lado percebendo a mudez da bela ruiva. Quem cala, consente, não é? Novamente procurou dentro de seu terno o maço juntamente com o isqueiro prateado. Retirou o cigarro e acendeu o mesmo. Tratou de guardar o acendedor, sem desviar seu olhar do da mulher que curiosamente fitava-o de um jeito estranho. Hum.

'Não precisa ficar muda... Eu não mordo, princesa!' – sorriu de lado, tragou o cigarro e soltou logo. 'Claro, se você não quiser. ' – complementou maliciosamente.

Sakura não se controlou e arregalou os olhos, mas sem mexer em seu sorriso, de certo modo, este ficou um pouco mais evidente. Não se lembrava de ele ser tão ousado desta maneira. A timidez de Li sempre fora um empecilho quando se tratava do relacionamento deles avançar um degrau, ou dois. No caso dela também, mas era bem menos acanhado.

'Eu não quero.' – Sakura disse pausadamente. Agora o negócio muda de figura?

Bom saber.

'É uma pena! Não doeria nem um pouquinho.' – disse com certo charme. 'Muito pelo contrário! – sorriu malicioso, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior.

A Mestra das Cartas riu com a_ proposta_. 'Quer dizer que o _rei_ da China quer se comportar como um sedutor barato! Pois bem, entendi seu recado, Dom Juan! Mas para a sua informação não vou ficar aqui escutando seus deboches de última hora! Tenho mais o que fazer!' – disse firmemente.

'Como sempre você entendeu errado, faltou às aulas de interpretação no colégio, imagino.' – disse insolente. 'Já as ironias, eu não tenho como evitar, desculpe-me... É mais forte do que eu.' – suspirou conformado.

'Oh, sinto muito, porém não não vou me sensibilizar com isto... Somente aconselho-o a parar por aqui e ir embora o quanto antes deste bosque, ir fazer o que veio fazer, seja lá o que for,... depois sumir desta cidade de uma vez por todas... e me deixar em paz!' – quase deixou a voz falhar. Quase. _"Segure-se Sakura!" –_ pensou determinada.

Syaoran olhou-a de lado, sorvendo o cigarro e liberando em seguida a nociva fumaça de sua boca. Parecia tranqüilo. 'Você não quer isto.' – disse simplesmente.

Sakura observou-o, incrédula com o que ele disse. 'Esta sua soberba extrapolou todos os limites! Agora você é quem decide o que eu quero e não quero?'

'Pode-se dizer que sim...' – viu-a abrir a boca, interrompeu-a. 'Ah há! Mas espera... Vamos redefinir essa minha suposta soberba como uma simples troca de favores...' – Li sorriu e completou: 'Pelo passado.' – deu uma piscadela sugestiva._"Ela não aprende mesmo! Teimosa!" – _Syaoran pensou resignado. Agora chegou aquela parte em que ela finalmente se entrega... a ele.

"_Será?"_

'Acha que continuo sendo aquela _Sakura _de 4 anos atrás?' – a ruiva indagou sorrindo ironicamente. 'A encantadora garotinha... A simpática menina... A afável! A compreensiva! A legal! Que se danem todas elas! Mudei de uma forma que nunca desconfiará, Li Xiaolang!'

"_Não tão fácil assim." _Li mostrou-se surpreso com o rompante inesperado. Até seu nome ela disse em chinês. Raro. Depois sorriu serenamente, orgulhoso pelas palavras enérgicas da feiticeira. Humm, talvez não tão vulnerável assim. Tragou duas vezes.

É.

'Realmente acho que não tenha mudado tanto assim!'– desafiou-a.

'Não ligo!'

'Não liga... _Ok._! Você não mudou nada, Sakura, continua burra e incompetente em me esconder as coisas! Não entendeu minhas palavras! Entretanto vou explicar devagar para que não haja mais divergências de raciocínio:' – Syaoran disse, sagaz.

Sempre dava um jeito de humilhá-la! Ele sempre conseguia! Sakura cerrou os dentes e os punhos.

'Não faço o tipo nostálgico. Tenho uma opinião bem formada para quem se classifica assim em determinados momentos.' – deu alguns passos a frente. 'Nostalgia é apenas uma desculpa infame para certas pessoas camuflarem as depressões **quando **se trata de algo dolorido. Ao invés de lutarem contra os erros, elas reprimem o passado e passam a viver em função de não terem feito nada para mudar... Se mudar. Mudar para serem melhores. Enfim, é o que eu penso. Agora eu te pergunto, princesa: Fazer algo errado é fatal?'

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da _questão proposta_. Bela insinuação, ela admitia. Syaoran era sistemático demais, possuía uma inteligência do tipo que poucos conseguiam acompanhar; ela quase nunca seguia esta notável perspicácia dele.

'Depende.'

'Seja específica.' – Li pediu, amassando o cigarro com o sapato lustrado e soprando a fumaça.

Sakura suspirou. O que ele queria, afinal de contas? 'Depende de muitas coisas... Mas errar fatalmente é humano. Qualquer um está apto.'

'Inclusive você.' – cerrou os olhos dourados.

'Claro.' – a mulher suspirou novamente jogando parte do fios que estavam sob seu colo pra trás. 'E não seria o poderoso mega empresário e Líder do clã Li que estaria de fora! Ou você se considera um Deus?' – sorriu e disse com um tom bastante irônico.

Syaoran gargalhou lançando a cabeça para trás. 'Você é hilária, Sakura!' – soltou divertido.

Sakura respirou fundo antes de dizer: 'Eu errei muito nessa vida, Syaoran. Os erros me ensinaram muito, até mesmo o maior deles.' – olhou-o profundamente.

Depois desta fala o feiticeiro, subitamente, fechou o semblante divertido e olhou também de modo intenso para a mulher. Humm. Isto não estava em seus planos. O epicentro do terremoto vindo à tona antes do planejado. Teria que contornar a situação de uma maneira mais... mais... Droga! Não encontrava a palavra. Espera, encontrou... de modo mais _romântico_.

'O maior deles.' – pronunciou com** suspense **na voz. Balançou a cabeça sorrindo e afirmou: 'Esta foi ótima! Ah... foi bom você dizer-me isso, lembrei-me de uma frase, não sei se é bem exatamente uma frase, mas uma vez eu ouvi isso: Dê uma rasteira na vida antes que ela lhe dê uma!' – o homem riu de lado. 'Demais... Bem, não sei se isso cabe a você, ou cabe? Hum?'

'Talvez.' – respondeu vaga.

'Que resposta singela! Por Buda! Você pode fazer melhor do que isso!' – sorriu passando a mão nos cabelos na tentativa frustrada de arrumá-los.

'Talvez a rasteira quase tenha me pegado. Melhorei?' – indagou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Sakura sorriu e abanou-se com uma mão erguendo os cabelos com a outra. Que calor estava fazendo aquele dia!

'Um pouco...' – Syaoran disse num murmúrio. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado observando os movimentos da dama a sua frente. Sua nuca se arrepiou quando viu o pescoço todo descoberto implorando para ser beijado. Por ele. A pele levemente avermelhada indicava o quanto estava quente. Cadente. Ardente. Pare! Está bom por aqui. – deteve-se. Malditos instintos masculinos. Eles estavam sendo despertados numa hora que ele menos queria. Ou queria? Merda! Encontrava-se confuso; ele pensava que já havia superado isso, mas esta mulher conseguia tudo dele. Sabia que este reencontro iria ser difícil, porque por mais que ele a negue, Sakura ainda mexia profundamente com seus sentimentos do passado... Adormecidos.

Sakura disse, encarando Li: 'Não sei onde está querendo chegar... O que pretende fazer... O que está querendo me dizer... Não me importo!...' – respirou com dificuldade, mas continuou. 'Nessas alturas tudo o que um dia interessou a nós dois, não me importa mais!' – a mulher declarou seriamente.

O empresário apertou os lábios sentindo-se pela primeira vez nervoso, ali. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça tentando pensar. Na verdade veio para Tomoeda com suas metas totalmente traçadas. Nunca, em qualquer ocasião, gostou de lidar com algum tipo de imprevisto. Um empresário como ele nunca se daria ao luxo de se permitir a isto. Dependendo das coisas em jogo o risco podia custar caro. Muito caro. E Li Syaoran não nasceu para ser derrotado. Nasceu para vencer. Prevalecer. Ele estava determinado o bastante. Não podia falhar.

'Não tenho idéia do que você _realmente _quer de mim, mas garanto que não irá conseguir.' – Sakura afirmou.

'Que convicção. Juro. Estou impressionado!' – Syaoran afirmou ironicamente. Que dissimulada. Por fora, ela parecia forte, determinada, segura... Esta era a imagem que ela queria lhe passar... de mulher segura! Destemida. Entretanto ele sabe que por dentro ela estava desesperada, angustiada por vê-lo não importar-se com ela como antes, pelo menos não tão explicitamente. Como ele sabia de tudo aquilo? Fácil, sua ex-namorada era transparente igual a água cristalina que era difícil não decifrá-la. E tinha também aqueles olhos... Malditos belos olhos verdes que tanto amava! Amou! Podia através deles, desvendar a alma daquela encantadora e adorável mulher. Balançou a cabeça pensando que o feitiço de anos atrás não ia mais atormentá-lo! Não mais.

Sakura levantou o queixo, e abaixou-o olhando de lado para Syaoran, desconfiada. Seu coração voltou a disparar percebendo o olhar carinhoso que ele lançou-lhe, por um instante! Mas ela conseguiu captar... Não! Ele deixou claro, pela suas palavras e pela suas atitudes que não sentia nada além de pena dela.

'Syaoran...' – chamou-o docemente. Quem sabe ela conseguiu amolecer o coração endurecido do empresário. 'Está arrependido?' Nem ela soube o _porquê _de soltar aquela indagação. No mínimo absurda. Mas era tudo que queria que acontecesse. Só tinha uma certeza dentro se si: queria abraçá-lo e pedir perdão por tê-lo deixado sair de sua vida, e nunca mais soltá-lo, obrigando-o a fazer a promessa de jamais deixar de amá-la. Ela seria capaz de abdicar de seu amor-próprio e esquecer-se das palavras rudes e rancorosas que ele teve coragem de dizê-la, ali. Agora! Por amor. Somente por amor_._ 'Eu quero... Eu quero te dizer – '

'Cale-se!' – Li cortou-a rudemente. E sem qualquer tato, falou com um tom agressivo: 'Arrependido? Faça-me o favor! Não sou homem de me arrepender, muito menos por uma mulher sem classe e pobre feito você!' – disse demonstrando uma arrogância sem limites. Ofegante, o rapaz a fitou indiferente, aparentemente. Estava descontando a própria raiva dele, nela. _"Oh meu Deus!" _

'O que...' – Sakura mal conseguiu completar a frase de tamanha incredulidade. Pressionou a mão direita no peito, sentindo-o latejar de dor. Os olhos produziram um brilho aguado, sofrido, descrente. Não queria acreditar mesmo. Li não era o tipo de pessoa que se preocupava com este tipo de coisa. Nunca! Ele não tinha este tipo de preconceito. Até porque ele se envolveu amorosamente com ela... Sorriu tristemente. _"Isso foi no passado, sua idiota."._ – baixou a cabeça, mas levantou-a decidida. Cerrou os punhos recriminando-se por ainda ter uma ínfima esperança de que tudo voltaria a ser como era antes! E havia acabado de usá-la, extinguindo-a de vez. Estreitou os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas olhando-o e disse com uma voz entrecortada: 'A sua nobreza o faz ser uma pessoa importante, não nego. Porém a sua arrogância o faz ser um humano lamentável! Desprezível!' – vociferou enfurecida e decepcionada. Respirou profundamente e disse menos raivosa. 'Custa-me agora a acreditar que fomos namorados um dia!' – sorriu de lado. 'Eu nunca o conheci de verdade!'

'Patética! – o rapaz gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo-a recuar um pouco já que ele aproximou-se dela consumido pela fúria, pela dor, por ouvir dela _aquilo_. 'Eu sou um idiota por... A Mestra das Cartas é patética!' – soltou quase perdendo o controle.

'Eu descobri tudo!' – a professora exclamou alto, **não **se intimidando. 'Sua família! Os anciões... Aqueles velhos hipócritas, metidos fizeram sua cabeça distorcida contra mim! E claro, ordenou para que viesse aqui tentar me humilhar, me jogar na cara tudo o que ELES querem! Mas não têm coragem pessoalmente!... Te usaram Syaoran! Não percebe isso?' – despejou de forma nervosa.

Li cerrou os olhos analisando cada palavra dita, respirando ofegante. Se ela soubesse da** verdade**... Respirou corretamente colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Levantou a coluna, estufando o peito forte. Compostura! Assim passaria uma imagem melhor a ela. Imagem de homem inatingível. Sorriu de lado.

'Você pensa que sou tão influenciável assim?' – perguntou pacificamente. Não gostou de ela lhe subestimar deste jeito.

'Não! Mas acho que você _quer_ isso!' – Sakura disse firme.

'Não sabe de nada!' – sussurrou rapidamente para ela. Passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando acalmar-se. Mente fria, mente fria, repetia pra si mesmo. _"Está na hora de usar a tática do 'homem sensível', temporariamente. Tática, só eu mesmo.' – _achou graça da tática, mesmo sendo uma que acabou de inventar naquele momento. 'Eu próprio tomo todas e quaisquer decisões. Sou dono de mim. Ninguém me obrigou. Vim por conta própria aqui, neste bosque, te encontrar e dizer essas coisas... Entendeu, por fim agora? Ou está difícil?' – indagou calmamente.

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, e erguendo o braço direito colocou a mão tremida em sua face. 'Eu não te amo... Não mais. Vá embora.' – Sakura disse baixo, tendo na voz um leve tremor, sem forças. Gastara tudo. O seu estado por dentro se encontrava completamente estilhaçado, machucado, sem condições nenhuma de 'lutar' contra Li... e principalmente, contra ela mesma. Restava se sustentar somente com as pernas. Para não cair por terra, literalmente.

Syaoran sorriu dando alguns passos, aproximando-se mais da feiticeira. Ela estava totalmente vulnerável agora. Que burra. Por que ela faz isso se sabe que não conseguirá persuadi-lo do contrário. Ele via. Ele sentia. Ele sabia. Ponto final.

'Não fique triste,... meu Anjo.' – disse suavemente. Subitamente a mulher levantou a cabeça tendo em seu semblante os olhos esmeraldas, arregalados, surpresos. Talvez pela mudança repentina no **tom **de voz dele. Syaoran chegou novamente a poucos centímetros de onde Sakura permanecia. Estática. Elevou seu braço tocando a pele aveludada da face delicada.

Se fechasse os olhos ela diria com veemência que esses quase 4 anos se separação não tinham existido. O tom de voz que ele usou há pouco era idêntico de quando os dois namoravam: doce, gentil, apaixonado. Estremeceu sentindo o toque quente da mão do feiticeiro em seu rosto. Tão carinhoso. Tão suave. Tão gostoso. Somente Deus e Buda sabem o quanto ela sentira falta deste afago, deste carinho... Estava tão carente... Tão necessitada dele. Ela sorriu amolecida ainda sentindo-o. Decidiu inesperadamente se esquecer onde estava, o que acontecia... Entregar-se-ia a Syaoran naquele instante, abraçá-lo-ia e beijá-lo-ia, se afundaria entre aqueles lábios ardentes, exigentes, macios e não os largaria tão cedo. Fechou os olhos sofregamente. Não podia evitar. Sucumbiu finalmente aos apelos do seu coração. Da sua alma...

Do seu corpo...

_I know your eyes in the morning sun_

_**(Eu conheço seus olhos na manhã ensolarada)**_

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

_**(Eu sinto você me tocando ao cair da chuva)**_

Viu cada reação dela ao seu contato. Excitante. Syaoran mordeu o lábio inferior, satisfeito por ainda ter esse magnífico poder sobre ela. Continuou tocando-a, esfregando gentilmente o polegar pela bochecha rosada. Pelo queixo... Ele sentia prazer em somente tocá-la, assim, sem malícia. Sem segundas intenções. Que mulher.

'Não gosto de vê-la tristonha. Prefiro mil vezes vê-la zangada, nervosa, até com ódio de mim do que triste... Isto corta o meu coração.' – sussurrou, ele não foi irônico, muito menos sádico, foi sincero, apesar de contraditório. Realmente ver a pessoa, a garota que ama perdidamente assim era inadmissível, mesmo tentando magoá-la, sentia-se mal, ele não era um homem do mal. Tinha seus princípios. Sorriu por dentro com esses pensamentos. Sorriu orgulhoso de si, porque apesar de tudo ele não entregou a alma, muito menos o seu coração, ao diabo. A infelicidade que ele sentiu nesses longos anos de dor fora quase insuportável. Mas ele fora forte e determinado o bastante para superá-lo. Suspirou frustrado. Retornou sua consciência ao que estava fazendo. Olhava-a de pertinho sentindo ao respirar o aroma do perfume da flor da qual a mulher cheirosa levava o nome.

'Sakura...' – sussurrou rouco. Penetrou seus olhos dourados nos esverdeados da feiticeira. Abriu a boca liberando o ar. Sakura encarava-o valentemente, olhando de modo intenso. Valente sim, porque ele sabia que ela lutava interiormente contra si para não cair, de preferência, em seus braços. Podia ser somente charme dela esta hesitação, porque sabia que ela não estava resistindo a ele. Convencimento? Pode ser, mas não era. Era outra coisa. Irresistível? É, era isso. Ele era irresistível, constatou por fim*.

Sorriu por fora mostrando o quanto ele podia ser romântico, quando ele queria, lógico. 'Fui honesto quando disse não gosto de vê-la infeliz.' – Syaoran acariciou o queixo deslizando para os lábios sabor morango. 'Apesar de **tudo.**' – murmurou quase a beijando. Humm, a boca, que vontade de prová-la, mergulhá-la, de ir além, sentir com a língua o doce da boca inteira, inteirinha, cada milímetro para ser mais exato. 'Verdade verdadeira.' – sorriu, agora genuinamente, sem ironias por trás.

Encantada por ver o gesto que a fascinava, Sakura baixou um pouco as pálpebras, os orbes dilatando-se pela simples loucura de o que via em sua frente, era uma ilusão e uma alusão de que o amado estava sorrindo tão lindamente, verdadeiramente, para ela. Por ela. Com ela. Sorriu acreditando nele. Li retribuiu.

Depois de tantas acusações, insinuações, intimidações, o casal resolveu deixar as diferenças um pouco de lado e esquecer, pelo menos por um tempo, um passado pouco bom.

Afinal, o que eles teriam mais a perder, já que perderam um ao outro (?).

A mulher sentia o hálito do homem, acariciar sua pele quente incendiando-a de vez. Começou a respirar com certa dificuldade fazendo seu peito arfar um pouco mais que o normal. Estava ansiosa. Levantou mais sua cabeça cometendo a visualizar com precisão o belo rosto, os olhos envolventes castanho-chocolate. Nossa, olhando assim, tão de perto, ela ficava a cada segundo mais louca por chocolate. Mordeu o lábio inferior tornando-o mais vermelho e carnudo. Este gesto chamou a atenção de Syaoran:

'Que tentação. Quer me deixar louco, é?' – perguntou sedutoramente. Aproximou sua boca da dela, mas antes deu mais dois passos chegando a quase tocá-la com o seu corpo. Não desviou os olhos dos dela nenhum segundo.

Sakura não respondeu, não conseguiria, e por nada do mundo desviava seu olhar do dele. Queria visualizar a alma dentro desse olhar tão envolvente. Porém, como se seu corpo tomasse vida própria, as íris focaram os lábios masculinos entreabertos, doidos para beijá-la, não restava dúvida. Como se fosse magia, seu corpo a impulsionou para frente indo de encontro a Li, batendo levemente no homem. A reação em cadeia foi inevitável. Irremediável.

_Irreprimível._

O choque do atrito dos corpos de ambos perpassou-os rapidamente dando-lhes a vontade incontrolável de tocar-se mais, mais... e _mais_.

Com sincronia o casal aproximou-se, definitivamente, ele arrebatando-a pela cintura e ela enlaçando-o com desejo pelo pescoço. De início o beijo _parecia_ calmo, de nada combinava com a maneira que quais os dois se enroscaram, afoitos, impetuosos, como se a vida de cada um dependesse unicamente daquele gesto extraordinário. Syaoran apertou-a contra si tentando matar todas as saudades só naquele contato íntimo. Sakura, sem esperar pelo pedido que naturalmente viria, abriu mais a boca querendo sentir imediatamente a língua sedenta dentro de si. As línguas exploravam sem medo a boca do outro. Excitou-se quando Syaoran a puxou ainda mais cometendo que seu corpo queimasse todo. Ele não tinha pena dela? Não tinha. As mãos grandes se esfregavam freneticamente em suas costas, cintura, quadril... ele estava deixando-a louca! Acariciou a nuca, descendo uma mão pelo braço, apertando deliciosamente os músculos rijos escondidos pelo terno.

'Sempre tivemos uma química perfeita.' – Li sussurrou por um entretempo de separação de lábios. 'Coisa de pele.' – ofegante, observou a feiticeira abrir os olhos e cerrá-los como se fosse desfalecer a qualquer instante, mas ele a puxou mais, se possível, contra si, eliminando qualquer **hipótese **de que ela cairia. 'Adoro o sabor da tua boca...' – roçou sensualmente os lábios nos de Sakura. Beijou-a, só que desta vez, devagar, lentamente, queria avaliar pacientemente a textura da carne macia e doce. 'Tem sabor de calda de morango... Doce e quente, igual ao seu beijo. Eu amo calda de morango... Deliciosa!' – sussurrou beijando o canto dos lábios e depois passou a beijar o queixo feminino de forma tranqüila, sensual.

Estava deixando-o seduzi-la. Sakura suspirou ouvindo a voz rouca e absolutamente voluptuosa dizendo para ela tais palavras. Sua visão nublou-se por pura fascinação por ele. Syaoran continuou a sua trilha de beijos por todo o seu rosto, e quando chegou a seu maxilar, o homem levantou sua cabeça liberando assim o caminho pelo pescoço alvo, cheiroso. Ofegou mais forte sentindo os lábios ardentes molhando sua pele já incendiada. Ah, que maldade boa, que tortura gostosa. Agarrou os cabelos grossos do feiticeiro, massageando-os.

'Você é um homem mau.' – sussurrou pertinho do ouvido de Li quando ele deu por encerrado os beijos em seu colo. 'Mau.' – repetiu Sakura sorrindo de puro deleite. Mordiscou o lóbulo e beijou levemente depois.

Syaoran deu um suspiro para reprimir a vontade de gemer de prazer. Esta ruiva o enlouquecia. Estava ensandecido. Tinha que colocar a cabeça no lugar. Precisava continuar com o seu plano.

Mas...

_And the moment that you wander far from me_

_**(E no momento que você está longe de mim)**_

_I wanna feel you in my arms again._

_**(Eu quero te sentir em meus braços novamente)**_

Abaixou novamente sua cabeça na direção de Sakura e encaixou seu nariz nos fios acobreados. Inspirou profundamente sentindo a fragrância inebriante de cerejeira invadir seu olfato. Ludibriava-o. Este perfume era sua perdição. Inspirou mais uma vez, mais duas, diversas vezes. Queria aproveitar este momento ao máximo... até porque, ele estava acabando... pelos seus cálculos.

Que se danem os cálculos. Quem diabos inventou isso não tinha o que fazer não? Indagou-se bravo, enlouquecido de desejo.

'Gosta de cheirar meu cabelo tanto assim?' – a voz doce foi ouvida, havia um tom de brincadeira nela.

O empresário finalmente tirou sua face dos fios da bela Mestra das Cartas e sorriu de lado. 'Não.'

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da negação. Ele podia se esforçar mais. Sentiu a pressão em sua cintura se intensificar mais revelando que Syaoran não ia soltá-la tão cedo. Os dois encaravam-se desafiadoramente, sedutoramente. Apoiou suas mãos nos ombros largos e acariciou-os veementemente. Agora ela que se inclinava até ele, mas não tanto, pelo motivo de ele ser alto, não necessitava inclinar-se muito. Inalou o pescoço sentindo o perfume de almíscar invadir sua narina, entorpecendo-a. Continuou sua rota interessante pelo pescoço forte; inspirou novamente. Só não sentia mais porque a maldita gola da camisa preta do rapaz impedia-a. Abriu os olhos vendo a pele masculina se arrepiar. Sorriu com satisfação. Então ela ainda conseguia causar tais reações nele.

'Gosta de cheirar meu pescoço tanto assim?' – agora Li a indagava, divertido.

'Não.' – respondeu brindando-o com um sorriso provocante. O homem soltou um risinho e mordeu o lábio inferior. A mulher observou este gesto e nasceu dentro do seu âmago um desejo insano de estar no lugar dele e mordê-lo como ele fez neste momento. Mas com paixão. Muita. 'No entanto gosto de outra _coisa._' – disse com um tom malicioso. Sabia que estava entrando no jogo dele. Mas o que fazer quando o homem que você ama profundamente está na sua frente incitando-a? Syaoran sorriu de modo charmoso, fazendo-a revelar o que ela gostava. A professora aproximou-se do empresário pendendo a cabeça para o lado chegando a tocá-lo com seus lábios, abaixou as pálpebras e 'fisgou' com os dentes o lábio macio e desejante do chinês. Puxava-o adoravelmente. Na sua mente nada mais importava ao não ser o modo de como mordiscava Li. As mãos femininas continuavam acarinhando os ombros másculos.

Syaoran, de olhos fechados, apenas deixava a japonesa provocá-lo. Nunca sentiu tanto prazer em ser mordido, mas assim desta maneira incrivelmente erótica, insinuativa, sua vontade de permitir que Sakura continuasse era incontrolavelmente prazerosa. Quando ela parou, seu olhar encontrou-se novamente com as esmeraldas, estas se deparavam com um brilho, o brilho dos apaixonados. Que olhos divinos. Ela era realmente um Anjo. Seu Anjo com asas machucadas. Subiu as mãos pelas costas do seu Anjo com asas quebradas e começou a massageá-las habilmente, maliciosamente. Percebeu a aprovação dela ao vê-la fechando os olhos, sôfrega. Não. Franziu a testa. Desaprovou esta reação. Queria continuar a contemplar os lindos olhos verdes que o encantavam. Sakura arqueou as costas pressionando mais seu corpo com o do chinês, aumentando a sensação de libido que nascia nele.

A feiticeira desceu suas mãos, sem deixar de acarinhá-lo, e tocou o peito vigoroso, começou a acariciá-lo lentamente.

Syaoran gostou do _estímulo_ que estava recebendo, em êxtase inclinou-se, e com sua boca próxima da orelha da ruiva, sussurrou roucamente: 'Beija-me.' – ordenou.

Sakura olhou-o fascinada diante da ordem e abruptamente puxou-o, com certa violência, pela gravata verde, surpreendendo-o. O homem conseguiu sorrir antes se ser tomado pela japonesa que o abocanhou gulosa.

Os rostos mexiam-se conforme o desejo de ambos explodia elevando-os ao ápice da fogosa e inenarrável paixão. As bocas se descobriam de novo, mas pouco se importavam de repetir a dose tropical e embriagante de um beijo avassalador.

Continuavam beijando-se intensamente. Intercalavam um beijo no outro para não perderem o tal negligenciado_ fôlego_. Percebendo a permissão de Sakura, o chinês avançou nos carinhos tornando-os mais íntimos passando a grande mão pela nádega e depois pela coxa grossa, apertando-a com fervor. A japonesa por sua vez, transferiu uma mão do peito forte para a bonita face do rapaz. Pegou a face trazendo-o para _ainda_ mais perto de si. Tocava-o nas laterais do rosto querido: acariciou o queixo quadrado, a mandíbula, a orelha, os cabelos rebeldes, deixando-os mais desalinhados do que eram naturalmente, enquanto a outra mão passeava perdidamente pelas costas largas do chinês, instigando-o. O beijo exigente aprofundou-se ao máximo rompendo o limite do desejo insaciável do casal de feiticeiros. O desejo de um pelo outro. Sakura gemeu por entre os lábios sentindo a língua ávida acariciar a sua. Meu Deus! Ele estava a devorando! E ela, ele. Li apertava-a cometendo a senti-lo com seu corpo, este começava a querer mais e mais dele. Sorriu quando finalmente libertou sua boca.

'Nossa!' – Sakura exclamou ofegante. Precisava recuperar seu ar. Nunca sentiu tanta delícia em ser beijada. Apoiou suas mãos no peito forte. 'Esse foi o melhor, sem dúvida!' – disse charmosa, referindo-se ao longo e intenso beijo. Seus seios agitados movimentavam-se devido à respiração ofegosa chegando a tocar o peito igualmente arfante de Syaoran. Observou os lábios inchados e úmidos do homem. Os olhos dourados brilhando de cobiça. Que visão. Ela estava no céu?

Sim. Porque o inferno certamente não existia um ser tão lindo assim.

Li notou o contato dos fartos seios em seu tórax, não podia ignorar essa sensação, não havia como. Ele a queria... Estes toques... Eram _sexies _demais. Insuportáveis e delirantes. Estava extasiado. 'Concordo plenamente contigo.' – disse baixinho, beijando-a apaixonadamente em seguida.

Sakura correspondeu ao beijo abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Não! Era errado! – sua consciência exclamou de repente. O que acontecia era um erro. Mas com certeza era um erro que ele cometeria sempre, confessadamente. Seu plano, Syaoran! – sua consciência alertou-o, condenou-o. Afastou-se bruscamente da ruiva antes que isso fosse impossível. Aquele jogo de sedução tinha que acabar ali. Não podia fazer isto.

'O que foi?' – a moça estranhou a separação repentina. Sua cintura foi solta pelo chinês, intrigando-a mais ainda. Não houve resposta. Cobrou-o pegando a gravata, puxando-o pra si. 'Por quê?' – sussurrou perto da boca masculina. Beijou o homem de forma irresistível sendo retribuída.

'Não!' – Li disse assim quando separou a boca da dela. Recuou seu rosto, mas a tentativa foi frustrada, a mulher puxou-o novamente, agora pela nuca. Beijou-a com desejo. Sakura sempre fora assim: insaciavelmente teimosa. E ele adorava isto. Ainda com os lábios grudados com os dela, disse: 'Chega, Sakura... ' – pegou-a pelos braços, empurrando o corpo desejável para longe de si, porém a ruiva segurou-o pela gravata. Ah, por que ela fazia aquilo? Seu ego inflamava junto com o seu corpo, o qual já estava queimando de desejo pela ruiva. 'Chega!' – Syaoran, numa atitude mais enérgica, tira bruscamente sua gravata da mão da determinada mulher. Afastou-se por definitivo. Escapou dos braços da feiticeira, indo parar a alguns metros dela.

Sentiu-se seriamente abandonada, novamente. Sakura abraçou-se tentando confortar-se do frio que apossou o seu corpo no instante em que o homem esquivou-se dela parando longe.

_And you come to me on a summer breeze_

_**(E você veio para mim em uma brisa de verão)**_

_Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave on the you_

_**(Que me mantém aquecido com o seu amor, então você vai embora de repente)**_

Ainda ofegante, ela se virou encontrando o chinês também recuperando o fôlego, e a compostura. Que engraçado.

'Eu... eu me descontrolei.' – a voz grossa ecoou pelo bosque atingindo diretamente Sakura. 'Isso não vai mais acontecer.' – disse, sério, sisudo, como provinha a sua natureza.

'E quem lhe garante?' – soltou ironicamente. Sakura dá alguns passos na direção do empresário. 'Vou refrescar a sua memória: Sou uma mulher de 22 anos. Assumo meus atos, sejam eles responsáveis ou irresponsáveis. Quais forem!... Basta de me proteger de tudo! Sempre odiei esta proteção e a partir de agora não admitirei tal comportamento de você.' – apontou-o. Desviou seu olhar para uma árvore. 'Eu também me descontrolei.' – suspirou profundamente.

"_Hum, não é que você realmente amadureu. Eriol tinha razão."_ – Syaoran pensou. Surpreendeu-se, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O que mais sentiu assim que botou seus pés na maldita Tomoeda foi surpresa. Mas até que aqueles loucos beijos intensos não tinham lhe atrapalhado. Pelo contrário. Havia matado um pouco das saudades, do imenso prazer de que era estar nos braços da bela flor. Tê-la para ele... era mágico.

'Eu garantouma coisa.' – Li sorriu de lado, aproveitando a deixa. Sakura voltou-se para ele, temerosa pelo tom, esperando-o continuar. 'Mais a pouco... se tivéssemos _continuado_...' – deu ênfase na palavra, sugestivamente. 'certamente acabaríamos numa cama... gemendo, vorazes...' – disse pausadamente, foi malicioso, mas o mais franco possível; sorriu divertidamente vendo Sakura virar-se sem graça 'Os detalhes, _aqueles lá, _você sabe_, _são proibidos para menores... Ficam a encargo da nossa imaginação... Claro, se ela for _fértil_, melhor ainda. Oh, _muito_ melhor.' – sugeriu completamente ousado no tom... e nos termos.

A japonesa virou-se de volta corajosamente, fitando Li

'Aí, nós dois iríamos nos condenar por ter sido tão irresponsáveis,... insensatos. Eu me culparia, você idem. Começaríamos a nos xingar por um tempo indeterminado; você me chamaria de canalha aproveitador; eu retrucaria a altura, lógico; comportaríamos pateticamente; envergonharíamos a nós mesmos para sempre, e nos restaria somente a lembrança de como foi bom, entretanto o fato de que isso não poderia ter acontecido iria nos assombrar para o resto de nossas miseráveis vidas!' – terminou sua _tese_, respirando, enfim.

Incrível. Syaoran realmente se superava. Superava todas as expectativas dela. A lógica dele era irrevogavelmente sensata. Mas não menos arrogante. Não escondeu sua surpresa e Li, observador, entendeu:

'Eu sei... Sou muito racional mesmo.' – o empresário disse. Estufou o peito arrumando a gravata, colocando-a para dentro, esta havia saído do terno por causa dos acalorados movimentos de há pouco.

Sorriu audaciosa. Estava mais para excêntrico isso sim, Sakura pensou. Mas não verbalizaria essa opinião particular. Ele já era convencido o suficiente. E lá estava a passibilidade típica dele. Ele avaliava o céu, como quem se pergunta se vai chover ou fazer sol. Simplesmente assim.

'Nossa, você analisou tudo... isso... tão rápido. Foi praticamente instantâneo.' – ponderou Sakura

Syaoran fechou os olhos sorrindo de lado, pôs-se a abaixar o tronco, agradecendo o suposto elogio de Sakura. 'Obrigado, princesa.'

Sakura virou-se de costas para poder sorrir, limitando-se a isso. O sorriso foi de incredulidade. Mas dela mesma. Ela não acreditava que havia entrado no jogo dele. Droga! Syaoran manipulava ela e o pior que estava gostando. Balançou a cabeça, xingando-se. Pulou literalmente de susto ao sentir um toque em sua cintura. Um braço a rodeava delicadamente. Não percebeu a aproximação.

'Sakura...' – sussurrou, sensual, no ouvido feminino, porém antes afastou com a mão os lisos cabelos compridos, colocando-os no outro ombro, enterrando assim sua face no pescoço perfumado. 'Perdão, te assustei...' – desculpou-se. 'Mas você se encontrava tão distraída, eu sei que és assim... Me achei no direito de se aproveitar disso... Não resisti.' – explicou com a boca rente à orelha aveludada. Abraçou-a por trás levando seu outro braço a rodear inteiramente a cintura fina.

Aquele calor de novo... O peito duro apertava suas costas estimulando-a a ceder mais uma vez aos encantos do chinês. Syaoran estava louco! E ela também! A voz rouca e baixa lhe instigando a cometer um desatino. Um insano desatino. Gemeu. Não pôde evitar. Era gostoso demais tê-lo... o corpo viril, másculo grudado no seu frágil, feminino... Era loucura demais para ela. Abraçou os braços possessivos estimulando-o a continuar ali, bem perto dela. Calor com calor. Pele com pele.

Coração com coração?

'Lembra-se quando no dia dos namorados tivemos a idéia de fugirmos da festa particular de Tomoyo para que não fôssemos filmados... Ia ser muito constrangedor comemorarmos este dia a três.' – riu descontraído. 'Hum?'

A feiticeira sorriu meigamente com a doce lembrança. De olhos fechados apenas aproveitava a presença tão próxima do amado. Gostou de ouvi-lo rir despreocupadamente. 'Lembro.' – respondeu preguiçosamente. Estava a ponto de adormecer nos protetores braços.

Espera aí, despertou. O que ele pretendia ao lembrar-se disso?

Este dia... foi... os olhos arderam. Essa não.

'Escapamos de Tomoeda sem avisarmos ninguém, pegamos um trem para Tókio totalmente sem noção para onde exatamente iríamos.' – dizendo isso inalou o pescoço sentindo a pele branca se arrepiar. Sorriu. 'Este dia foi...'

Sakura prendeu a respiração vendo em suas reminiscências a...

'a nossa primeira vez. Eu disse que encontraríamos a oportunidade certa para fazermos amor.' – fungou e beijou a nuca da mulher. 'Nos amamos como nenhum outro casal amou... sim, inseguros, inexperientes, mas suficientemente apaixonados para se amar do modo mais intenso que há.'

Sentiu a água quente e salgada cair de seus olhos, desmoronando-a de vez. Syaoran a segurou, erguendo-a. Sakura derramou mais algumas lágrimas devido às lembranças da primeira noite de amor dos dois. Crueldade da parte dele.

'Você deve estar achando que estou sendo cruel ao fazê-la lembrar-se disso, nessas circunstâncias.' – sussurrou com os lábios encostados no ouvido feminino, como se lesse os pensamentos da professora. 'Mas lembre-se: foi mais cruel que eu ao ter a audácia de me chutar da sua vida sem ao menos tentar aceitar o meu destino e viajar comigo para convencermos àqueles velhos metidos, como você mesmo os chama, de que éramos fortes o bastante para enfrentarmos qualquer obstáculo que se interpusesse em nosso caminho!... Nosso!' – exclamou ríspido, separando-se bruscamente de Sakura.

"_Lamento que tenha que ser desse jeito, meu Anjo."_ – Syaoran pensou com pesar, estreitando os olhos. _"Mas não tem outro jeito. Não é?"_

_And it's me you need to show_

_**(E é pra mim que você deve mostrar)**_

_How deep is your love_

_**(Como é profundo o seu amor)**_

Sakura soluçava depois de ser empurrada bruscamente pelo feiticeiro. Merda de vida! Por que ele fazia aquilo? Estava sem saber como agir. Ele conseguia este feito.

'Quando cheguei à China sozinho me segurei para não chorar que nem um bebê idiota. Tinha que me manter firme como uma rocha! Senão tudo ruiria definitivamente.' – o chinês recomeçou, a voz rouca denunciava a dificuldade dele em dizer, e o que ainda estava para dizer. 'O líder do clã Li, apesar do título não tinha escolha.' – riu ironicamente. 'Engraçado isso pra mim agora. Eu quem tenho mais autoridade nos negócios, diante da minha família sou um menino amedrontado.' – disse com certa mágoa.

'Não diga assim.' – Sakura triste, tentava consolá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que arriscava a sua consciência pela hipótese de ser culpada da dor de Syaoran.

'Você quer que eu diga como?' – o empresário gritou, nervoso, angustiado. _"Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?"_ – pensou pra si, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Sakura continuava chorando, queria ser forte, porém todo o seu ser se comovia pelo seu amado.

'Devido ao seu _maior erro..._' – sorriu de lado, viu Sakura se assustar. 'fui inclinado a desenhar meu destino da forma que menos ansiava! **Você**, Sakura, sempre foi tudo que eu desejava! No entanto quando tínhamos tudo para sermos felizes, você puxa o meu tapete e me deixa cair diante de toda a influência do clã, que tanto eu quanto você, odeia! – estorou, em seu íntimo o que estourava era o seu coração. Viu Sakura se sobressaltar mais uma vez, e derramar mais lágrimas, chegando a novamente soluçar. – 'Cometeu um erro fatal e incontornável!'

'Não!' – Sakura chegou perto dele olhando-o intensamente. 'Posso ter errado quando te deixei ir sem mim, mas isso não justificava que somente **eu **errei! Tudo tem **dois **lados, seu teimoso! Você não me deu chances, nem tempo.'

'Quem lhe disse que é preciso de tempo quando o que se sente é amor verdadeiro? Ah, e chance? Eu lhe dei chances o suficiente! Você é burra mesmo!' – Syaoran disse firmemente, porém ofegante, esta aproximação dela tirava-lhe o fôlego.

Mas por quê? Por quê? Sakura indagava e observava o rosto duro, mas o olhar estava diferente, havia um brilho suspeito. Por que ele voltara para condená-la deste jeito? Não tivesse voltado. Tudo não estava bem do jeito que estava? Não, claro que não. Ela sentia-se confusa e chateada. Queria entender o motivo de ele negá-la tanto. Levantou seu braço e acariciou a face que parecia feito de pedra, se não fosse a maciez da pele bronzeada que a enlouquecia de desejo.

...Is your love... How deep is your love?

_**(...É seu amor... Como é profundo o seu amor?)**_

I really mean to learn

_**(Eu realmente quero saber)**_

'Pare!' – Syaoran tirou bruscamente a mão dela. 'Saia de perto de mim!' – empurrou-a pelos ombros quase a fazendo cair, caso ela não se apoiasse na árvore. 'Me rebaixei demais por você! Chega!' disse raivosamente, virando de costas. Não suportava olhá-la tão abatida.

Seu coração doeu de uma forma intensa; não aguentou a carga alta de emoção que pesava sobre seu corpo. Sakura caiu sobre o solo, fraca. Soltou um lamento um tanto alto, que fez Li voltar-se imediatamente para ela.

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_**(Porque nós vivemos em um mundo de enganações)**_

_breaking us down when they all should let us be_

_**(Nos deixando para baixo quando todos eles deviam nos deixar)**_

_we belong to you and me_

_**(Nós pertencemos um ao outro)**_

O feiticeiro cerrou os punhos, com um semblante de dor, contudo disse autoritário: 'Levante-se do chão! Não se rebaixe como eu! Olhando-a assim, desta maneira baixa, sinto meu estômago dar reviravoltas de nojo! Sinto-me enjoado!' – Li disse energicamente.

Sakura cessou os soluços, restando apenas as lágrimas amargas que teimavam em molhar a face de boneca. Tentou erguer-se, porém a simples tarefa tornou-se impraticável: seu corpo não obedecia mais suas ordens. Droga, não queria irritá-lo mais, se possível.

Sentimentos, emoções reprimidas finalmente estavam manifestando-se neles.

'Dou-lhe um conselho: coloque-se de pé, não quero terminar com você jogada aí neste chão, como se fosse um lixo imundo qualquer!' – Syaoran ponderou com a típica expressão séria. Não viu ação.

O empresário andou subitamente até a mulher, pegou-a pelo braço e, puxando-a sem qualquer delicadeza, disse com os dentes cerrados: 'Eu _mandei _você levantar! Está se fazendo de surda! Ou o quê?' – chacoalhou-a, incentivando-a a responder.

Se fosse outro homem ela com certeza meteria a mão na cara do miserável que a segurava tão arrogantemente cuspindo-lhe palavras tão ásperas. Mas não era _um _qualquer. Era simplesmente Li Syaoran. O menino, o homem que amava. Que sempre a ajudou nos momentos, seja de desespero, seja de fraqueza, seja de pura dor de cotovelo. Que abriu seus olhos quando a loucura de recuperar as cartas cegava-a. Que foi sua luz quando ela andava nas trevas da obrigação de restaurar as cartas. Que foi sua coragem quando ela não conseguia levantar seu queixo e ir à luta, devido a sua covardia de não se arriscar muito, arriscar não ela, mas de não colocar a vida dos seus familiares e amigos em perigo... Por ter sido suas pernas e ajudá-la a alcançar a vitória, em todos os sentidos possíveis... Por ser o melhor amigo de sua vida e ensiná-la que o verdadeiro amor se constrói com amizade, determinação e bravura.

Como odiá-lo?

_I believe in you_

_**(Eu acredito em você)**_

_You know the door to my very soul_

_**(Você conhece a porta para minha alma)**_

_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour_

_**(Você é minha luz em minhas horas de profunda**_

_**escuridão)**_

_You're my saviour when I come_

_**(Você é minha salvação quando eu caio)**_

Como condená-lo? Sakura perguntava. Se alguém sabe as respostas, revele-as. Ela não sabia.

Ele sempre a guiou, mesmo agora com tal brutalidade. Coisas que somente o **amor **era capaz.

Syaoran virou Sakura para ele pegando os braços já avermelhados pela força que as mãos masculinas e nervosas descarregavam-na. 'Não tem coragem de me encarar agora? Que coisa feia! Eu teria vergonha... ahh, não, não, me desculpe, você deve estar com vergonha de si mesma e não consegue olhar-me dentro dos olhos! Que contraditório, não! Há alguns minutos atrás estávamos nos agarrando, QUASE NUMA CAMA... Você não se importou com ISSO!' – jogou na cara dela sem respeito. Ofegante, disse, completamente fora de si: 'Acho que seria melhor se transássemos e jogássemos todo o pó em baixo do tapete... O que acha?' – sorriu maliciosamente. 'Vamos aproveitar... Ainda está em tempo.' – beijou a bochecha molhada e lambeu o próprio lábio. Ficou esperando a resposta da proposta indecente.

'Se acha que vou replicar este absurdo como deseja, ESTÁ ENGANADO!' – ela gritou finalmente deixando transparecer alguma reação que não fosse a de choro. 'Ousadia sua de me fazer esta proposta indecorosa com uma cara mais lavada do mundo! Você não tem o direito de me falar essas coisas só porque foi rejeitado por mim!' – agora chegou sua vez. Sakura sorriu, parcialmente recuperada do choque súbito. O rosto inchado e com resquícios de lágrimas, afrontava-o.

'Está cometendo mais um erro,... dos muitos que já cometeu!'– acusou mais uma vez. Respirou fundo fechando e abrindo os olhos. _"Isso, Sakura. Me odeie."_ – pensou tristemente.

'Vou complementar minha resposta quanto à sua pergunta sobre se errar é fatal.' – Sakura disse limpando a face úmida, e levantando o rosto dignamente, continuou com uma voz embargada: 'Todos os seres humanos estão sujeito a errar, se for involuntariamente não é fatal, e se não for é compreensível. Muitas vezes é inevitável não acertar. E dentro desta fraqueza está o aprendizado, a lição; então vemos o quão imperfeitos somos diante de Deus.' – Sakura emocionou-se, mas não voltou a chorar, respirou fundo vendo Li a encarar mudo, com um semblante indecifrável. 'Não podemos julgar a pessoa que nos magoou, principalmente se nós a amamos e sim pararmos de ser orgulhosamente patéticos e reconhecer que todos erram e com isso o que temos que fazer é perdoá-la,... é a única saída para todos. São nossos semelhantes; todos merecem perdão.' – sorriu serenamente.

Syaoran continuava a encarando sem desviar por sequer um segundo seu olhar. Ele entendia tudo. Passou por isso e aprendeu muito, mas Sakura não citou uma coisa: O correto muito vezes tem que ser sacrificado por um bem maior. Não dizer a verdade podia ser um erro, mas tê-la que revelar seria doloroso demais. Poupar Sakura era para ele, o mais acertado.

'Sábias palavras.' – Li disse sinceramente. 'Temos realmente muito o que aprender nesta vida, evoluir.'

'Sim. Todos nós merecemos uma segunda chance!' – Sakura disse séria.

'Chance.' – disse Syaoran como se esta palavra não existisse para ele. 'As coisas para mim não funcionam como para os outros.'

'Você quer dizer para o seu clã.' – Sakura ponderou.

'Estou incluído no clã para sua informação!' – Syaoran riu de lado e disse mais enérgico. 'A minha família não tem certas ideologias, filosofias como as suas e a dos outros. Seguimos uma tradição porque sempre funcionou há milhares de anos! Mas apesar de** tudo** isso eu tenho um lado pessoal que diz respeito somente a mim! – apontou-se. – Incrível, não é? E aproveitando essas palavras, vou sanar uma dúvida sua: Não estou aqui pelos Lis por vingança pelas cartas. A resposta definitivamente é não. E mesmo que fosse não faria tanta diferença.

O homem colocou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou até chegar muito perto da mulher . 'Estou aqui para te mostrar que superei tudo e dei a volta por cima e você pelo jeito, não. Conitnua alimentando este sentimento, esta esperança tola. É isso. Estou lhe fazendo um favor, por incrível que pareça!' – o chinês disse arrogantemente e logo após riu divertido, querendo parecer concenvido disto.

"_Tudo bem."_ – Sakura ponderou estreitando os olhos. Este _incidente _todo não tinha nada haver com o clã. Tinha suas dúvidas. Antes de soltar qualquer outra palavra, a feiticeira deu um passo adiante encarando-o fixamente. _'Ok._ O que você tem mais para mim?' – disse encarando os lábios tentadores pertinho dos dela. 'Ou_ já_ acabou?'

Mulher teimosa! 'Tenho mais isso: Que tal um_ eu te odeio_? Só para finalizar.' – Li abaixou os olhos e observou os lábios sabor morango contraindo-se.

'Nada mal.' – a voz falhou perceptivelmente. 'Repita se for homem.' – desafiou-o. Com suas forças renovadas, ela enfrentava-o.

Syaoran arregalou seus olhos âmbares ante a provocação; pôs-se a certa distância da ruiva. Enfiou a mão em seu terno e pegou o maço quase no fim. Puxou um cigarro e acendeu-o rapidamente com o conhecido isqueiro prateado. Tragou e disse: 'Eu te odeio!' – disse olhando-a nos olhos. 'Satisfeita?'

Sakura engoliu seco. Baixou os olhos... Então... Levou inconscientemente às mãos na corrente de ouro, escondida parcialmente antes pela blusa rosa, pegou-a e apertou-a com sofreguidão. ...tudo não passou de um engano. Não! Ele não a iludiria mais!

'Não! Mentira... É mentira!' – disse nervosa. O verde dos olhos furiosos. 'MENTIRA! MENTIROSO!' – berrou na cara de Li.

Syaoran fumava, sentindo-se apreensivo. Nem o maldito cigarro que tinha o dever de acalmá-lo estava surtindo efeito nele hoje. Deus alguns passos nervosos, massageando as sobrancelhas tendo o cigarro na mesma mão. Voltou-se para a professora: 'É verdade... Sinto muito.' – o homem sorriu tentando intimidá-la.

O coração do feiticeiro estava acelerado fazendo-o sentir agonia. Mesmo nesse estado ele mantinha-se irredutível quanto ao seu propósito.

_And you may not think that I care for you_

_**(E você não deve pensar que eu não me importo com você)**_

_when you know down inside that I really do you_

_**(Quando você sabe que lá dentro eu realmente me**_

_**importo)**_

O propósito de fazê-la odiá-lo e esquecê-lo de uma vez. Assim ela não sofreria mais por ele, sim?

'É mentira!' – Sakura disse séria, o timbre fino engrossou de tanta seriedade. 'Mentira!' – deu passos corajosos e avançou no feiticeiro tirando com tudo o cigarro da boca masculina. 'Você não cresceu! Ainda é um moleque por dentro!' – disse sem medo. 'Isso...' – mostrou o cigarro arrancado. 'é prova que mesmo tentando me mostrar que cresceu... que virou homem (!), não passa de um moleque metido a machão e frouxo!'

'Como ousa sua...' – deteve-se. Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, frustradamente na tentativa de acalmar-se.

'Continue!' – instigou-o. Jogou o cigarro longe. 'Cadê a coragem? A astúcia de Syaoran Li? Os Li não são valentes, poderosos, invencíveis? Cadê o arguto Xiaolang Li?' – sorriu de lado fazendo questão de chamá-lo novamente pelo nome de origem.

Syaoran cerrou o punho se odiando pelo próprio medo de ser mais incisivo em suas convicções. Falsas sim. Confessava. Seu traidor **coração **simplesmente não o deixava ser mais decisivo, **objetivo** como tanto gostaria. _"Droga!"_

Uma luz divina acima da cabeça de Li acendeu-se milagrosamente. Hum... Bela idéia. Mesmo sendo arriscado, ele teria que tentar de qualquer jeito.

'Vamos tornar esta _fria _discussão em algo melhor? Em algo quente, de preferência.' – indagou estufando o peito. Sorriu desabotoando o terno e logo em seguida tirando-o habilmente. Percebeu a confusão no semblante da Mestra das Cartas. 'Proponho-lhe um acerto de contas...' – gargalhou rapidamente. 'Uma luta. Aceita?' – dobrou o paletó risca de giz, caríssimo, colocando-o em um galho próximo de onde se encontrava.

'Ah...' – a feiticeira finalmente percebeu a intenção do amado. Movimentou-se o observando desabotoar as mangas da camisa preta, arregaçá-las e dobrá-las mostrando-a que queria uma luta mesmo. 'Deixe-me ver se entendi tudo: Você está me _convidando _para uma _luta__?_' – disse incrédula.

'Surpreendente! Você me entendeu. Isto não acostuma acontecer.' – sorriu de lado. 'É, é exatamente isso: duelo, combate, batalha... Defina como quiser!' – Syaoran disse afrouxando sua gravata e em seguida abriu alguns botões da gola da camisa de linho nobre a fim de se sentir- mais a vontade; afrouxou mais a gravata sentindo o ar passar aliviadamente pela traquéia.

'O Líder-herdeiro, mega empresário de Hong Kong, guerreiro mais poderoso do prestigiado clã Li, está desafiando uma simples professora do interior do Japão?' – Sakura riu, irônica

'Sim, acertou parcialmente. Nota 8! Esqueceu-se de um detalhe importante: você pode até ser uma simples professorinha, mas a moradora do interior do Japão é "meramente" a feiticeira e dona das Cartas Sakura.' – sorriu de lado, posicionando-se. 'Por isso não se menospreze, princesa, porque eu não o faço mais!' – apanhou em seu bolso as distintas esferas negras, Sakura reconheceu-as e ficou em alerta. 'E eu..._ além_ de guerreiro, _senhorita Kinomoto_, sou, para o seu azar, um poderoso e mortal feiticeiro!' – disse com um timbre assustador, mais sério do que nunca. Materializou a sua espada com uma agilidade impressionante e soltou o feitiço: 'Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu os ordeno que venham ao meu auxílio. Ataquem-na!' – a agressiva magia foi em direção ao alvo.

Sakura, automaticamente, invocou o Salto, safando-se, mas milimetricamente quase fora atingida pela devastadora magia de Syaoran. Escudo fez sua parte protegendo as árvores e animais do bosque, senão com a absoluta certeza tudo estaria em brasa. Mas que droga! O chinês não estava para brincadeira! Ele queria coisa séria. E teria! 'Está doido! Quer me matar?' – ela indagou furiosa e surpresa, respectivamente, em cima de um grosso galho.

'Oh, pensei que não seria de bom tom, da minha parte, subestimar a Mestra das Cartas.' – Li sorriu empunhando a espada.

Ele, ao oposto dela não mudara nada, analisou Sakura. Só estava um pouco mais hostil. Syaoran continuava sarcástico, dono de si, mas meticuloso quando lhe convinha. Estas características eram por demais irritantes... Entretanto eram o que fazia o sangue dela ferver. O empresário tornava-se muito charmoso... Só faltava ele tirar a camisa! Seria uma boa estratégia, com certeza a desconcentraria. Aí! Aquele intenso calor estava fritando seus neurônios. Droga! Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Enfrentaria uma luta agora e precisaria estar 100% atenta. Não eram Ywe ou Kero quem estava a sua frente lhe testando, e sim Syaoran Li _provocando-a_. Estreitou os olhos. O golpe quase a atingiu, por pouco ele não a fritara. Engoliu seco. Olhou na direção onde se encontrava antes de pular para a árvore e viu o resultado do feitiço de Li: o lugar antes verde estava em cinzas; havia restado somente fumaça.

'Terra para Sakura! Acorde ou vai realmente se ferir. Não estou para brincadeiras.' – disse rigidamente. 'Mas antes que comece, vou te dá um aviso importante: Para a sua informação, isso não foi um quinto do meu verdadeiro poder! Portanto, use suas cartas mais poderosas... Vamos! Ataque-me!' – Li gritou já impaciente pela falta de ação da feiticeira. O que ela pensava? Que o _moleque frouxo_ era fraco?

'Deu pra notar' – ela disse se referindo ao poder do feiticeiro.

Realmente seria duro confrontar ele. Logo Syaoran, que sempre se manteve ao seu lado a ajudando incondicionalmente. Ensinando-a utilizar as cartas da melhor forma possível, agora ela usaria-as contra seu companheiro. Correção, ex-companheiro. Como o mundo dá voltas. Respirou fundo na tentativa de tirar o passado da sua confusa mente e de seu atormentado espírito.

Como usar as cartas contra o dono do seu coração? Esta incógnita a consumia.

Sua briga interior foi percebida. Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da hesitação dela quanto a lutar com ele.

'Não tem coragem de usar seu grandioso poder contra mim? Hum? De ferir-me?' – relaxou fechando os olhos. Sorriu e continuou: 'Tinha a consciência disto quando lhe desafiei.' – revelou abrindo os intensos orbes castanhos, fitou-a veementemente. 'Mas mesmo assim me expus. Conselho sábio: bote de uma vez por toda nessa sua cabeça linda que não é o **seu amor **que está aqui prestes a lutar para valer contra você. Não lute com o coração, e sim com a cabeça' – apontou a própria. 'e esqueça-se do detalhe de eu estar me arriscando a sair daqui ferido.' – disse com seu semblante sério. Posicionou-se outra vez empunhando a espada de prata. 'Não ligo para isso. Me garanto!'

Sakura fechou seu semblante confuso. Com a expressão extremamente séria, refletiu sobre o que Syaoran disse-lhe. Este homem possuía uma mente muito confiante e principalmente equilibrada. Sempre quis ser como ele. Equilibrada nas horas que necessitava. Inspirou e expirou preparando-se para entrar em ação. Por onde começar? Que indecisão! Esse chinês era extremamente orgulhoso,... teimoso... e ela amava. Amava até os defeitos daquele que a desmerecia naquele momento. Amava-o por inteiro. Sorriu por dentro, emocionada.

_and it's me you need to show_

_**(E é pra mim que você deve mostrar)**_

_How deep is your love_

_**(Como é profundo o seu amor)**_

'Deus do vento vinde a mim!'

Sakura trincou os dentes e desviou com o Salto do forte vento lançado subitamente, indo parar novamente ao chão.

'Merda, Syaoran!' – gritou vermelha de ódio. A rapidez do vento tinha atingido a velocidade da luz, ou o quê! Ofegante, ela encarava o homem a sorrindo desafiadoramente.

'Surpresa?' – riu de lado. 'Quase atingiu a velocidade da luz. Mas não se preocupe... Estou me empenhando ao máximo para que um dia isso aconteça.' – disse lendo o pensamento da bela flor. 'Na minha próxima magia vou utilizar novamente o vento, sugiro que a princesa use uma carta elementar para contra-atacar. Não fique somente fugindo, não é digno de seu poder!' – acusou com o seu timbre grosso.

O punho direito cerrou chegando a machucá-la. A ruiva andou sorrateiramente escolhendo a carta-chave do momento. Carta elementar o escambal. O petulante lhe revelou sua próxima magia querendo protegê-la, de certa forma, mas não acataria a suposta ordem. Ele não aprendia nunca! Era um idiota.

Fechou os olhos concentrando-se e elevou sua aura. Levantou um braço a fim de soltar as cartas do seu ocultismo, revelando-as uma por uma acima de sua mão, a qual emitia uma luz imensamente enérgica, fazendo o bosque iluminar-se todo.

'Ahh, despertou finalmente! A ação vai começar enfim! Beleza!' – Syaoran vibrou parecendo um **garoto**, e logo depois sorriu admirado com o tamanho impressionante da magia da digníssima Mestra. 'Era isso que eu queria!' – atacou-a com sua devastadora magia do vento que mais parecia um tufão. 'Deus do vento vinde a mim e transforme-se em vendaval!' – a magia vem à tona, mas pára obedecendo ao feiticeiro, que faz gestos precisos com a mão, a ponta da espada toca o vento intenso.

Os olhos fecharam-se, incomodados com a ventania que trazia terra em si. O forte vento soprava com uma força similar a de vendaval, mas com a diferença de que parecia a de **dez**vendavais juntos. Os fios longos da feiticeira batiam na delicada face como se fossem vários chicotes incontroláveis e impetuosos. Ela precisou segurar os cabelos para que o próprio não a machucasse mais. Firmou seus pés no chão para não correr o risco de voar involuntariamente.

'Invoco o Supremo Deus da Tormenta!' – a gloriosa espada recebe o poder dos céus e Li dispara imediatamente contra Sakura.

'Movimento!' – invocou a carta e rapidamente muda de lugar parando atrás de Syaoran que, com seu treinado reflexo, vira e depara-se com a ruiva, a qual lhe manda a insuportável Areia resultando numa verdadeira tempestade da mesma. Que ironia. Sentiu um _déjà vu_. Sorriu com a lembrança. Velhos e bons tempos. Mas o esperto feiticeiro evita ser atingido materializando um escudo em uma fração de tempo. Acredite, o guerreiro foi _muito_ rápido. Teria de passar em câmera lenta para poder ver o intento do rapaz. Sakura arregalou os olhos e cerrou os dentes.

'Muito inteligente Sakura. Mas não o bastante para me enganar.' – disse sarcástico. O escudo manteve-se intacto, com a poderosa magia da carta Areia unida à própria magia aperfeiçoada de Syaoran. 'Esta cidade é um inferno nesta época... Nem Hong Kong que é mais quente é desse jeito!' – reclamou bufando, e logo após viu a água cair em abundância no bosque. O céu 'desabou' devido à magia do empresário. O pé d'água caia diante dos feiticeiros. Desfez o escudo e gradativamente o vento diminuía sua intensidade restando apenas uma leve brisa úmida.

Sakura já sentia sua magia fraca levando em conta que anteriormente usara uma quantidade expressiva de energia. O Escudo que se mantinha ativo, desativa-se juntamente com o súbito desgaste da dona. Syaoran não pareceu notar.

Molhados, uma melhor descrição, ensopados devido à forte e mágica chuva que caia sobre seus corpos, o casal se encarava silenciosamente. A mulher, ofegante, xingava o feiticeiro enquanto o homem calculava seu próximo passo.

"_Ela perdeu o Escudo. Deve estar cansada." – _Li pensou. Quanto empenho. Ele estava admirado. _"Mas mesmo neste estado parece ter forças além da sua magia." _

_Is your love... How deep is your love?_

_**(É seu amor... Como é profundo o seu amor?)**_

_I really mean to learn_

_**(Eu realmente quero saber)**_

'Uma _chuva _caiu bem.' – riu Li, descontraído. Sentia-se relaxado com seu corpo finalmente refrescado. Não se importava de estar com as roupas pesadas e cabelos atraentemente encharcados. Nem a madamepelo visto. Gostou do que estava vendo. Que privilégio. A roupa colada lhe permitia ver com perfeição as curvas do corpo escultural da bela ruiva. Os olhos novamente faziam um básico _tour._ _"Nossa,... quanta beleza numa só mulher." – _simplesmente não conteve o pensamento lascivo vendo a modelo _molhadinha _somente para ele. De repente a chuva cessou completamente com apenas um rápido **gesto** do rapaz. Inspirou o agora, ar úmido.

'Realmente estava precisando... _chover_._' – _Sakura disse sorrindo divertida, tirou os fios molhados do rosto para prendê-los com o próprio cabelo, cometendo-o a um coque improvisado. O filho da mãe acertou no fato de que ela precisava de uma carta elementar para detê-lo. Por falta de aviso não foi. Ele sabia como manipulá-la e o danado conseguiu com sucesso. Syaoran a conhecia mais que todos, mas não mais que ela mesma. Iria mostrar-lhe. Era um ousado! Seus olhos baixaram-se reparando o físico do chinês, moldurado, permitindo-lhe uma visão mais precisa do corpo bem trabalhado: o peito, o abdômen, os braços fortes a fazia quase ter um acesso de_ taradice_, correr e se jogar literalmente sobre ele. Ousado... Os cabelos rebeldes baixaram o seu natural volume tornando-os momentaneamente lisos e absolutamente sensuais; na testa, a franja pingava libertinamente. Respirou fundo na tentativa de conter as sensações tentadoras que o sensual chinês lhe despertava. Odiou-se por pensar uma coisa dessas em uma hora totalmente imprópria, não notando que o bonito homem a analisava de modo parecido. Posicionou-se, diferente das outras vezes e sorriu discretamente.'Agora é a minha vez!' – hesitou um pouco antes de dizer: 'Proponho uma luta, mas desta vez lutaremos usando espadas, um duelo de esgrima se preferir.' – deu com os ombros. Invocou a carta Espada, a arma surgiu majestosamente nas mãos da corajosa mulher.

Syaoran Li sorriu ironicamente ao ouvir a audaciosa, porém não menos _burra _proposta. Se ela pretendia derrotá-lo **inegavelmente** não seria na esgrima! Ele era sem falsa modéstia,o melhor. 'Nota-se o quanto está sendo arrogante... Depois fala de mim!... – respirou fundo e continuou: 'Esgrima é uma das minhas especialidades! Não será fácil, Sakura! Você deve está ciente disto, não?' – disse debochado, mas temeroso por ela. 'A não ser que quer ter o privilégio de ser derrotada pela minha adorável pessoa...?' – sorriu de lado.

'Resposta da primeira pergunta: com certeza, Li _querido._' – sorriu empunhando a espada, provocando-o. 'Resposta da segunda: pare com estas suas ironias e mostre pra mim o que sabe.'

Li arregalou os olhos chocolates. Mas logo em seguida disse, sério. 'Está bem, eu aceito. Até porque serei o vencedor mesmo.' – ergueu a sobrancelha sorrindo. Empunhou a sua companheira de longos anos, gesticulando que atendeu ao pedido tentador da professora.

'Não esteja tão certo da sua vitória antes de começar, Syaoran. Uma sábia sugestão!'

'Toda regra tem sua exceção, Sakura. E esta sua sábia sugestão é uma delas. – apontou sério. 'Uma aula teórica e básica pra você: Esgrima é dedicação, treino árduo, leva anos de prática. Não me venha dizer que é páreo pra mim.' – olhou-a duramente. 'Soube o que era uma espada e o que ela fazia aos 4 anos. Desde meus 5 anos de idade **luto.** Ou seja, há 17 anos eu treino! É muito desaforo ver esta confiança toda!'

'Desculpe-me se te ofendi... Mas se te desafiei não foi por desaforo. Confesse, está com vontade de me mostrar o quanto é bom.' – sorriu vendo-o se surpreender. 'Vamos, Syaoran, eis a sua chance!' – atacou-o dando início à disputa.

'Quanta asneira!' – defendeu-se habilmente, porém quase é tocado de raspão. 'Estou cansado de você querer me convencer que está segura de si!' – aplicou sua técnica infalível que não foi tão indefectível quanto gostaria. Li cerrou os dentes, frustrado por não ter sido capaz de acabar imediatamente com aquela luta da qual o seu adversário era uma mulher que mal sabia o que era pegar numa espada de verdade. Olhou-a não acreditando na possibilidade de ela lhe vencer.

Os poderosos e orgulhosos adversários cintilavam as espadas graciosamente fazendo um som harmonioso no bosque, contrastando assim com a hostilidade das investidas de ambos.

'Se eu não tivesse qualquer noção de segurança não estaria aqui te enfrentando... ' – defendeu-se de mais uma investida do rapaz que por pouco não atingira seu peito. 'Estou segura de mim o tanto quanto o perspicaz Li Syaoran não está tão certo do que esteja falando é o que realmente acha...' – protegeu-se horizontalmente. 'de mim!' – cansada de só se defender, atacou-o com uma determinação fora do comum. E olha, ela nem estava utilizando a carta Força.

Li bufou ainda não aceitando a força anormal daquela iniciante, sim, em comparação a ele que se dedicou quase toda a sua vida a aprender a arte da esgrima. Humilhação! Esta sina o perseguiria sempre quando Kinomoto Sakura existir. Sua técnica era extremamente eficiente, mas por que então o autoconsiderado experiente e **melhor **(guerreiro) não conseguia demonstrar a sua característica superioridade diante da feiticeira? Será que a magia fazia-a estar sempre um degrau acima dele? Devia ser. Pegou-a de surpresa pela lateral onde tinha detectado um ponto fraco. Seu intento funcionou, mas a mulher por sorte, sim, por sorte, evitou milagrosamente que a arma fosse jogada a metros de distância. Deu um passo pra trás com o semblante transtornado. O que estava acontecendo consigo? Ou a pergunta certa era o que acontecia com **Sakura**?

'Nossa, para quem dizia vencer tão facilmente está me saindo muito desorientado.' – sorriu orgulhosa de si. Li contorceu o belo rosto. O casal se encarava com suas armas brandidas caso um queria pegar o outro de surpresa. 'Aposto que está se questionando como eu consegui manter uma luta até agora com você. A resposta é simples: Não é somente o senhor que treina. Tenho me dedicado incansavelmente à arte da espada. Ah sim, neste instante, artes-marciais para mim não se limita em apenas pedir uma ajudinha à carta Luta!' – Sakura manteve o sorriso orgulhoso ao ver Syaoran ficar mais transtornado com a revelação.

Mas ao contrário de ficar intimidado, o chinês desenhou um sorriso arrogante de lado e disse sussurrando: 'Prove-me.' –empunhou a espada mais para frente cometendo que a arma letal quase tocasse a pele feminina, contornou-a conforme as curvas da japonesa permitia. 'Esgrima com _toques _marciais. Hum?' – sorriu sugestivo.

Engoliu seco observando a mortal arma contornar seu corpo de modo malicioso. Esgrima até que vai, mas uma luta corpo a corpo com o feiticeiro encontrava-se fora de cogitação. Não havia dominado completamente nenhuma modalidade de luta e sabia que ele era um mestre. Realidade pura. Aprendeu a ser realista e não aceitaria nem por decreto arriscar sua vitória e quem sabe, sua saúde física, porque a emocional... estava um caco.

Sua estabilidade mental ainda funcionava. Não sei como. – Sakura pensou, ofegante.

'Vejo medo em seus olhos.' – Li sussurrou, compreensivo. O homem começou o segundo _round _com mais determinação, atacou-a forçando a outra espada para trás. Não ia mais subestimá-la quanto a ela lutar com uma espada. Trocou de posição, locomovendo-se às costas da sua oponente.

"_Falo demais."_ – a ruiva admitiu em segredo. Trincou os dentes bloqueando o ataque de ferro do homem. Não teve outra solução a não ser invocar urgentemente a carta Força. A carta obedece à ordem mental da dona tornando-a mais forte a ponto de evitar que o chinês force-a a se livrar da espada para não cair, mais uma vez, por terra. Li foi empurrado e quase se desequilibra. Reparou a raiva contida nos olhos dourados.

'Bela ajuda!' – Li soltou ofegante. 'Mas não conte sempre com ela.' – sorriu limpando a testa molhada. Vê Sakura lhe sorrindo de volta, porém percebe que sua oponente estava concentrada ante o próximo ataque.

"_Concentração é tudo." –_ Sakura pensava enquanto mostrava-se ainda imóvel encarando o homem também parado com um semblante mais sério que ela já vira nele.

'Ela não é melhor do que você!' – Syaoran sussurrou para si, confiante ao fato de que sua ex-namorada não o venceria tão facilmente, se ela lhe vencer – Não poderia descartar a possibilidade por mais que isso doesse nele – que vencesse a dando muito trabalho.

Sakura resolveu atacar terminando com o "teste de paciência" que Li demonstrava a ela. Atacou-o, determinada e seguramente impetuosa. Syaoran lhe sorriu mostrando que havia gostado do reinicio do segundo _round_. Sua espada era mais longa e mais fina, o que dava uma certa vantagem em relação a espada de Syaoran, a qual era bem mais grossa e por isso mais pesada, o que dificultava a ele se de movimentar com mais rapidez do que ela, sem contar que o homem era mais pesado. – Sakura analisou observando sistematicamente os movimentos super rápidos dos dois, porém ela tinha uma vantagem, apenas esta, e tinha que a usar a seu favor o mais rápido possível.

Syaoran defendia os golpes incessantes da mulher com segurança, mas sua percepção o dizia que era para ele ficar mais atento que o habitual. Percebeu quando Sakura investiu com mais energia contra sua espada, querendo que aquela luta acabasse de uma vez. Então que não tenha um terceiro tempo! Parou de defender-se, preparando o ataque. Atacaria ela com inteligência, investindo num golpe nas pernas, que a obrigaria abaixar-se e ele aproveitaria para atacá-la com um golpe surpresa. E fim. Ele venceria.

Sakura estava cansada demais para continuar com aquela luta, ofegava muito e sentia suas forças diminuírem devido ao uso excessivo de magia. Viu Li lhe sorrir, aquele velho sorriso convencido. Não. Seus esforços não seriam em vão. Tiraria este sorriso irritante da bela face e colocaria no lugar uma nada satisfeita surpresa. Mais uma para a coleção dele.

'Nunca pensei em que veria e viveria tudo isto. Realmente é surpreendente!' – Syaoran disse enquanto calculava o golpe final. Segurava a bainha da espada com força.

'Você não viu nada!' – Sakura soltou convictamente. Por sua percepção apurada soube o que Li pretendia. Sorriu para ele. Daria o que o empresário queria, só que com o detalhe: o ataque final era dela!

O homem sorriu orgulhoso, mas foi somente por um instante, logo ficou sério, concentrado. Sakura estava cansada, percebia pela respiração arfante dela e também pela sua presença mágica que ficava pouco a pouco mais fraca.

'E...' – Sakura começou, mas Li a interrompeu.

'Vou te fazer um favor, Sakura.' – Syaoran sorriu de lado. 'Você vai ficar triste, mas vai me agradecer depois. Ou não.' – sorriu ferino e com rapidez investiu contra ela, numa sucessão de golpes dos quais sua adversária defendia com dificuldade, dizendo a ele que as forças dela estavam sendo findadas. Quando ia dar o golpe que terminaria com aquela luta idiota, aconteceu uma coisa contrária à sua inteligência.

Sakura prevendo o intento dele, fez uma manobra arriscada com a espada pegando a de Syaoran antes de ele tocar sua perna. Impôs todo o seu peso contra o adversário, pegando-o numa situação de surpresa. Desprevenido, a arma do chinês é jogada a uma distância considerável. Li observou sua espada caída que antes de ir ao chão girou numa velocidade impressionante, parecendo um simples graveto. Impossível. Ele não acreditava! Com uma expressão incrédula estampada na face, ouviu a voz cansada de Sakura:

'não viveu nada! Pelo menos não até alguns minutinhos atrás.' – completou entre a sua respiração agitada e sorrisos. Com a arma ainda empunhada, saiu da posição de batalha, baixando a guarda e apoiando-se nos joelhos com suas mãos, de olhos fechados. Estava cansada, usou parte boa parte de sua força física e além da agilidade que precisou usar, a desgatou quase inteiramente.

'Como foi possível?' – Syaoran indagou, mas se arrependeu logo depois, parecia estar fazendo papel de bobo.

Sakura ergueu o tronco, um pouco recuperada, e disse-lhe com um sorriso triunfante: 'No fundo somos iguais, Syaoran, tendo uma única diferença: sou mais eficiente do que você.'

'O quê?' – disse arregalando os olhos. Arrependeu-se novamente. Confirmou de papel de bobo. Droga! Seu raciocínio ficou lento agora? 'Esse foi o verdadeiro golpe de sorte. Literalmente!'

A feiticeira ia falar algo, mas Espada subitamente se desativa, voltando à forma de carta ao mesmo tempo em que sua dona faz menção de cair.

'Sakura!' – Li age automaticamente conseguindo segurá-la pela cintura antes da queda. 'Sua doida!' – repreendeu, mas suavemente, levantou-a circundando seu outro braço na japonesa, sentindo o corpo molenga. Olhou-a com os olhos serenos, aproveitando que ela estava impossibilitada de ver ele naquele momento. Admirado. Pegou Sakura no colo sentindo o coração bater mais forte. Colocou cuidadosamente o corpo, aparentemente frágil, encostado na árvore onde seu terno estava pendurado. 'Está vendo? Você não mudou tanto como me fala. Continua inconsequente.' – disse sabendo que a consciência dela não havia sumido.

'Você não é tão diferente de mim.' – alegou Sakura.

Li quase riu, mas se controlou limitando-se em apenas balançar a cabeça.

'E também você me inspira.' – disse ela abrindo os olhos, vendo o homem com um joelho no solo a encarando seriamente. 'Eu te venci.' – sorriu-lhe fracamente. 'Está bravo?'

'Digamos que um pouco intrigado.' – disse erguendo a sobrancelha. Elevou seu braço direito na direção da sua espada a trazendo para a sua mão rapidamente, e do mesmo jeito a transformou num pequeno amuleto, fazendo cintilar as bolinhas. 'Mas acho que descobri tudo. Sua magia vai além da minha compreensão, este é um dos fatores que a faz ser tão forte.' – gostou de ser sincero naquilo.

'São apenas meus sentimentos.' – Sakura pondera. Syaoran sente seu peito se apertar. Ela suspira e fala. 'E se tem algo a ser descoberto, não sou eu e nem é o fato de ter lhe vencido, Syaoran. É você aqui a ser desvendado.'

Syaoran ergue-se virando de costas, passando a mãos pelos cabelos ainda um pouco molhados.

A ruiva encosta sua cabeça no tronco com os olhos verdes entreabertos. _"Me ajuda meu Deus!"_ – implorou intimamente para que o céu lhe enviasse força para enfrentar aquilo tudo que estava vivenciando. Repetiu o pedido para que não cometesse uma loucura. Sim, tinha vontade de acabar com este teatro, desmascarando Syaoran de seu ímpeto de negá-la tanto assim. _"Como devo?"_ – Sakura pensava fervorosamente. Sua razão tinha que trabalhar e encontrar um bom meio de sair desta sendo a vencedora da tentativa de Syaoran de fazê-la odiá-lo.

'Não ligo para o que pensa!' – Li voltou-se para ela gesticulando e sorrindo de lado. 'Não vou me repetir mesmo. Se a poderosa feiticeira não entendeu, problema!' – deus nos ombros. 'Pode até morrer se quiser, mas não me culpe dizendo que eu lhe inspirei! Não vai colar.' – riu sarcástico.

Como estava sendo difícil suportar essas hipotéticas indiferenças e ironias dele. Sentindo que parte da magia se restabeleceu para poder ficar de pé, o faz. 'Diga de uma vez... Por que o clã Li –'

'Que saco! A merda do clã não nada com isso!' – Syaoran grita impaciente. 'Me odeie, Sakura! Sou eu! EU TE ODEIO!

O grito ecoou por todo o bosque alcançando quilômetros de distância, mas não atingiu a japonesa que concentrando-se, faz seu báculo surgir; assim que Sakura o pega, o ergue o máximo; uma luz rósea a circunda como um caracol se dirigindo até a ponta do objeto mágico fazendo a estrela girar. Syaoran que estava um pouco afastado, de costas e agitado, surpreende-se vendo o sortilégio.

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_**(Porque nós vivemos em um mundo de enganações)**_

_breaking us down when they all should let us be_

_**(Nos deixando para baixo quando todos eles deviam nos deixar)**_

_we belong to you and me_

_**(Nós pertencemos um ao outro)**_

'Retorno!'

'Não!' – Syaoran gritou e gesticulou para parar, numa tentativa frustrada. Sakura sorriu convencidamente, ele contorceu o rosto e agachou-se bufando.

A forte energia emanada da carta se direciona a quilômetros de distância, iluminando o caminho até a centenária árvore do Templo Tsukimini como um raio. A árvore absorve a energia gerando um túnel. No bosque os dois são envolvidos pelo poder da Carta e desaparecem, mas antes disto, Sakura lança a Syaoran um olhar intenso que ele sabe bem o que quer dizer.

A magia da Carta acionada os transportou do bosque para o passado ordenado mentalmente pela mestra: há exatos 4 anos atrás:

'_Queria que o tempo parasse neste instante. ' – Li disse suavemente._

'_Você por acaso lê pensamentos?' – Sakura indaga risonha. A garota busca o olhar do amado que está olhando para o mar de modo suave. Syaoran percebe Sakura olhando pra si procurando a resposta. Ele a olha e sorri com timidez._

'_Somente o seu. Porque só seus pensamentos que me interessam neste mundo, minha Flor.' o rapaz disse encarando o olhar apaixonado da ruiva, sorriu de lado. Suspirou._

Sakura olhou de lado e viu o homem fazer o mesmo gesto como se estivesse vivendo as mesmas emoções daquele momento precioso e inesquecível. Sakura volta à sua atenção ao casal que estava confortavelmente deitado na areia apreciando o espetáculo da natureza, a lua cheia os iluminando e estrelas brilhando intensamente apenas para eles. Uma noite mágica e quente de verão. O clima e o lugar não poderia ser melhor para jovens namorados.

'_Eu te amo muito, Syaoran.' – Sakura não resiste e se declara como das outras vezes que ele a surpreendeu. Sentiu o abraço se intensificar dizendo a ela que Li que também a amava. Ele não era muito de falar, mas demonstrava tudo em gestos que fazia dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo! Então naquela hora não importava palavras. 'Adivinha no que estou pensando agora.' – acaricia o peito do rapaz e o beija no pescoço delicadamente, vê a pele quente dele se arrepiar. Sorriu divertida._

Sakura sorriu, imaginando o que se passou pela cabeça dela naquele minuto. Syaoran que olhava atentamente a cena nostálgica, desvia seus olhos para ela e levanta uma sobrancelha perguntando-se qual a graça. Coloca as mãos nos bolsos da calça, suspirando novamente, relutando contra todos seus sentimentos que aquela cena o fazia relembrar e sentir intensamente o que Sakura representa para ele: tudo. Volta-se para ele mais novo.

'_Que sou um pretensioso e tarado se eu falar exatamente "aquilo". E que sou um chato por sempre acertar. É isso?'_

_A feiticeira gargalha com a fala do chinês, e depois diz orgulhosa: 'Não, seu bobo! Errou desta vez. Pensei que nunca quero me separar de você! Porque sem você não sou completa. Sem você nada teria sentindo para mim.' – disse emocionada olhando o mar refletindo o céu estrelado e enluarado, e logo Li levanta sua cabeça pegando seu queixo, levando assim seus lábios de encontro com os dele, beijando-a de modo sensual._

'Por que me trouxe para cá?' – Syaoran assusta a mulher que observava a cena tristemente.

Sakura se recompõe passando a olhar o chinês sério, e responde com outra pergunta: 'Você nem imagina?'

'Não pense que vai me sensibilizar com essa ceninha ridícula! Não vejo sentindo em nos fazer voltar ao passado! Por quê? Não vejo razão! Pare com isso já, quero sair daqui!'

'Syaoran!' – Sakura gritou nervosa, com os olhos brilhando de angústia. Li percebeu isso e se acalmou instantaneamente, Sakura volta a dizer ainda gritando: 'Isso não tem razão mesmo! Estamos lidando com sentimentos, emoções! Não quero lhe mostrar meras razões! Quero mostrar para você o quanto nos amamos... o quanto eu o amo.' – sussurrou as últimas palavras colando a mão no coração que palpitava enlouquecido.

Syaoran arregalou os olhos e pensou em contradizê-la como tantas vezes o fez, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava desmoronando. Sakura, sua eterna flor de cerejeira estava derrubando as barreiras que ele sofrivelmente levantou em seu coração, em sua alma. Observou a mulher dos seus sonhos – pois neles, eles nunca ficaram separados – morder o lábio, suplicando-o com seus olhos verdes límpidos. Viu a cena do passado se seguir com ele ainda a beijando, mas agora estando por cima dela, acariciando-a de várias maneiras. Sentiu raiva dele mesmo! Seu olhar sofrido diante daquilo, fez transparecer finalmente tudo que ele estava realmente sentindo. Respirou ofegante.

Isso aconteceu 3 meses antes de ele sacrificar-se por ela.

_And you come to me on a summer breeze_

_**(E você veio para mim em uma brisa de verão)**_

_keep me warm in your love then you softly leave on the you_

_**(Que me mantém aquecido com o seu amor, então você vai embora de repente)**_

'Não preciso mais ver isso. Mande-nos de volta ao presente.' – Li disse baixinho, deixando na voz um tom suave, diferente dos tons que ele usara com ela desde que se reencontraram.

Sakura se encontrava debilitada demais para continuar com Retorno. Sua aura brilhou e em um piscar de olhos os dois retornaram ao bosque.

Syaoran se encontrava afastado da feiticeira, com a cabeça abaixada, passando a mão pelo queixo com um semblante pensativo. Sakura passou as mãos no rosto, cansada, de repente suas cartas aparecem ao seu redor a pedido, e com palavras mágicas fazem todas elas se reunirem em suas mãos. Suspirou pensando no que vinha pela frente. Então seu esforço todo seria em vão pelo jeito. Abraçou as cartas procurando amparo, quando Li vira-se para ela e diz seu nome de modo carinhoso e sofrido ao mesmo tempo:

'Sakura, eu...'

'O que, Syaoran?'

_And it's me you need to show_

_**(E é pra mim que você deve mostrar)**_

_How deep is your love_

_**(Como é profundo o seu amor)**_

_Is your love… How deep is your love?_

_**(É seu amor... Como é profundo o seu amor?)**_

_I really mean to learn_

_**(Eu realmente quero saber)**_

'Me desculpe...' – o chinês disse vacilante.

Sakura se encontrava confusa diante do perdão. Será que conseguiu fazer Syaoran confessar que ainda ama ela? Sua confusão sumiu diante da surpresa. Sorriu lindamente.

'Tudo foi armado.' – o empresário soltou rouco, sentiu um fisgado em seu peito ao ver o sorriso da amada desaparecer da sua frente, fazendo-o se sentir ainda pior. 'Desde o começo tudo fora planejado. Um plano. Tudo.' – respira profundamente.

'Não estou entendendo, Syaoran. O que fora um plano? Tudo?

Li continua em silêncio, hesitando e encarando a japonesa. Sakura se agita diante do mutismo de Li, e exige, impaciente:

'Tudo o quê? Anda,... responde!'

Engole seco. Finalmente ele ia tirar o peso das costas. Por muitos anos aquilo foi mantido em sigilo absoluto, pois ele mesmo prometera a todos que cumpriria o esquema, pela bem de sua família. Apertou os olhos e soltou a revelação que acabara com o seu relacionamento com Sakura.

'Tudo, desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Cada passo que eu dava foi armado para te envolver e fazer você confiar em mim, tornarmos amigos e finalmente... fazê-la se apaixonar por mim.'

'O-o quê?' – Sakura disse completamente incrédula.

'Minha família me designou para essa missão quando eu fiz 10 anos de idade, não tive escolha.'

Boquiaberta, ainda confusa e com os olhos prestes a soltar diversas lágrimas, Sakura não entendia, não **queria** entender. Não. Impossível. 'Isso é verdade? Não brinque mais comigo!'

O empresário hesita novamente.

'RESPONDE SYAORAN!' – berrou, desesperada, impaciente.

'Sim. Essa é a verdade.' – disse triste.

Sakura começou a chorar, abraçando as cartas fortemente. Não! Não! Não! Balança a cabeça histericamente. Todos os momentos que vivera com Li Syaoran foram mentira?

Com um olhar carregado de amor, Syaoran tentou se aproximar, mas não conseguiu, pois sabe que vai ser repelido por causa do imenso golpe que agora ela estava sentindo no peito, em seu coração. Era melhor esperar antes de tentar se justificar. Sua flor precisava absorver esta informação que foi tão dura para ele contar quanto para ela receber.

'Por quê? Isso é nojento... Você não podia ter aceitado isso!' – soltou com um tom aflito. 'Meu Deus!'

'Não, Sakura. Não me arrependo de nada.'

Sakura fica ainda mais desesperada com as palavras convictas do empresário. Deixou as cartas caírem na terra, sentindo-se sem chão, definitivamente. Será que ele finjiu tão bem assim desde o começo? Será que o amor dela fora construído através de calúnias arquitetadas por interesses baixos? Ela foi manipulada por ele desde sempre...?

'Não para todas essas perguntas.' – disse Syaoran.

Sakura se surpreendeu mais, se ainda fosse possível, pondo seus cabelos molhado pelas lágrimas para trás. Os olhos inchados encaravam o homem de expressão estranhamente calma.

'Por que a surpresa, minha Flor... Eu leio todos os seus pensamentos, lembra-se?' – disse sorrindo timidamente. Balança a cabeça e fecha os olhos, tentando achar palavras certas para dizer a ela naquele momento. 'Eu aceitei este acordo, mas também nunca fingi nada.' – Li disse amorosamente e logo após aproximou-se com cautela da mulher o suficiente para sentir sua respiração ofegosa, encarava os olhos verdes, mostrando-a o que dizia não era só a verdade, mas também a **sua **verdade. 'Quando criança fui destinado pelo conselho do clã a lhe ajudar a recuperar as Cartas Clow e com isso passei a estudar sobre tudo que envolvia Reed Clow, e claro, sobre seu poder também. Não entendia o porquê disto tudo, mas cumpria as ordens que para mim eram obrigações indissolúveis e indiscutíveis. O objetivo inicial era fazer você juntar o maior número de cartas e ser a escolhida por Ywe no julgamento final. Você deve estar se perguntando: Como minha família sabia que você seria a nova dona das Cartas Clow? No mundo da magia tudo é possível, você sabe disto, e quando o futuro é visto pode-se saber cada passo que tem que ser dado.' – Li interrompe a história e fica feliz por Sakura estar o escutando mesmo tão fragilizada por causa dele.

O semblante magoado da japonesa se amenizou ao longo da narrativa do feiticeiro. Os orbes chocolates transmitiam a ela tantos sentimentos, mas o mais evidente ali era o amor. Parece que a **sombra** em seus olhos, – espelho da sua alma – havia se dissipado milagrosamente. Agora via nitidamente o homem que sempre amou do jeito que ele sempre fora. Mas isso não era o suficiente. O caso era sério demais e ela precisava de esclarecimentos. Odiava ser excluída da verdade, em qualquer circunstância.

'Clow lhe escolheu para ser a Mestra e isso atrapalhava o objetivo final dos Lis de trazer de volta as Cartas, que no ponto de vista deles nunca deveriam ter saído do poderio da família. Reed Clow sempre fora considerado um mago excêntrico e misterioso, mas nunca burro. Com isso já definido, eu fui o escolhido para vir a Tomoeda por ser o sucessor do ex-líder da família, meu pai, Shang Li.'

Sakura tentava encontrar uma linha de raciocínio para entender esta revelação tão difícil de ser aceitável, mas não de ser compreendida, até aquele instante.

'Mas exatamente o que eles queriam com tudo isto, Syaoran? Que garantiam eles tinham que tudo ia dar certo?' – Sakura se agitou novamente, ansiosa para entender as atitudes do chinês diante daquilo tudo.

Syaoran sorriu de lado antes de proceder com a sua narração: 'Eu dei a minha palavra que ia trazer você para nosso lado, e confesso: não medi esforços para que acontecesse. Porém não da forma que eu inicialmente e eles pensavam que fosse. Sentimentos não podem ser previstos, Sakura, e o amor é o sentimento mais imprevisível de todos. Ele nasce naturalmente. Essa é a lição que você me passou e a agradeço eternamente por ter me mostrado isso.' – disse colocando todo a sua ternura naquele tom de voz.

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_**(Porque nós vivemos em um mundo de enganações)**_

_breaking us down when they all should let us be_

_**(Nos deixando para baixo quando todos eles deviam nos deixar)**_

_we belong to you and me_

_**(Nós pertencemos um ao outro)**_

Sakura arregalou os olhos com as palavras proferidas, compreendendo tudo. Colocou as mãos na boca aberta, espantada diante da descoberta. Deus, ela ainda o culpava. Estava paralisada, logo agora que o amado a confessava o seu infinito amor. Idiota! Não se movia. O que sentia naquele instante era magnífico demais. De repente o empresário abaixou-se diante de si, ficou a observá-lo pegando as cartas jogadas por ela, no solo, e assim que ele reuniu todas, entregou-a dizendo com um sorriso que para ela era considerado o mais doce e lindo do mundo: 'Essas Cartas são suas de fato, você **realmente** lutou por elas e as merece mais que todos. Ninguém tinha o direito de tomá-las de você.'

Sakura sorriu quando ouviu isso dito de uma forma tão sábia e melhor, sincera, e ainda na boca do homem de sua vida. Pega as Cartas e diz:

'Você sabia que eu não ia aceitar ir contigo para Hong Kong... '

'Eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que não ia largar tudo o que construiu por mim... Eu sei!' – disse antes de ela corrigi-lo. 'Eu sei que você me amava e sempre amou, mas definitivamente o nosso orgulho fala alto às vezes.' – disse sorrindo sem graça. 'Não queria abdicar da liderança do clã, mas também não queria trazê-la comigo.'

'Por que... Por que decidiu isso sozinho? Não foi somente para me proteger do clã, foi mais.'

'Está certa, Sakura.'– ergueu o braço acariciando a face querida. 'Você se casando comigo ia trazer as Cartas de volta para a família Li. Mas tinha mais. O que tinha em jogo não era só você. Minha mãe e minhas irmãs estavam desprotegidas. Eu tive que encontrar um jeito de protegê-la e ao mesmo tempo proteger a **minha **família. Essa era a minha verdadeira missão.'

Sakura não aguentou mais se segurar, jogou-se sobre ele, apertando o amado contra si para sentir o calor da sua pele e de seu nobre coração. Sentiu-o retribuir o gesto com a mesma intensidade que ela. 'Meu príncipe encantado! Você renunciou o seu amor, para fazer o que era certo... Mas...' – afastou-se um pouco dele para vê-lo sorrindo com timidez. 'Um príncipe não pode ficar sem a sua princesa.' – ponderou levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

Syaoran afastou-se dela delicadamente e disse: 'Eu assinei um contrato quando fui viajar antes de lhe dar a notícia sobre a minha ida definitiva a Hong Kong. Como supostamente não queria te levar comigo para a China, eu teria que triplicar a fortuna da família no prazo máximo de 2 anos, caso contrário as minhas irmãs e minha mãe seriam expulsas do clã sem nenhuma dignidade. E claro, eu também.**'**

'O noivado...'

'Como manda a tradição teria que ficar noivo antes se assumir o posto de Liderança do clã...'

'Com a liderança, você assumiu posse de tudo, não é?'

'Apenas os administrativos. As decisões pessoais de cada membro são avaliadas e julgadas pelos mais velhos do clã. Como manda a tradição Li: quanto mais velhos, mais sábios. Os Li são sinônimos de autoridade, Sakura, e com isso, vem o poder. Não queria você metida naquela mansão que reflete autoritarismo e submissão. Entenda-me, por favor.'

Sakura respirou fundo, absorvendo as informações que Syaoran lhe passava. Tudo isso parece até ficção, e não vida real. Com uma família assim, com certeza não precisa de nenhum inimigo. Assustou-se com a aproximação do homem. Ele conseguia fazê-la perder o ar quando a tocava.

'Minha mãe a minha vida inteira me preparou para me tornar o sucessor do meu pai, e sempre compreendi este desejo dela. Isso era mais que a minha obrigação como herdeiro, era o meu desejo também. O meu orgulho tinha que ser mantido para não acontecer coisas que eu não poderia controlar depois.' – segurou a face delicada de modo carinhoso. 'Minha mãe me dizia que eu não te merecia. E eu às vezes concordava.' – revelou com um semblante triste.

'Ela estava errada, meu amor.' – pegou as mãos dele do seu rosto, e as conduziu para a sua cintura fina e o abraçou dizendo: 'Nós dois nos merecemos, porque nos amamos.' – o homem tomou seus lábios num beijo deliciosamente envolvente e apaixonado. O beijo naturalmente se intensificou, e após a separação dos lábios, Sakura indagou ofegante.

'Por que você queria que eu lhe odiasse?'

Syaoran apenas sorriu de lado.

_How deep is your love_

_**(Como é profundo o seu amor)**_

_How deep is your love_

_**(Como é profundo o seu amor)**_

_How deep is your love_

_**(Como é profundo o seu amor)**_

_How deep is your love_

_**(Como é profundo o seu amor)**_

'Não queria que você odiasse a **família Li.**' – disse acariciando a face confusa da amada. 'Queria que você** me** odiasse pelo que eu representei aqui, assim você me esqueceria e não sofreria mais por mim. Mas acho que esse plano não surtiu efeito em ti.' – sorriu mais uma vez, de lado.

'Nunca te odiaria. E eu quero mais explicações. Mas não aqui e agora.' – Sakura sorriu pretensiosa, apertando a nuca de Syaoran. Beijou-o reacendendo o desejo vivo, que dentro e fora dela ardia com paixão e principalmente muito amor.

Li correspondeu de forma voraz o beijo, que daqui a alguns instantes não seria o suficiente. Ele queria mais.

'Eu te quero agora, você sabe disso, não é?' – Sakura disse em um tom provocantemente sensual.

'Também te quero.' – Li respondeu ofegoso, encostando-a numa árvore próxima.

Sakura sentiu o desejo queimando através do calor dos beijos molhados em seu pescoço e das mãos descontroladas a tocar todo o seu corpo. Gemeu. Naquele momento não queria saber se ia se arrepender de se entregar a Syaoran, se tinhas mais coisas a serem esclarecidas e nem se alguém além deles existia no mundo. O que queria era o seu amor plenamente para ela como em seus sonhos mais profundos. Beijou a orelha do feiticeiro e sussurrou: 'Eu te amo para sempre, Syaoran, nunca mais se esqueça disto.'

_How deep is your love_

_**(Como é profundo o seu amor)**_

_How deep is your love_

_**(Como é profundo o seu amor)**_

**How Deep is Your Love **_by Bee Gees_** - **The Bird and The Bee

"_O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece." _Blaise Pascal

_Continua...

* * *

_

**N/A: **Oii a todos! Capítulo 1 postado completo! Demorou (bem) mais do que eu imaginava, sendo que esta parte estava quase toda pronta, mas eu lia e relia e o que escrevi não conseguia me agradar. O rumo que a história estava tomando não me satisfazia para que eu pretendo para o final ou seja para a parte **Fim** do fic. Então refiz várias partes deste conteúdo e saiu este resultado que me agradou e fez juz ao enredo todo!

A Sakura sofreu bastante, mas Syaoran também passou por poucas e boas! Mas a fé de Sakura e a coragem de Li salvou o amor que ambos sentem um pelo outro. Isso que é amor verdadeiro! Nossa feiticeira se fortaleceu bastante e com o sofrimento desenvolveu a cobiçada inteligência emocional. E ela precisará muito disto mesmo para o que vem pela frente! É isso aí.

Sei que meu estoque de desculpas está no limite, mas não tenho como não me desculpar! Desculpas pelo atraso, pessoal! Agradeço e espero mais compreensão de todos. Estou vivendo uma fase intensa de transição na minha vida e vários conceitos que eu tinha antes estão sendo revistos e alguns estão sendo melhorados e/ou mudados, então é complicado você ter resultados bons nesta conturbarda fase, em raras excessões, como esta agora. : ) Mas as coisas estão se endireitando, com fé em Deus!

Como esta história é dedicada para a Miss of Darkness, espero que ela continue aceitando isto e respectivamente gostando do fiction! Claro se ela ainda lembrar disso! hehe

**Porém este fic é de todos! Eu escrevo é para todos! ; )**

**S&S  
**

**(A Enquente:** O resultado ficou com a opção C. Mas não descarta as outras duas opções, Sakura e Li sem dúvida merecem ficar juntos. Agradeço quem votou!**)**

**Resposta aos Reviews:**

_**Nadia Li: **_Terrorista? Creio que não, mas espero que tenha gostado dessa "bomba" inofensiva que soltei. Prazer em conhecê-la, é uma satisfação imensa saber que tenho mais uma fã. É uma honra. Obrigada pela força! E espero que eu tenha matado sua curiosidade! Escreva mais! OBRIGADA! Beijos e abraços!**_  
_**

**_Sakura&Syaoran:_** Obrigada pelo entusiasmo, não vou desanimar, pode deixar, se depender de você, nunca vou! Continue acompanhado e comentando... Espero que tenha gostado! Quero ver você mais! OBRIGADA! Beijocas e abraços!**_  
_**

**_Leila: _**Oi Leila! Sakura e Syaoran ficaram juntos sim! Não seria louca - por mais que eu pareça ser - de deixar o casal mais fofo do mundo separados, não mais! Gostou do capítulo? Espero que sim! Continue no comments... Quero a sua opinião! OBRIGADA! Beijos e abraços!**_  
_**

**_Gabi Kinomoto Li: _**Olá. Pois é, minha intenção aqui foi essa: fazê-los mais maduros. Essa questão do Passado/Presente é imprecindínvel para o desenvolvimento do fic, não queria fazer assim porque achei que não ia ficar legal, mas a ideia inicial foi essa e continuará assim, no entanto acredito que ao longo do próximo capítulo isso acabe. Obrigada pelos elogios! Valeu pela força! **_  
_**

**_Selena: _**Olá! História maravilhosa? Ok! Acredito! XD Obrigadão pelo entusiasmo demonstrado no seu comentário! Adorei lê-lo. Isso me deu força! O Li é preferência internacional, meu Deus! E respeito muito a sua e todas as opiniões! Não vou criar divergência, muito menos injustiça. OBRIGADA pelo review e espero que o Capítulo tenha te agradado. Beijocas!

Os demais comentários respondi através do **Reply** para as pessoas que têm o perfil no site.

**Espero que eu seja merecedora de mais comentários!**

**Beijoca e abraço em todos!**

Reflexão: **"**_**O sucesso não é o final e o fracasso não é fatal: o que conta é a coragem para seguir em frente." **_(Autor desconhecido)


End file.
